


The Ouran Bad Boy

by Pakuu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakuu/pseuds/Pakuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haruhi came to Ouran she was the new kid in school, well until now. Duncan Howard, a young, ruggishly handsome man just transferred to Ouran Academy from America, and doesn't seem to be making new friends. But Duncan has a tragic past that he is keen on keeping secret from everyone he meets. Although what will happen when the poor boy tries to find his next class but ends up in a familiar music room instead...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first story on this site, so this is like a beta test haha. Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. :D

I sat there, curled up in a ball in the corner of my bedroom, unmoving, almost statue like in fear. It was the middle of the night, my small room was almost pitch black; the only source of light was a faint gleam of the moon shining through the one window. My father stood over me, the light illuminating his disgusted looking face. “Jesus,” he said “this is the third night in a row you’ve pissed your sheets Duncan. Next time I’ll make you sleep in it.” Grabbing my shoulder he shoved me to the side and slowly I stood making my way out the door and toward the stairs. Then so faintly I heard the door across from me creak open, I glanced over to see my sister, her tiny body leaning on the frame. 

“Go back to sleep Sarah,” I whispered. She just stared at me as if in a frightened trance. 

“Sarah…” I said again.

“Get up.” She said in a stern voice, unbecoming of a small 8 year old. I turned to face her confused, “Wha--”  
“Get up Duncan!”  
I clamped my mouth shut, and turned my head slightly making sure my father didn’t hear her outburst. When I turned back she was still staring at me emotionless, “Sarah please, go back to bed..” I almost begged her. If father found out she was still awake…  
Then all at once she began to shout at the top of her lungs, “GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!!” My heart started to pound in my chest, I ran toward her and slammed my hands over her mouth. Complete terror was flowing through my body when I heard my father’s steps from behind. Getting closer. Out of panic, I pushed Sarah back into her room, slamming the door and bolting down the stairs as fast as I could. 

The old house seemed to shake violently as I made my way to the living room looking for somewhere, anywhere I could hide.  
“DUNCAN!!” My father bellowed after me, and I dove behind the couch, making myself as small as I could.

Sarah’s voice rang in my head, like broken record: “Get up, get up, get up, get up.” But then her voice turned into two, then three.  
I clawed at the hair on my head so hard I could feel blood moving down my brow. The voices seemed to be all around me, screaming at me, shaking me, I couldn’t take it anymore. I ---

“WAKE UP DUNCAN!”

My body sprung forward, making the two small bodies that were on top of me go flying. I clutched my chest, my breathing coming heavy. I scanned around the room taking in my surroundings, I was in my room in my small apartment. This different time zone thing is going to take some getting used to.  
At my feet my sisters sat, Sarah and Anna, with pouting faces. I rolled my eyes and flipped the covers off. I yawned scratching my back, “Why did you guys wake me up? It’s only, Jesus, It’s only 7 o’clock!!” I said exasperated. 

Sarah came up in front of me smiling almost evil like. “Because Sleeping Beauty, it’s your first day of school!!” I blinked before something in my head clicked, aw crap! “School!!” I shouted, practically busting down the door and through the apartment. Before I headed out however someone grabbed my leg, I looked down to see my other sister Laura clinging to me for dear life. She was small with pale skin, and at ten years old her short brown curly hair that clung to her head like Shirley-Temple. She looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes, which were magnified due to her thick rim glasses, “Laura what are you doing?” I asked.  
“Duncan you can’t go to school!” she said.

I sighed and separated us, “Hon' come on you’re not a baby anymore. I have to go to school, you’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” 

“She’s not saying she doesn’t want you to go ‘cause she’ll miss you fat head. She’s saying you can’t go to school in your pajamas!!” 

Sarah said standing in the kitchen, an annoyed look on her face. Out of all my sisters, Sarah is the one that looks the most like me; she has the long black hair, tan skin, dark features and sole-less charcoal eyes. 

“So are you gonna get changed or what Goldilocks?” she said crossing her arms against her chest. I smirked and has my smart mouth too, “Alright, alright I’m going! Hop off,” I picked up Laura and tossed her giggling body onto the couch. Passing the laughing sisters to my room, I went in my closet and began sifting through piles of questionably clean clothes for my school uniform for the very exclusive…Ouran Academy.


	2. Meeting Haruhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! yay! Duncan meets are good friend Haruhi Fujioka in this chapter. They seem to get along. Tell me what you guys think of Duncans small fued with the twins :D

It was annoyingly sunny this monday morning, and the people on the street disturbingly cheery. I loosened the tie around my neck and read the letter again,

_‘Congradulations! You are the winner of the Annual Ouran Academy’s Foreign Exchange Student Program! If you are reading this then that means you got the highest test scores out of hundreds of students in 22 other countries! You now have the opportunity to spend the remainder of your High School Career studying abroad at Ouran Academy in Bunkyo, Tokyo. All finances will be payed in full, including the plane expenses of you and your entire immediate family. Thanks to the generosity of Chairman of Ouran Academy and President of Suoh Enterprises Yuzuru Suoh. We eagerly await your arrival and will be welcomed wholeheartedly by the staff and student body! - Ouran Board of Education’_

I found out about this contest a few months ago, and just took the test on a wim. I honestly didn’t think I’d actually win, but when this letter came in the mail I realized it was the perfect opportunity to get me and my sisters away from…just out of Chicago.

Although this blueberry suit is making me reconsider my decision to come here, whoever thought this was fashionable is either blind or going blind. I stopped at a corner looking for the school, “Great, lost.” I said to myself. Then out of no where this kid wearing the same suit walked past, he had short brown hair and seemed pretty puny for a high schooler. “Hey, hold up buddy!” I grabbed his shoulder and must’ve pulled him to hard ‘cause the guy almost fell back on his ass. Before he hit the ground however, I wrapped my arms around his chest and….oh. _Oh._

When he regained his balance, I hoisted him up and stood facing me, “Woah haha thanks. I’m such a klutz sometimes, what’s up?” I scratched the back of my head “You go to Ouran right? You mind showing me the way, kinda got lost.” He smiled sweetly at me “Sure no problem. Follow me,” We continued down the street in silence for a bit, he glanced up at me. “Haruhi Fujioka by the way, and you must be Duncan right?” I shrugged, “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” He laughed, bringing his hand to his face. It was kind of cute. _‘Oh yeah,’_ I thought, _‘no doubt now, definitely a chick.’_

“I think you are, considering the bad japanese and the fact that you’ve been the talk of the school for weeks. Everyone knows about you. Don’t worry though, I’ve been in your position before. The rich people’ll find someone else to peak their attention in a few days.” I nodded, looking everywhere but at her -er him. Might as well come right out with it I guess. “So Haruhi? Chest binder’s are a real help in your situation, if you get my drift.” I said looking straight ahead, in the corner of my eye his face became beet red and waved his arms around frantically “W-What are you talking about? I don’t know-” “-I’m just telling you. It’s your lifestyle and I’m cool with it. Just be careful I’m not to sure how acceptin’ the guys on this side are about it.” He smiled sheepishly, “No no it’s not like that really.”

Then she began a tale about this debt she owes these kids at school and she pays it off by pretending to be a guy to be in their ‘Host Club.’ All of it sounded a bit weird as fuck, but who am I to judge. We continued a-ways till this enormous gate came into view.

“Here we are, lets hurry classes will be starting soon.” She said grabbing my sleeve and leading onto a larger than life campus, “Damn…” I whispered gazing at one of the many expensive look buildings. She just laughed and brought me to this foyer.

“Where do you need to go?” she asked, waiting patiently by my side. I pulled out the schedule that came in the mail. “Classroom 1-A? I think,” a huge smile went across her face “That’s my first class, cool come on.” She dragged me into this big room twenty other kids chatting rapidly at each other.

“You know what to do right?” She whispered, I bent down to meet her height “Do what?” I whispered back.

“You’re gonna have to go up to the class and introduce yourself, don’t worry it’s not that bad trust me.” She smiled and pushed me toward someone who seemed to be the teacher. He was bent over his desk looking at paperwork when he noticed me the frown on his face sank deeper. _Well fuck you too._ I thought aggravated, and looked back at Haruhi “Is this guy serious…” I said when I caught the eye, or well eyes of these twins from across the room.They were almost identical, carbon copies, their auburn hair was parted in different directions; that must be how other people tell them apart. When they realized I was looking at them they turned away, they looked pissed about something.

“Class be seated! We are welcoming a new student.” The room began to settle down and I could feel all eyes on me. I’m usually level headed but nerves made my fingers twitch a bit. The teacher looked at me expectantly, a smug look of ‘I hope you embarrass yourself’ slapped on his face. I growled and shoved my hands in my pockets, took a big breath and “Names Duncan Howard. From Chicago. Don't talk to me, I'm not your friend. I don't make friends, nor do I want to be friends with any of you." I could see Haruhi stifling a laugh in the back, "So save me and you the trouble and you the embarrassment of me telling you to get lost.” I turned to the instructor, "I'm finished, can I  sit now?" 

I was about to head into the crowd when teacher interjected, great. “Hold on boy, you’re from Chicago? That would be in America correct?” I gave him an annoyed look and slowly clapped my hands. "Wow sir, you must be a real Sherlock to of figured that one out." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly a hand shot up from the peanut gallery, one of the twins from earlier. “So you’re the new foreign exchange student,” “that scored highest on the entrance exam against hundreds of other kids?” the other one finished his sentence. I pinched my nose, ' _Jesus christ, they **would** be those kind of twins.'_

“Yeah.” came my reply. What was the point of this stupid introduction thing? To make everyone tin class think you're an ass that likes to talk about themselves on the first day? The game of twenty questions had to continue, “So Mr. Howard can you tell the class what life in America’s like?” The instructor asked.

I groaned softly but before I could answer the Siamese cats beat me to it, “I heard that all American’s are rude,” “ and carry guns. And along with being obnoxious, they're violent too.” They said snidely. I rolled my eyes. Are they seriously trying to piss me off before I even know their names?

"Oh and I heard that too. And you,” I pointed to the one with his hair parted to the left. "Might want to take your head out of your brother's ass. Its not a hat." A chorus of giggles echoed through the room as I grinned evilly at them both.

If they were pissed before they were steaming now and it was almost comical. I turned to the teacher “Can I sit down now or does their public humiliation need to continue?” He glared at me but walked over to his desk “Very well Mr. Howard, take a seat in front of Fujioka.”

I hoisted my pack as I made my way through the sea of students, taking my seat and almost instantly I could feel four eyes bearing wholes into the back of my head. I ignored it. Haruhi’s voice whispered near my ear. “See, it wasn't that bad.”

“Shut up.”


	3. Meet the Host Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! Sorry for the long wait guys I've been super busy with work this summer! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> BTW when the twins talk simultaneously it reads like > ""....""

After class, Haruhi followed me out to the hall “Hey sorry about the twins, they can be a handful sometimes. Where’s your next class?”

I handed her the slip and rested my hands on the back of my head, “You know those ass-hats?” I said. She gave me the slip back and rolled her eyes. “They aren’t like that all the time. They can be really sweet guys when you get to know them. But your class is down this hallway, up the flight of stairs, and it should be on your right. I got to go but it was nice meeting you Duncan!”

I watched her run in the other direction and smiled to myself. _‘Maybe this school isn’t going to be as bad as I first thought…’_

“Hey, Mr. America.”

My smile fell instantly, _‘Then again...’_ I turned to see a familiar duo, both were looking at me with menacing glares. “I don’t know,” “what you’re trying to pull. But,” “You really don’t want to get into it with us.”

They walked toward me almost arrogantly and said simultaneously “This is your warning,” squeezing me between them, one of ‘em felt the need to knock me shoulder to shoulder. “Stay away from _Haruhi_.” It said, a painfully failed attempt at intimidation.

Chuckling darkly, I gripped his arm so tight my knuckles were white, “Kaoru!” Gasped the other one.

‘Kaoru’s’ body went tense, I did my best ‘Mess with me or you’re done’ stare, “And this is _your_ warning,” I leaned in close. His amber eyes darted slightly back and forth between my own. He was smaller than me, in build and in height, so I used that fact to my advantage. “I don’t know who you are. So this one time, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and say you both are just being _assholes_." I felt like I was going to break the poor kids arm but he didn't show it in his demeanor, defiance.  "Although next time you get the urge, be prepared for me to _kick. your. ass_.” I seethed letting him go, the both of us still staring at the other.

Although for some reason there was something in his eyes along with rage that I couldn’t quite place. But before I could analyze it further the other twin broke my gaze by snatching his brother and standing between us. Kaoru, rubbed his arm and gave me a split second look of a wounded puppy that was quickly replaced by one matching his brothers. Caution.

This was so dumb, my first day and I already got insufferable dicks up my ass. “You boys should hurry up, or you’ll be late to class.” I said turning my back them and heading down the hallway.

A slow minute went by and I glanced back, they were still there staring at me. Thats when I got an idea. “But you know,” I said loud enough for them to hear. “Haruhi is a nice piece of ass, _isn’t she?_ ” 

The look of realization on their pretty boy faces was priceless. It took a lot out of me not to laugh the rest of the way down the hall.

-

The rest of the day went by smoother than expected, a few stares here and there but nothing a good menacing glare couldn’t snuff out. My mind though kept wandering back to Kaoru kids eyes, a vibrant color of amber that I’ve never really seen before. No wonder him and his brother are part of that verbal prostitute ring, ‘em guys don’ look half bad.

Haruhi aint that bad either, with the cute short hair and big ‘ol eyes going for her; if she can look cute as a guy, damn, wonder what she would look like dressing up. “Mr. Howard, I understand this is your first day, but there will be no daydreaming in this class. Is that clear?”

Heaving a sigh I stared hard at the text book open in front of me, “Crystal, Sensei.” came my bored reply. He was about to say something when the bell went off and everyone, including myself, gathered our stuff together and set out.

“Alright one more class and then I’m home free. Ugh, ‘till tomorrow.” The halls seemed eerily quiet as I made my way up this gigantic flight of stairs, “Okay so next class is…2-C? That doesn’t make any sense..” I starred at the slip for a while trying to recognize familiar characters, "Fuck, I can't read this shit!"

It wasn’t long after that, that I realized I was lost, and wasn’t going to find this mysterious class unless I asked someone. So I stopped at the next set of doors, they seemed a bit wider than the rest.

Reading the sign on the side, “Music Room 3…” I reached for the handle and slowly nudged the door open sticking my head in, “Hey sorry, not sorry to bother you, but could someone help…..”

My sentence faded when I saw them, this group of students in the center of the room, crowded around a fancy gold sofa. There was a small grade schooler on the shoulders of a giant, their different personalities explained blatantly on their faces. To the right of them was a cold lookin’ fella, soulless eyes, and an almost calculated aura about him. Then even farther right were familiar identical faces, both putting on fake smiles, but in the center was this small framed guy with purple eyes and blonde shaggy hair holding a rose in his hand.

“Welcome my dearest beloved, for I have set sights….” He said reaching out to me and opening his eyes, in an attempt at some seductive look which twisted awkwardly when he caught sight of me. Soon all of them realized I wasn’t the ‘guest’ they were expecting so they became less tense, and faster than i could blink the twins were in my face.

“You again? I thought we made it clear,” “or are all you _Americans_ so thick skulled you can’t follow simple instructions?” They said, failing so bad at their second attempt at intimidation. I pushed past them with a condescending smile, “Aw it’s cute how you both think I care.”

I looked around the massive room in silent awe, the sign said Music room but the place was twice the size of any music room I’ve seen. I approached the blonde guy on the King looking sofa, the closer I came the more I inspected him more in depth, he had clear pale lookin' skin and his purple eyes seemed foriegn. Damn, do they make these guys in mass production? Each one of them seemed perfect in their own ways.

“Hey as I was saying, could you read this for me? My japanese is crap and I’m gonna be late for whatever class this is.” I said holding out the form. He smiled and got up from his seat, standing rather close to me.

He was about 3 inches taller than me and smelt of..lavender and roses. Jesus Christ.

“ _Oh_ well look at that,” He whispered softly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder “Looks like you have Study Hall, which means you can stay _here_ ,” he put his lips close to my ear “ _and play with us a little longer._ ” He whispered seductively. Against my mental protests my body shook at the feeling of the hot air against my skin.

I glanced to my side, his eyes were hooded staring at me with a sultry triumphant smile slapped across his face. I felt all eyes were on us, expecting me to crumble under him or flip and storm out. I weighed my options, do the reasonable thing and just get the fuck outta there, _or_...

I turned to face him, and the expression on him changed. I reached up to grab a lock of his gold hair, tugged it a bit so he was eye level with me. Those purple orbs of his widened, I just smirked it was so fun to one up someone who’s not expecting it. My eyes hooded as I put on my best predatory look and whispered roughly, “ _Oh yeah? You betta' watch ya' mouth their Blondie."_  

He tried to match my confidence but fell short just a bit, so his voice was shaky when he spoke, "Or w-what?"

I grinned, "Or you're gonna get a _spankin_. And I'd hate to turn your pretty little white ass black and blue."

I released the blonde strand and chuckled at the expression on his poor blubbering face. Priceless.

Satisfied, I spun on my heel and shoved my hands in my pockets.

“Thanks again Blondie.” I said passing the twins and giving them a what could only be described as a sadistic grin. When I reached for the door it opened on its own and Haurhi came from the other side of it, “Sorry I’m late Sempai I...Duncan? What are you doing here?”

Hmmmm..glancing behind me, I smirked. Swiftly I cupped her cheek and brought her in close placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. I didn’t need to look back ‘cause the multiple gasps brought evil joy to my ears, I chuckled darkly “You idiots are too easy! Ha! But as entertaining as this is I gotta be somewhere so, see ya later Fujioka!” I shut the door behind me and bolted home. Screw Study Hall.

Haruhi’s POV

When the door shut behind Duncan I turned to face the guys, all of them looked like their souls were floating away from their bodies.

“Uh guys?”-“HE’S PERFECT!!”

Came Tamaki Sempais shout, “Other than kissing my little Haruhi, and the vulgarity, that was an utterly breath taking performance! I was so enthralled!” I rolled my eyes.

He pointed to Kyouya who flipped out his phone, “Kyouya get all the information about that Duncan boy ASAP!” Hikaru and Kaoru ran up behind him angry looks on their faces, “Boss you’re not,” “Thinking what we think you’re thinking are you?!!” He ignored them; Kyouya-sempai appeared behind them his eyes obscured by the glare of his glasses “His name is Duncan Howard, lives in a small apartment in the Kabukicho District.”

Kabukicho? Thats one of the most dangerous places in japan! Why would he live there? “If you plan on going after him this minute I suggest you allow me to call my fathers police force. You know as well as I do that places like that don’t roll out the red carpet for people like us.” He said monotony and everyone nodded in agreement.

Sempai just waved his hand like what Kyouya just said didn’t matter to him. “Yes, yes, yes, just hurry! We cannot pass up this golden opportunity!” He shouted stomping past me toward the door, i grabbed his arm. “Wait Sempai! What golden opportunity? What do you want with Duncan?” I asked a bit thrown off by what was going on. He gave me the most smug rich boy smile and put his hand to his face, “Why my dear Haruhi isn’t it obvious…?” He paused for some dramatic emphasis crap and pointed his finger at me,

“I want him to join the Host Club!”


	4. Host for Hire

I walked out of the gates to be greeted by a clear peaceful afternoon sky, the sun seemed different here, brighter. A ways down the road I flipped out my phone for any missed calls, nothing. 

I told Sarah when we moved here that she needs to call me if there is an emergency. So far nothings gone wrong and I’d like to keep it that way. I quickly dialed the home number and waited for someone to pick up. It was going on the third ring when a voice appeared on the other side. 

“Hello?”

I released the breath I didn’ realize I was holdin’, “What took you so long?” I said worry escaping my voice.

“Chill out I was in the other room with Anna, but any way worry wort how was your first day of rich kid school?” She asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes even though there would be no way she’d see it. 

“Fine, but listen I’m gonna head out for work. I’ll be gone for about two-three hours tops, you think you can handle the girls for a while longer?” 

I heard some shuffling then a crash on the other end, Sarah’s shout wasn’t far behind “Meg! Anna! Enough with the running! You’re gonna get hurt!”  
I resisted the urge to laugh, “Sounds like you’ve got it all under wraps ha, see you in a bit sweet pea. Love ya.”

She grumbled but replied “Love you too. Oh and dont forget we need more diapers and formula!” And with that she hung up.

My sisters have been my whole world since I can remember, I’ve been taking care of each of them with everything I could offer them. At first I was so nervous they’d get hurt or worse so I never let them out of my sight. And with 5 younger siblings keeping them all in sight is pretty freackin’ difficult. 

The oldest of them is my sister Sarah who is 13 with a teenage attitude to match, although she is smart and mature enough to take care of the others when I’m out of the house, which I’m thankful for. 

Then there’s Laura, my little bundle of nerves, she just turned 9 and is getting better at doing things for herself. I remember when she was in kindergarten, these kids would pick on her for the thick glasses and the way she stutters. I didn’t find out about the abuse 'till she came home crying and our parents dismissed her just telling her to stop crying like a baby. She came home the next day with Anna missing one of her front teeth and cracked glasses. I asked her what happened and she said that they pushed her on the playground at recess. I felt bad her and was prepared to knock some sense into her bullies, that was when she beamed like the sun and told me that I didn’t have to, Anna already took care of it. Which was when I finally noticed the other girl who walked through the door she had a cut lip and a black eye but was grinning like the devil.

Ever since then, now 7 years old, Anna never left Laura’s side. She really is something else, looks nothing like me or our sisters: blonde shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles all over the place. Finally there’s Megan, we call her Meg, who’s 6 and hasn’t mastered the art of running without crashing into something. She has my dark straight hair but as pale as a ghost. 

I looked around before heading into the public restroom, locking myself in a stall. I opened up my pack to reveal a grey hoodie and dark camo shorts. Quickly I stripped out of the suit and started to put my shorts on when my phone buzzed. I flipped it open, the text was from an unknown number it read:

_**‘12 juman street pickup - 34 sakura road drop off’** _

“Alright that 3 blocks from here….and 5 blocks from there. Easy enough...” I mumbled kicking open the stall door in the process of slipping on the hoodie over my head. 

 

* Tamaki’s POV *

“You found him?....Mhm alright, thank you. _***click***_ He’s walking down White Street so if we cut through the rose park we should find him.” Kyouya said unenthusiastically. 

I grinned and scooped up all my companions in my arms,

“Then what are we waiting for! Lets hurry!”

It was a few minutes into the stroll that I noticed no else was in the park but us, and the sun seemed to be going down. “This place is scary…” Honey-sempai wined, clutching his bunny. He had on blue denim jeans that went down to just past the end of his bum, his pink bunny boxers shown off for the world to see. A basic black tank top and some clip on diamond earrings. 

“Boss you can’t possibly think,” “that guy can be a host! He’s such an ass!” The twins growled, both crossing their arms in a huff. 

I smiled “Thats why I must reform him! He has such raw talent that can’t possibly go unwasted!”

“But why did we have to change?” Haruhi questioned, playing with the sleeves that were too long for her. I grinned turning to her, she wore the most adorable plaid shirt, ripped jeans and Jordan shoes that I ordered a few minutes prior. I was wearing a black jersey, dark jeans and a gold necklace. Mori and Kyouya both had on black skinny jeans, kyouya a white tank top and Mori a red T-shirt that had 'THUG LIFE' across the front. 

“Because Haruhi, we need to blend in with the people here! We don’t want to look too suspicious and scare poor Duncan off!!” I said.

The twins chimed in, “”Won't the 15 armoured guards tip him off then?”” They were wearing matching outfits, a cut sleeve jean jacket over a white shirt, cargo pant tucked in combat boots. 

The guards are just a precaution, I am a very peaceful person but some of the people here aren’t. No matter how much you look like them. We continued on our way till we got to the beginning of White street, I looked around the seemingly barren street till Mori-Sempai spoke up.

“He’s over there.” 

I turned my head just in time to catch a dark figure walk behind a old looking apartment house. 

“That must be him! Quick!”

We all ran down the street and peaked by the corner into an alley way. It was Duncan, although he seemed to be a bit on edge, looking around every few seconds and checking his phone. I turned to the group, “Alright! Does anyone have any idea how to convince him to be apart of the Host club?” Everyone, even the guards, fell dramatically backwards. “”You didn’t think about this before?!?!”” The twins shouted/whispered I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed, “Well I was kind of preoccupied with admiring my sweet Haruhi in her new outfit to figure that part of the plan out hehee..” 

I was met with blank irritated stares, and recomposed myself. “No matter though! We’ll just have to..um how do the poor people say it Haruhi?” I asked forgetting the end of the phrase.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Wing it.” 

Honey-Sempai pulled on my sleeve, “Tama-chan, there’s another man over there..”  
Another man? I looked around the corner again and Honey was right, there was another man...a very buisness-y looking man. _**‘What on Earth...’**_

I could just barely make out what they were saying, “Do you have it?” The businessman said in a gruff tone. Duncan nodded, “Do you have my money?” He asked in an equally intimidating way, and reached into his pack to pull out a square package. 

My eyes widened in realization. 

“”We told you he was trouble.”” The twins said, shaking their heads disappointed. 

“Well we gotta stop him.” Haruhi said like it was the most obvious solution. We all stared at her, she couldn’t be serious. 

“But Haruhi,” “,he’s selling dr-” 

“Alright and?? You don’t know his situation, he could be in trouble with someone. You can’t judge someone when you don’t know anything about them!” She argued and for a moment I was shocked, then I smiled warmly. My Haruhi has a way to move people and it’s just one of the many amazing things about her.

“Haruhi’s right!” Confused glances came my way, “Now this is what we’re gonna do…”

 

*Duncan’s POV*

The dealer reached out and i stepped back “You think I’m stupid? Show me the cash. Then you get your product. I don’t do this job out of the kindness of my fuckin’ heart.” 

He chuckled and held up his hands, “Alright, Alright, don’t blow yer top. I got it.” He said simply and pulled out a good sum of cash. 

I refrained from grinning like an idiot, and slowly made my way over to him, “Don’t try anything buddy..” I warned gazing cautiously at the piece attached to his hip. We made the switch and my pulse went down considerably as I flipped through the bills, satisfied I nodded to the man and began to walk back the way I came when suddenly..

_**“STOP POLICE!!”** _


	5. Host for Hire Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO Super sorrrry about the realllly long wait guys! I've been busy with school and what not so I hope you can forgive me! But any way heres the new chapter! Be sure to comment and tell me what you think!

_“STOP POLICE!!”_

Fucking 15 armed policemen came running out of pissing no where; I whipped around, the dealer was making an getaway up the fire escape. 

“Shit!” I said bolting further down the alley toward the thick gutter on the wall. I jumped and began to climb up the narrow thing as fast as humanly possible.

The footsteps seemed to get louder as I went higher up the pipe. “Fuck, Fuck, _FUCK!!_ ” I finally made it to the roof and bolted across, not caring if I was being followed. I just had this instinct that I needed to get as far away from here as possible. 

I ran out of roof quickly so I took a step back, prayed for my life, put all my balls into a sprint and jumped for it. For a split second a strange calm ran through me, but upon realizing what was about to transpire my pulse jacked up. Like that feeling you get when you know your about to hit something incredibly hard. And its gonna hurt like a bitch. 

My calculations on how far away the other rooftop was, I'll admit, a bit off. So I landed, abdomen slamming on the edge of the building, breaking one of my ribs in the process. The pain was numb enough to let me hoist myself up and roll onto the roof still panicking about being arrested. 

“Wait!”

_"FUCK YOU!"_

I took off again hopping over and sliding under various pipes and satellites trying to slow them down. Soon I was running out of roof again and my side started to throb something awful. So I dove behind what seemed to be a over sized ventilation system, my heart was literally beating out of my chest so hard I thought the cops would follow the sound. 

I checked my surroundings, basically bare wasteland except for a fire escape, hopefully leading straight down. The only problem is its right out in the open so if I go for it I’d be spotted. _‘Okay cops on my tail. Only way out. Zero other options. Worst case scenario, they book me and I go to jail for two years…..Yeah not an option. “_

Slowly I peaked my head out for any boys in blue and when none were in sight, I ran for it. 

Or at least I was going to. 

Out of no where just as I push off into a sprint, this guy grabs my arm and swings me slamming me up against the vent wall, his forearm across my neck lifting me up like a rag doll. The man’s face was obscured by the shadows so his face was hard to make out but his eyes. Man his eyes pierced through the darkness like glowing black orbs. Vicious, and deadly.

Shit.

My throat felt like it was on the verge of giving out. And a new pain shot through my ribs again, yup definitely broken. 

“Let..*cough* go a’ me…” I squeezed out. My hands clawing in front of me for a face. There was a good minute of silence in which I thought I was going to pass out when I heard more foot steps approach. 

“There you guys...are….” Said someone panting like he just ran 20 flights of stairs. 

“”Jesus…could you run _any_ faster?”” Those voices I recognized.

Suddenly the forearm pressing against my trachea just vanished and I slid to the floor coughing up probably half my lung. For a moment I thought about taking off again. I don't know who these people are and I don't want to know them. But that soon changed when I saw something. Or rather saw someone.

“You sure run fast when you’re scared! You wanna hold Bun-chan?” 

That puny kid from earlier was in my personal space shoving a pink rabbit near my face. This was when I started noticing everyone around me, my frustration and anger of being tricked and humiliated started to surface.

Man whore Leader started running his mouth,  
“I’m sorry we had to do that, but it was for your own good-”

What?

“You can’t just be transporting drugs and not expect someone to call the police-”

_What?_

“ _ **YOU**_ called the fucking cops?!”

Relief came first. A few more days with my family is good news. Then, like a wall, fury hit me and I instantly got in that blonde motherfucka’s face.

“Do you know how much money you fuckin’ cost me? Not all of us have the luxury to spend all of our daddies money to wipe our asses you pretentious, egotistical, son of a... _ **grrAFUCK!!**_ ” For as far as I can remember I've had instances in my life that I black out when I'm furious, so when my body began acting on its own accord, I didn't care. Although numbers and figures started racing through my head,

_‘Rent’s due in a few weeks’_

I vaguely heard a loud crack and my hand started to feel a strange warmth overcome it, but I ignored it.

_‘Running out of food, need to get to the store...’_

Again I heard a loud, more prominent this time, crack but my other hand began to feel strange. Was I hitting something?

_'Need to get formula, diapers, baby powder, baby clothes...’_

Suddenly something struck the back of my head, which was when I started to become aware about what was going on. The once fuzzy figures became clear, twins were trying to steady my hands which were balled into tight fists, blood covering my knuckles. Haruhi was sitting on the floor upright rubbing her head, eyes squeezed tightly she must be in a daze. 

Lying in front of me was man whore Leader, sporting a brutal bloody nose, and the creepy kid with a pair of broken glasses glaring at me. 

Soon I could recognize that my entire body was tense. Every muscle was contorted and straining itself, even my face was stretched awkwardly in anger. Heart racing and breathing harder than was necessary, I was trying so hard to calm myself down.

I felt very frantic and exposed. Something about whatever just happened doesn't sit right with me. Jesus I need to get home.

“I-”

“You need to calm, _down._ ” Before I could of figured out who spoke I was back against the vents wall again. And that same pair of soulless dark eyes met mine. "Breath, Duncan." he said in such a strong baritone rich voice that was oddly charming and I found myself calming down instantly. For a long moment, all I focused on were his eyes, and the longer I stared the more my nerves died down.

The Man Whore Leader stood still covering his nose. 

“Why?” 

"What?" I tore away from the giant to look at him.

“Why are you selling drugs?”

It was a simple question, and it had a simple answer but saying it wasn't as simple. There would be a million ways they could take it and a million ways it can go wrong.

“You either give us a reason or we’re calling the cops Duncan. So spill it.”

Haruhi was looking at me with a kind of disappointment in her eyes that pisses me off but at the same time makes me feel ashamed. “I.. got a lot of bills to pay.” I said, which wasn't a lie. None of them seemed satisfied with that answer, the big lug tightened his grip on my arms, “The truth.” He grunted. 

These guys just can't mind there own damn business.. "Fine. I'll show ya'. But first can you tell your henchman over here to let me go?" Man Whore Leader nodded to thhe guy who gave me one last look of 'you-try-something-i'll-beat-yo-ass.'

“My apartment is a ways away from here so it’s gonna be a long walk.” I said to them. Creepy kid tried to lift his glasses up his nose which shortly after snapped in half. “We’re taking the car. It’s getting late and walking around this street is too dangerous.” I guess he was right, so we all trudged back down in complete silence. 

Even the car ride was quiet, which irritated me. Silence drove me up a wall, “So, uh you get into fights often?” Haruhi asked. 

“Only when people piss me off.” The words came out of my mouth before I could think about it and shit, the tension in this fancy car launched up like a rocket. Haruhi looked away a bit uncomfortable. I thought about apologizing, I don't need to act like a total ass consideri-"Then you haven't fought often considering." "How much you sucked back there." "Honestly my grandfather could hit harder!"

Oh look at that, my apology just jumped out the window. 

“Hikaru, Karou be nice.” 

“Be nice?? This guy just full on assaulted us and _**I**_ need to be nice?!” Hikarou said not hiding his hateful glare toward me. 

Silence, again. Ugh!

“We’re almost there…” I said as the driver pulled up to my apartment, “ _ **This**_ is where you live?” asked, Hikaru. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. As we made our way up the stairs my nerves were creeping up on me again.

“Duncan you gonna open the door?” I looked down at Haruhi and back at the door holding my breath. I knocked 7 times in rhythm. (I told Sarah never to open the door for anyone unless they knock like that)

*Knock knock knock knockknock-knockknock* 

“Whoooooo iiiiis it?” came Sarah’s voice from behind the door. 

“It’s me you block head open the door."

While she was unlocking the various amount of locks on my door I turned to the others. 

“You want my reason?” she opened the door to reveal Anna, Laura and Meg huddled around one coloring book smiling and laughing with each other. 

“ _ **They**_ are my reason.”


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and our Host Club friends finally have a sit down! Duncan however still doesn't fully trust the gang, so what chaos will his lies ensnare? What lie did he tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Sooooooooo sorry for the wait guys! I had the chapter done Saturday and I was gonna edit it on Sunday but then Sunday turned into Tuesday and AH! Any way! I'll try to write up the chapters faster just bare with me! And Thank you guys so much for the support! Keep telling me what you thing of Duncan's journey!

We all sat at the chipped, wooden dining table that I had found only a few days prior at the dump. I was at one end and across from me was Man Whore Leader. On either side of him sat Haruhi and Creepy Glasses Guy. I wouldn't in a million years taken this guy seriously if it weren't for the dark powerhouse behind him. 

It was almost like that scene in the godfather. 

The twins seemed bored out of their minds, ‘cause they couldn’t seem to be able to sit still, taking a look in my cupboards whispering things to each other. It was starting to piss me off, like this entire situation.

“This is….a lovely home.” The guy looked like he was going to have a stroke, trying to choke out a compliment on my apartment.

“Thanks.” I said flatly.

“Are those _all_ your sisters?” Haruhi asked genuinely interested. I shrugged, “Yeah they can be pains in the ass-” “Swear!!” “-see what I mean?” She nodded, smiling. The guy next to her--Okay I'm done.

“What the fuck is your name? All of you? Cause it’s really pissing me off that the only one I know the name of is Haruhi over here.” I said crossing my arms. 

The Man Whore Leader smiled, “Of course, of course. I am Tamaki Souh, President of the Host Club, but you’ve probably already heard of me.” He said as some sparkly shit surrounded him. I rolled my eyes, guy needs a reality check. 

He continued, “My friend here,” pointed to the Creepy glasses guy, “Is Vice President Kyouya Ootori.” Guy gave me no acknowledgement whatsoever and just continued writing whatever he was writing in his notepad, fucking weirdo. 

“The silent giant behind me is Takashi Morinozuka; the little boy that ran in your sisters playroom with them was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Honey.” 

With the help of a little process of elimination, the only one without an introduction was the twins, both of which I vaguely remembered the names of. I go to look at the place I last saw them, to find out they weren’t there anymore. 

Suddenly on either side of me, was a twin now sitting on the edge of the table. The one on my right spoke first. “I’m Hikaru.” He said in a practiced velvet voice, twirling a finger through my hair. 

_You have got to be kidding me._

What got me though, what really got me was when I felt a slim finger trace my jaw line before it pulled my face upwards facing him. “And _I’m. Kaoru._ ” The hoarse whisper that fell off his words brought the hairs on my neck to stand on end. His voice was almost identical to his brothers but for some reason, when he spoke..it made me what to _listen. ___

___Wait._ _ _

___What the ever loving fuck did I just say?_ _ _

__“Okay. Okay. Guys c’mon don’t harass the poor guy.” said Haruhi making light of the situation. They both pouted but obeyed, Kaoru took his hand off and they went back to being distracted and distant._ _

__I shook off whatever feeling was terrorizing me and glanced back over at Tamaki, “Now what? You got your answer. S-”_ _

__“Slow down Duncan, no need to get upset. We’re not here to threaten your family. We just wanna talk.”_ _

__Yeah that's what the mobster tells the John before his henchmen pops a cap in his ass._ _

__Tamaki sighed, “Well I’ll just come right out with it, I have a proposition for you Duncan.”_ _

__Probably to work in his families underground sex slave business so he don’t kill my family._ _

__“Think of it as a job offer.” said the Kyouya guy, looking up from his notepad._ _

__That got my attention._ _

__“What kind of offer…?” I asked._ _

__He placed his fingers together, all evil like, “Well in light of the physical prowess you showed earlier, I would like officially hire you to be the bodyguard for the members of the Host Club.”_ _

__I stared at him, then to the big guy, then back at him, He held up his hand, “I am fully aware that Mori and Honey could fully protect the club. But that's not their image. Strong and silent; boy lolita can’t get involved in any form of confrontation. And as far as I can see, I don’t believe you are in any position to refuse.” He said closing his notepad with a click and stood leaning over the table. His arm outstretched, “Do we have a deal?”_ _

__The guy was right in a twisted way, I had no other means to support my family. So I swallowed my pride and took his hand in a shake._ _

__“Deal.” I said. He grinned, I might've just made a deal with the devil._ _

__“Great! Now about your housing…”-”There’s a vacant apartment in my building! You guys could live there!” interrupted Haruhi happy with the outcome of this conversation. Tamaki seemed to mull over the idea before nodding. “I don’t see why not! We can certainly help you pay the first few months of rent! This is so exciting!! ” said Tamaki smiling happily at me. I didn't return the look. What have I gotten myself into?_ _

__Before anything else was said, a familiar cry rang through the apartment._ _

__“EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!”_ _

___Fuck._ _ _

__All the talk in the room just fell flat, they all looked toward the hallway leading to the girls bedroom. Honey came out, tears streaming down his face._ _

__“I didn’t-*hic* mean to! *hic**hic*” He jumped into the arms of Mori, burying his head in the crook of the giants neck._ _

__Sarah came out after holding the culprit for that screech. “Don’t worry about it Honey! The little guy's just a cry baby, honest.”_ _

__I stood up, “Sorry, give me a sec.”_ _

__I walked over and took the blubbering thing in my arms, slowly bouncing him back and forth. After a while he started to calm down._ _

__Tamaki looked between me and the small human, “Wait..you..how..that's a-”_ _

__“A baby.” whispered Haruhi._ _

__I looked at him funny, “Yeah so? He’s my…son, names Avery.”_ _


	7. First day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan's first day working for the Host Club goes by without a hitch! Well sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait! I hope you all enojoy! And don't be a stranger, tell me how you feel about the story so far! :D

Avery is a baby of just about a year old. I’m not entirely sure because I found him one day, tossed in with the garbage on the street. Just lying there, crying out for the mother who had abandoned him. It always made me sick to my core thinking about it; how someone could do that to a child, a fucking baby for Christ sake. 

My first thought when I found him was to drop him off at the fire station, but I’ve known kids who grew up in the foster care system. Jumping from family to family, not really feeling wanted or loved, and that was no way to grow up. So I brought him to my shabby old apartment in Oak Park. 

The first few weeks were a bit tough, having to wake up at ungodly hours of the night to quiet the crying monster who's crying would wake everyone else up. And after I had the tyrant put back to sleep, I had to help the others fall back a sleep, you can imagine how easy I was to deal with in the morning because of that. 

But we made it, somehow, and now we've gotten the feeding, changing and bathing down to a science. Laura picked out the name, Avery, after some character she saw on one of the TV's in a store window. We all liked it so that's what we stuck with.

And when I had Avery with me in public, going to the store or super market, everyone assumed he was my kid. I didn't care enough to correct them, so when the rumor went around that Avery was my son I just went with it and no one questioned me. It was better that way, because if my secret was found out, they’d take him away, and then take away my sisters and...I just can’t have that happen. 

Anyway, true to his word Tamaki and the others came over the next day with a professional moving crew and everything.Which made me insecure and angry because our stuff filled about 6 by 5 ft of a 28 by 8 ft sized trailer.

The girls were pretty excited, well Anna was anyway, Sarah was more focused on making sure the movers didn't break her stuff, Laura clung to me like a frightened puppy and Meg was-

_*Crash!*_ “Sorry!!” 

...being Meg.

Even though I didn’t say it, I was thankful for the many willing hands because even holding Avery was a struggle due to the roof hopping incident. When we got settled I thought about thanking them, Tamaki and the others, but before I made a decision they left. Oh well. 

-

I could barely pay attention to the lesson I was so focused on my first day at ‘work.’ Haruhi mentioned before that Tamaki likes to do these themes for the club where they dress up, but no one finds out till they actually get down to the club room. It freaked me out all to hell because all I could picture was a dark room with a dominatrix thing where all they had me in was a studded collar and a g-string. 

I shuddered at the thought. 

-

Sooner than I wanted, the bell rang for last period and I groaned, grabbed my shit, and trudged toward the Music room. 

The hallway was quiet, not a soul in sight. Which I didn't mind to much, the less people to bother me the better. Just made me think more that this was a walk to my death. 

When the doors were in sight I grit my teeth and gripped the handle swinging open the door. Instantly I was blinded by the brightness of the room and the smell of some strange foreign perfumed air. When I focused my senses I couldn’t believe my eyes, the music room it once was, was long gone and turned into some sort of Arabian palace. 

“Holy shit..” I whispered dropping my pack to the ground, gazing at the detail of the place. 

“Crazy right? Tamaki-sempai always goes overboard on these things.” said Haruhi walking over to me. I nodded “Overboard is an understatement..” 

She led me over to where the others were getting dressed: Mori was helping the little guy lace his pointy shoes, the twins were doing each others face paint, Kyouya was writing in his notepad talking to Tamaki who was trying to clip on some fancy looking jewelry. 

Honey spotted me first and clapped his hands smiling, “Duncan’s here!” 

Both twins rolled their eyes and Kyouya looked up from his notepad, “You’re late, grab the clothes I laid out for you there and go get dressed. Customers will be here any moment.”

I looked at the clothing and cringed “Do I NEED to dress up, it’s not like I’ll be doing anyth-” “Look around you Duncan. What do you see?” Kyouya asked sternly. I stopped and did as instructed.   
“A lot of..expensive stuff.” I said slowly. 

The guy rolled his eyes. “Yes. And what else??” 

“I don’t fuckin’ know! It’s just a bunch of detailed shi-” 

“Exactly. We pay a lot of money, on this expensive _stuff_ for detail. Our customers like authenticity, so we provide them that along with the ‘exotic’ young men sent to woo them. So stop whining and get dressed.” He said with a glare. I grumbled and took the thing walking into a separate room to get changed into a dumbass suit for this dumbass club for dumbass reasons…

I looked in the mirror, then immediately looked away. I was like an evil version of Aladdin. With the same harem pants only in a grey color, a red sash that tied around my waist and pointy ass fucking black shoes. I pulled down the black vest, which didn’t have any buttons in the front expossing my front, trying to cover up the rest of my slightly exposed back. It did but not as much as I would’ve liked. The last item in my hand was supposed to be some sort of head-dress that I had no God forsaken idea how to put on, so I just flung the thing over my shoulder and walked back into the musi...palace.

“Ugh can you do anything for yourself?” came an annoyed soft spoken voice from behind me. I turned to see Kaoru in this gold shall that fell off one shoulder exposing part of his slim chest, it was tied at his hip with a red rope, no shoes to speak of, his face however was decorated with gold accessories. A plethora of earrings on one ear, one of which was attached to a chain that connected to a gold nose ring. Which in turn made me trail my eyes to his that were winged with dark eyeliner, all in all not that bad lookin’. 

He snatched the scarf off my shoulder mumbling something along the lines of useless and began wrapping the thing around my head, I just waited quietly for him to finish even when he pulled my head down harshly so he could have a better reach. 

“There.” He huffed, finishing and backed up placing his hands on his hips. The only thing not covered was my eyes, which I was grateful for because I started blushing due to Kaoru’s now shocked expression as his eyes trailed up and down my torso.

“What?” I exclaimed crossing my hands over my chest, glaring at him.

“You’re a lot more...buff than I thought.” He said in almost a whisper before turning on his heel and walking away. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose sighing. _'Whatever.'_

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced over to see it was Mori, “Tamaki wants to see you.” He said in that deep baritone voice, I sighed “Asshole couldn't come tell me himself?” He just shrugged and walked me to where the blonde mad man was currently talking to Kyouya about something.

He spotted me mid sentence, “Duncan! There you are! Quick, go stand by the door!” He ran over and started dragging me to the set of overly large doors, “All you need to do is stand here- no here - and bow when the young ladies come in, and if there’s an incident, which there probably won't be, step in and put a stop to it respectfully alright? These are classy ladies and they should be respected as such.” He said sauntering away, his sash swaying back n’ forth behind him. 

I growled after him but did what I was told and stood in place. This job, hell, this entire _week_ took unexpected turns, I went from being a dealer on the street, to being a bodyguard for a bunch of rich kids who I barely know.

While I was deep in thought the bell rang signalling classes were let out and almost instantly a crowd a girls came in. I did as instructed and bowed extending my arm to usher them inside. Eyes were on me along with a soft chorus of hellos as the ladies passed. 

The first hour was fine, I spent most of it distracting myself by counting the fancy tile designs on the ceiling. I was at 147 when the door opened, I bowed and waited for the clipping of a set of heels walking away. I heard about a total of 4 fast clips before something ripped and there was a loud bang causing me to turn and catch a small yellow body now on the floor. 

The girl slowly got up putting a hand to her face, she was probably crying. Great.

Tamaki somehow appeared next to the girl in an instant; with a sad expression on his face he cupped her cheeks. 

“Oh my poor princess! I will send for a replacement dress immediately! Are you alright?” he asked stroking a thumb across her cheek, wiping away a tear. 

This would definitely be a scene in a painfully boring chick flick I swear. 

This was when a soft glimmer caught my eye, a slim chain with a red pendant lay on the floor. I reached down to pick it up and grabbed the girls shoulder. The conversations went quiet as she turned around to face me, I lifted up the pendant,

“You dropped this.” I said, bored. The girl seemed to be embarrassed but reached up to take it out of my hand. 

“Thank y-you.” is possibly what she said but I had already turned my back on her and walked away.


	8. Unleash the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan takes it personally when a mystery girl gets taken advantage of by her boyfriend and goes off. Tamaki hatches a plan and Haruhi is a little smart ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOrRyyyy! fight scene's will be the death of me I swear XP I hope you guys like it! Tell me what cha think! ;3 also if you wanna listen to the song Duncan was singing, it's called "When I fall in love" my personal favorite is when Doris Day sings it but there are many remakes of it so take your pick haha :)

After all the girls left I walked home with Haruhi; one because she didn’t want Tamaki walking her home, and we were going to the same place so, yeah. 

“All I’m saying is, if Makoto Sensei wasn't dumber than a bag of rocks when it came to politics, I wouldn't have to interrupt him every five seconds.” I said, trying to defend my actions earlier today during class. 

She just shrugged, “You could just _not_ interrupt him. That way he wont get mad and you wont get in trouble 'every five seconds'.”

I rolled my eyes this girl always seemed to have a smart ass answer.

“By the way,” She tucked some hair behind her ear, “Some of the girls I was talking with today asked about you.” She said. 

“Uh Okay?” 

“Well I’m just saying, the ‘hot hunk in the scarf’ is getting the attention his _ass_ ets seem to definitely deserve.” she giggled.

"Give me a break..." I groaned this new-found fascination with everyone about my ass is growing like a angry tumor on my nerves. 

We made it to the complex, and made the trip up the stairs. I thought the conversation was finished but, “ _And_ I got a lot of the same question thrown at me. Which I’m actually starting to wonder myself at the moment.” 

“Yes it’s true, my dick is massive.” I said sarcastically. 

She clearly didn't get the joke. “Um it was, ‘if you were to become a host, what type would you be’? I said the Loud American type, but they didn't find that to funny.” She said smiling but looked at me for an answer. 

I unlocked my door and shrugged “How the fuck would I know?”

-

_Tamaki’s POV_

This wasn’t good. Somehow a certain strawberry blonde, self proclaimed Manager of the Host Club found out about the hiring of a certain club bodyguard, and was not happy about it. 

“I can not believe this! Going under my nose to hire some American boy and then have the nerve not to tell me about it, why-”

“I made the executive decision to hire him.” said Kyouya clicking his pen closed.

She recoiled, “Oh then it was probably the right decision my dear Kyouya," her grotesque anger was replaced with one of happiness and joy. It was almost creepy. 

“But still Kyouya, I would like to review him just make sure he’s not wasting your important time and money.” she said. Kyouya nodded, “Of course Renge. He should be coming in soon don’t worry.”

That was when a splendid idea came to mind. "Ms. Renge, I have the perfect way you could conduct your 'review' of sorts..."  
-

_Duncan's POV_

_“In a restless world like this is~, love is en~ded befo~re it’s begu~n...”_

I've had that damn song stuck in my head all day. I caught Sarah singing it in the shower last night and since then it’s all I've been doing, singing a damn love song. 

A few people glanced my way either out of admiration or curiosity, I guess when you sing in English in a place like Japan, confusion sets in. 

I made my way toward the Music room half expecting the palace to still be there because I can’t imagine being able to take that entire thing down in one day. When I walked inside it looked like normal, I was a bit disappointed. 

The room was empty though, and quiet. 

Something was up. 

“Guys..?” I asked apparently to nobody. I placed my pack on one of the couches and quickly checked all the rooms, no one was in sight. 

“Where the hell are-” 

_**“AAAAAAAAH!”** _

I whipped my head around to see a blonde girl with a bow in her hair burst out of a room, that I could've sworn I checked, in the school uniform that seemed to be torn at the collar. She looked terrified. 

Almost immediately this butch lookin' guy comes out after her, a vile look on his face. “Listen sweetheart. Go back in there and finish what you started and I’ll leave you alone.”

What I think is going down better not be. 

She shook her head, “N-no! I don’t want to! And you c-can’t make me!” she said in a shaky voice. That seemed like the answer he didn't want to hear, “Oh what makes you think I wont _make_ you?”

 _This mutha’ fucka’._ I clenched my fists, shit like this makes my blood boil. The pair didn't seem to see me stalk over to them, my body tense and my eyes were locked on the guy thoughts of his brutal murder going through my head.

At this point he grabbed the girls wrist pulling her toward him. She tried to hit him but he just slapped her and took the other hand twisting it slightly, making her let out a cry. 

“Y-you’re hurting me Makoto…” she barely even whispered it. Sick bastard just smirked, “You think this hurts? Heh just you wait…” 

I gave the ass no warning when I sucker punched him to the side of the head. He let go of the girl, staggering back in a daze. Without hesitating I took his collar in my hands and slammed him against the nearest wall, scum curse at me but shut up real quick when I got a couple more knocks in. My knuckles were starting to get covered in his blood, and with each blow I could feel the bruises forming on his face

I paused for a minute to regain my breath then kneed him in the stomach, he fell to the floor coughing up blood. 

_“Fuckin’ scum.”_ I spat, decreeing the fight to be over and unofficially declaring me the winner. I turned and walked over to the shocked girl. My footsteps seemed to echo incredibly loud due to the new found silence. I swung off my jacket, offered it to her not saying a word, she hesitated before taking it from me and wrapping it around her shoulders. I noticed her eyes were on my knuckles so I shoved them in my pockets.

“Ya’ alright?” I asked.

She was quiet for a long time before nodding. “Thank you.”

I shrugged, “Yeah well whatever. Guy deserved it.” I glanced back at him, he seemed to be unconscious, “Got lucky if you ask me...” I growled.

“What?” 

“U-uh nothing. Just, ah fuck-you want me to walk you somewhere, you know safe or something? Call someone?” I asked rubbing my face, more out of inconvenience than irritation. Second day on the job and I’m already beating the shit outta some guy, who’s daddies probably got connections to the fuckin’ Yakuza and imma be dead in a alley way by tomorrow. 

The girl was taking forever to spit out an answer, “Hey! You hearin’ me? I sa-”

“He’s perfect!!” 

Out of fucking thin air Tamaki and the others come out applauding like I had just won some pompous award for my work with the homeless. The same girl that seemed to be on the verge of tears a minute ago was now grinning at me with this determined borderline psychotic look in her eyes.

I slowly started to realize something was up. The girl looked over at Kyouya, “Oh I now understand what you meant by sumblime talent my darling!” 

I glanced between the two, “Someone mind filling me in?” 

“That raw passion! The protective rage, coupled with an apparent wanting to do the moral and right thing, no fear in the face of an adversary. But even still keeping intact that sense of mystery and darkness simultaneously showing off the glimmer of light that young girls strive to brighten. Oooo he’s sublime!,” she paused, for what I would assume was dramatic effect, and shoved a fat finger in my face, “You, Duncan Howard, are the Bad Boy Type!” 

-

“So, lemme get this straight. You hired somebody to ‘rough you up’ in front of me so that I would get mad and beat the crap outta him. To..I'm sorry fill me in on what you thought the reason was again?”  
Renge nodded taking another sip of her tea. "It's simple. I needed to be sure if you were worth my dear Kyouya's time."

I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose, “So I pounded that guys face in for really, no reason then.”

“It was for good reason! You were saving a young damsel in distress! And when you handed me your jacket without saying a word, spoke like a thousand cries of love! So romantic.” She sighed.

Is she for real?

Honey came up next to me, a sheepish look on his face, “So Dun-chan, you wanna be a host? You get to talk to a bunch of nice ladies _and_ have all the sweets you could eat!” I rolled my eyes, “No way in he-”

“I’ll give you a raise.” announced Kyouya. 

“Fine."


	9. Sick to my Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan's first official day as a host and..is he nervous? And even Duncan has his kryptonite. Also who was that...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!! Don't be a stranger, tell me what you think! <3 
> 
> p.s. Sorry its a lil shoooort >_>

“So I just..talk to them right?” I asked, re-tying my tie for the third time. Haruhi smirked and came over to help, “You’re not nervous are you?” I glared at her, “I’m not nervous. I just-I don’t know nevermind, Jesus.” 

When she was done I ran my hand through my hair, she rolled her eyes “Just have a conversation. You’ll get used to it, now come on. The opening is the best part.” She said walking to where everyone was setting themselves up. I sighed and followed her, ending up leaning against the sofa arm looking anywhere but the door when it opened. 

_Here we go…_

I sat on an uncomfortable chair, having an uncomfortable conversation with the two girls across from me who were obviously uncomfortable and the whole situation was just, getting on my nerves.

“So uh what part of America are you from?” asked the brunette who really should’ve rethought the pounds of makeup on her face. I shrugged, “Chicago. Oak Park Chicago.” It got quiet again, this is harder than I thought.

“Uh what about you girls? Your daddies ever bring you cross country or something?” I realized the wording to that question could've severly backfired on me, but they were cool about it. Telling my about their annual trips to Paris and Germany. 

“Wow. You girls are livin' the dream.” I said half sarcastically taking a slurp of my cold tea. 

“I noticed you haven’t touched the sweets, you should really try one. Kyouya always imports the best from all over the world.” said the blonde. I shook my head, “Nah, hate sweet things. Makes my stomach turn.” I said leaning back in my chair. 

The brunette seemed to physically deflate upon hearing that. Bringing the neatly folded box she brought in closer to herself, like she was trying to hide it from me. 

“What’s that?” I asked bluntly pointing to it. She acted ashamed that I could see the thing, “O-Oh. It’s nothing just something I made for your first day of-” “Can I see ‘em?” Little more demanding than I would’ve liked but got my point across.

She thought about it for a minute before bringing it up slowly, giving it over to me with a shaky hand. I grabbed it, my hand brushing against hers for a split second. 

I ignored the strange sound the girls were making and examined the box, it was a small, wrapped in pink, and had _‘Enjoy <3’_ written on the top. I cracked it open and, Jesus H Christ, the combined smell of chocolate chip cookies and strawberry cupcakes infected my air. I looked between the girl and the sweets for a minute before I snatched a cupcake and took out a chunk of it. 

“But Duncan you said you d-” “You mahde themb for meh right?” I said, mouth full of this sweet shit. She nodded, I looked off to the side. My face started to redden from holding back my lunch. “Then I like ‘em.” I mumbled shoving the rest of it in my mouth.  
She blushed, looked at her friend and they started giggling like crazy.

Seeing them smile, made me a bit less sick to my stomach.

-

When all the customers finally left I collapsed face first on one of the sofas, my stomach shouting some satanic rituals at me, probably cursing me for eating the rest of those sweets.

“Why did you eat them if you knew they were-” “ _Shut. Up._ Your voice is the last one I want to hear right now.” I growled at Hikaru. Kaoru crouched down so he was nose to nose with me, “Awww poor Duncan’s got a bellyache~.” He teased. I looked him dead in the eyes, grabbing his shirt collar, “I will _vomit_ on you Kaoru.” I seethed. 

That made them laugh but they left me alone. 

I sat there for a good ten minutes trying to take a nap, when my phone started to buzz. "Can't get thirty minutes to myself can I..." I mumbled whipping the device out. It was a text from Kyouya, how he got my number I will never know or question. 

It read: _**'Get out to courtyard. Slight problem.'**_

I sighed, pulled myself up and made my way to the window that overlooked the courtyard. 

The sudden sunlight blinded me for a bit, but when my eyes focused I could clearly see the guys being swarmed by this herd of guys, they wore brown uniforms. This girl hid behind one of the brown suits; seemed like she was egging the guys on. Haruhi tried to calm one of the brown shirts down but he barked something at her that pissed Tamaki and the others off.

“Sh _iii_ t..” I mumbled bolting out the door and almost falling on my face flying down the stairs. "Shit, shit, _shiiit!_ " I shoved past people in the hallway, and busting out the door leading to the courtyard. I could hear the yelling and cursing from here, and it was a matter of time before someone threw a punch. 

By the time I got there Tamaki and the twins were in some of the guys faces, Kyouya and Mori were standing in front of Haruhi and Honey. Honey was crying in the brunettes arms.

“You come near my girl again Pretty boy, I’ll _beat_ you half to _death._ ” said Leader Brown suit to Tamaki who didn’t back down. “I have no idea what you mean. My friends and I have never seen you or your girlfriend before.” 

Leader Brown suit just seemed to get angrier and just started bellowing how he was going to kick his ass.

I noticed Kyouya was looking at me, he pointed toward the situation in front of him. Guess that was my clue to butt in. 

“Oi! Guys, chill out for a second!” I shouted. 

They all turned to me, “Who the _fuck_ are you?” spatted one of the brown suits. 

My eyes narrowed, and I stalked over to the group making sure my glare was piercing holes on that moron. 

“Duncan. And a bit of advice, don’t curse at a guy who isn't afraid to take your skull and bash it _repeatedly_ it against the pavement. ” He seemed a little nervous now, good. “Now,” I said looking away from him at over at the others “What the hell is going on?” 

The twins were quick to answer, “”These guys just shoved the boss to the ground yelling about how he tried to steal this simpletons 'girl'.”” They sent a tattling glare at the brown suits. 

Leader Brown suit went back in Tamaki’s face, “He did!-” 

“-I most certainly did not!” 

_**“Shad Up!”**_

I walked over to Leader Brown suit and inserted myself between the two, “Listen man I get it, stand by your woman, I can respect that, but trust me. Walk away from this.” I demanded. I was taller than him but he was packing more muscle so if a fight broke out I’d need a plan on how the hell I would take him out.

We just stared at each other for a while, like if one of us moved we’d all be at each others throats. After a minute, he turned to his buddies “Let’s get out of here boys.” He said grabbing his girls hand and walking away. I sighed, crisis averted. 

When they were a few ways away I turned to Tamaki, “What the hell man? Why were you doggin his girl?” I asked shoving my hands in my pockets. 

In that exact moment everyone bursted into outrage, “Tama-chan would never ever do that to a lady!!” Honey said with a little puffed out face. “”Yeah! The girl was obviously making it up!”” The twins got in my face and I lifted my hands in surrender “Alright alright!! Jeez! I just don’t see why she’d make something like that up.” 

Haruhi shrugged, “Why does anyone do the things they do. Just forget about it. And thanks for the save back there Duncan.” She said smiling at me before saying goodbye and walking away. 

I sighed and checked my phone, “Listen as much as I like fighting random assholes for you, I gotta get home.” I said looking over at Kyouya for the okay. He nodded and I waved the guys goodbye before heading off.  
-  
I don’t know if it was because I wasn't paying attention or that he just appeared out of thin air but I knocked shoulders with this creepy guy just outside the school. 

“My apologies dear Howard.” He said in an eerily quiet voice. “Uh its alright….man.” I turned to see that the guy was gone, and where he stood was this back little bag. I picked it up and untied the string, inside was this small wooden cat that had a sinister grin on its face.


	10. The Twins Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! The brothers with a strange bond are having at it and Duncan seems to be taking sides. WARNING: Beelzenef curse dolls were used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...DON'T KILL ME!! I havent updated in a while cause my life has been a bit hectic this past month and I never got around to working on this chapter but here it is!! I hope you all had a great and safe holiday break! And this chapters a bit longer to possibly make up for the little hiatus. >_> again very sorry!!  
> But don't be a stranger, tell me what you think! <333333

“”It’s time to play the which one is Hikaru game!!”” 

The twins were entertaining a fairly large amount of girls today and I think were running out of interesting things to do. I finished my last client a few minutes ago and was helping Haruhi put away the extra tea sets. 

The brothers did this strange dance to confuse the girls before pointing at one of them asking her to guess. She guessed wrong and all the girls flew into a cluster of laughter at her ignorance, not like any one of them could’ve gotten it right either. 

“I honestly don’t understand why no one can tell them apart.” Haruhi mumbled adding more china cups to her tray. We were just two tables away from the overly excited bunch, I shrugged “They just don’t spend enough time with the devil spawns as much as you do.” I said grinning when she gave me a swift punch to the arm for the comment. 

“Has anyone ever been able to tell you two apart Hikaru?” asked one of the girls. The brothers shook their heads in a fake show of disappointment. “Sadly,” “, not even our parents can tell us apart.” The ladies gave an exaggerated ‘awwww’ that made me sick. Those two were anything but a pity case. 

I have no clue how I became the center of attention in their conversation but it happened, “Hey Duncan, could you,” “be a doll and come over here?” came the beckon from the mischief makers. I heaved a big sigh and gave Haruhi a look of ‘please kill me’ before walking over to the group.

“Yeah what’ dya want?” I asked annoyed. 

“”Wanna play a game?”” “All you need to do is guess which one is Hikaru and you win!” I rolled my eyes but played along. Pausing only thinking for a moment before leaning against the sofa arm, hands crossed. “Okay. So all I have to do is guess which one’s which?” I asked. 

They nodded together, I looked between them for an obnoxiously long while before glancing to the ground, “Wait, wait, Kaoru what’s it called again?” I asked.

He sighed exaggeratedly “We’ve said it like three ti….” He lost his voice when I pointed at him, it took a minute but when he realized the mistake all he could do was pout and look the other way. “Cheater..” He mumbled. I shrugged, “You never said how I had to tell you apart buddy. Now,” I curled my lips into a sly smirk. “What’s my prize?” 

They gave me an incredulous look ““Prize?”” I pushed off the couch taking a step toward them. “Yeah, I played your little game and I won, so whats my reward?” I was chest to face with Kaoru leaning down to meet his eyes, “Or...are _you_ my reward?” I couldn’t help the smile that crept on my face when I saw that glimmer of excitement in the kids auburn eyes, Hikaru looked to his brother with a more than shocked expression on his face. 

Kaoru raised his nose at me in disgust, I pouted “Awwww c’mon don’t be like that... _I promise to be gentle this time..”_ I brought a hand to his chin and forced him face me; a dark red blush crept across his face while he stared at me. I’ve noticed when Kaoru gets flustered, when he doesn’t expect it, he gets a little miffed, making it so fun to tease him.

“You’re a pig…” He said with little malice that I payed no mind to. The silence in the room was deafening, I could just feel the stares from the group of girls behind me. It made the hair on my neck stand on end, and not in a good way. Being stared at made me feel like I was being judged.

“Come one Duncan stop playing around.” Was Haruhi’s voice from behind me. I glanced back at her then back at Kaoru whose gaze seemed uneasy. “Fine....goodbye ladies.” I said walking away with Haruhi.

\---

“Shut up! No one cares what you have to say Kaoru!!” Shouted Hikaru to his brother. We were in the middle of damn class when this fight broke out. It was a spectacle and the teacher seemed to afraid to say anything to stop them. 

“Jesus! Do you ever stop talking?! God you’re always like this!” Kaoru spat back getting in his face. I looked at Haruhi for some answers and she seemed as freaked out as the rest of the class was. What the fuck was up with these guys?

\---

The next day I was groggy and borderline mental ‘cause Avery, for some fuckin’ reason, wouldn’t go to sleep so I was up all night trying to calm him down. So I was at that point where I was contemplating killing myself or anyone that comes in within 5 feet of me. I walked into class before the morning bell, and there was a large group huddled in the back near my desk. I pushed past people to get to my seat. When I finally got to the center was when I got what all the hubbub was about. 

Almost instantly I was in tears. “BWAAAahhhhahahaaaaa~!!” The brothers both gave me a menacing glare but it just made me laugh harder, “W-Whaha-at the f-fuck did you idiots do to your hair?!” I literally couldn’t breathe. 

_Pink-Haired-Hikaru_ spoke up first, “It’s not funny you idiot. I just didn’t want to be associated with my brother anymore. I’m tired of being mistaken for his ugly mug!” The venom in his voice made me stop short in my laughter. _Blue-Haired-Kaoru_ crossed his arms. “I did it first, then Hikaru decided to copy me. Like he always does!! Not one original idea in that moronic brain of his, honestly.” 

I stared at the brothers who were glaring at one another then over to Haruhi, she just shook her head and shrugged. 

\---

The class went by in anything but a quiet manner. The whole time all I could hear _‘Stop touching me! - I’m not touching you’_ I get enough of that at home, hearing it here just made me annoyed.

I was itchin’ to get out of that class when the bell rang. I wasn’t even half way down the hall when I a familiar voice echos down after me. “Duncan hold up!” I stopped and turned on my heel to see Kaoru, blue hair and all, jogging up to me. 

“What do ya want?” I grunted, he gave an annoyed glance behind him. “Most of my classes are with that disgusting pest, so I switched into some of your classes. I was thinking we could walk together.” I raised a suspicious eyebrow, switching out of your classes this deep into the semester is gonna be killer on his grades, that is if he even cares. This feud between him and his brother must be a bit more serious than I first thought. 

“Fine,” I sighed, “just keep your blue hair-itis away from me. I kinda like the look I got goin' on here.” That made him laugh, his smile seemed different than usual, less bratty and more soft, suited him better. 

Few more sarcastic comments about his hair later, we were outside Music Room 5. “Woah. I’ve never been in a music room thats purpose was a music room.” Kaoru said admiring the assortment of pianos and guitars. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to the window. 

Soon the other students started to pile in, I payed no mind to them. Just kept an eye on the blue haired twin as he chatted the teachers ear off. 

“Alright class, go to your seats. Now I want you all to jump right in the project we started yesterday. Kaoru since you came in in the middle you’ll be paired with Duncan-” Moans and groans were heard from the other students. 

“C’mon Sensei, I need this grade! Why should the new kid get an A on the first day!” 

“Yeah! Pair someone else up with Duncan!”

“That’s enough! Either start your assignment now or after school with me.” He said to the rest of the students, they hushed up real quick and began to work. I chuckled when Kaoru shuffled over to the desk next to mine. “Why was everyone complaining about my being paired up with you?” he whispered. I shrugged, knowing full well why. Only A in a class full of C’s and D’s, kids are gonna want your help for everything. 

“So what are we doing?” Kaoru asked looking at the other students working busily on the assignment. 

“We need to write an original song, lyrics, notes everything. Then either one or both of us needs to perform in front of the class.” I pulled out my lyric book and flipped through the many worn out pages to my most recent song. 

I placed it on his desk, “I already wrote the song, all we need to do is write the sheet music, do you know how to play an instrument?” I asked as he read my work, a look of awe gracing his face. “Duncan..this is really good.” He complimented, looking at me with this admiration I wasn’t used to coming from him. 

“And uh no not really. My mother tried to teach me piano, but I never got the hang of it.” He said scratching his head embarrassed. I shook my head “Thats fine, just means you’re gonna be the one doing the vocals.” I stated simply, walking over to pick out one of the guitars. 

“W-Wait me?? But I can’t-” “You’re gonna have to. The actual presentation isn’t for a few days so buy some singing lessons, you’ll be fine.” I said making sure the instrument was in tune. 

The class continued with small talk and a question or two about me demonstrating my musical skills, in which I turned down. Although it was kinda funny to see him pout when I didn’t give him what he wanted. It was kinda cute.

The bell rang and I packed my stuff, nodded at Kaoru before heading to my next class.

\---

The rest of the week consisted of boring classes, annoying teachers and the strange fight between the two identical brothers seemed to be escalating. I think I saw Hikaru try and shove Kaoru in the hall but I wasn’t sure. 

When I made it down to the music room after school I could hear shit being thrown around and I banged my head against the door. “More of this petty shit fighting, my God I hope one of em yells loud enough to pop their own head off.” I mumbled to myself as I opened the door, and oh what do ya know the gang was watching the brothers have at it again.

“...Don’t you guys think that maybe, It’s time you give up all this fighting? It’s driving me insane..” Said Tamaki in an annoyed tone. I walked up next to him, “Yeah I’m with Blondie. This pissing match’s gettin’ on my nerves.”

Hikaru ignored me, “What you say? It’s driving you insane, you’ve gotta be kidding me! How do you think _I_ feel right now?!” He yelled, looking back at his brother in disgust. “Everytime I look in the mirror I see _his_ face! I’m sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you Kaoru!” The venom dripping from his voice was a little chilling for a guy like him. “The truth is, _I HATE YOUR GUTS!!_ ” 

Alright this was starting to get out of hand, “Guys calm-”

“You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact I hate you so much I got this,” He pulled out a wooden cat; everyone in the room gasped. _'That looks a lot like…'_ I unzipped my pack looking for that same trinket I found a few days ago. When I couldn’t, I glared at the blue haired twin.

“Beelzenef the Curse doll! I’m going to complete the curse Hikaru. I’m going to write your name on his back.” 

I scratched my head and leaned over to Mori, “What the fuck does that do?” I whispered. He just continued to stare ahead indifferent to my question. 

Kaoru continued, “From this day forward you’re going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!” He started scribbling down what I would assume was Hikaru’s name. 

“Ah, thats that voodoo crap right? Man, who even believes in that shi-” Suddenly Haruhi ran over to the two giving each a swift knock in the head. “Will you guys _knock it off?!_ ” She yelled.

“What do you think you’re doing? You don’t bring something like _this_ into a petty fight!” She said squeezing the life out of the thing. 

“Am I missing something here? Haruhi chill the fuck out its a fucking wooden cat for Christ sake.” I said. 

“Seeing as you’re from America your confusion on this matter is understandable,” piped in Kyouya, “The Japanese are a very superstitious people. And acts like this are taken very seriously. Think of it as someone placing some form of poison into something you ate, and it was killing you slowly.” I got what he was saying but it still seemed far fetched to me. I mean cursed cat dolls?

“Both of you are at fault here, but what is really sad is that you brought everyone around you into your big mess!” The way the brothers were looking at her I could swear was a look of admiration, rightfully so. Girls got a set of stones on her, “Now _apologize_ to each other!! If you don’t make up right now, I’m never gonna let you come over to my house! Have I made myself clear?!” 

When I saw the slow smirk on each of their faces I instantly knew the game. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me…” I sighed. 

_**““So what you’re saying Haruhi, is that if we make up we can come over to your place?””**_ They both wrapped their arms around the other and started whispering some brotherly love shit abolut forgiving each other. 

I scooped up the cat and pointed to the pair, “You two, are huge assholes you know that?” I said. 

“Aw c’mon Duncan. Don’t be sore that you fe-” “And you,” I pointed at Kaoru, “ya fuckin’ thief. Take any of my shit again and whatever you took I’ll shove it down your throat and out your ass. Hear me?” I demanded. He nodded mockingly before they both bursted out laughing. I just growled and walked away, cursing at them under my breath.

\-------

Kaoru’s POV

When we arrived at Haruhi’s place a few days later, at first it was fun. Teasing her and messing up her stuff, but for some reason I felt a little left out. Like I was becoming the third wheel or something. 

“Hikaru! Knock it off I need to get this paper finished.” She said trying to shoo my brother from her. “But Haruhi Sensei said it’s not going to be due for another week!” He whined, and when she ignored him he took the page she was writing on and ran into another room. “Hikaru! Give that back!!” She ran after him.

I sighed, standing up and deciding to head out the door. I needed some fresh air, and some alone time to be with my thoughts. 

The moon was bright, and the stars were shining through the darkness. I always loved the night sky, just how the blackness contrasted with the light of the stars. It just proved that there was good everywhere. Even in the darkest of places, and there was a certain simple beauty in that. 

A few doors down I could hear a commotion, someone opened their door “Sarah could you get Meg off the table please! Ugh one of these days that girls gonna break her arm..” I saw Duncan walk out carrying a small trash bag. His hair was tied back in a small ponytail, and he wore a dark tank top that showed off his muscles. Guy was _ripped;_ he put my skinny chicken wings to shame. 

“Ey Kaoru, that you?” He must’ve noticed me blatantly staring at him, way to go Kaoru. 

“Uh no its Hikaru.” I said to try and place the embarrassment of this situation on him. I walked closer so we weren’t yelling and waking up the rest of the neighbors. 

He just rolled his eyes and tossed the trash next to the railing, “Yeah, no. What do you take me for, a complete moron Kaoru?” This surprised me, normally no one but Haruhi can tell us apart but somehow, Duncan has no problem with it either. 

“Haha, sorry I guess. Can’t blame me for trying right?” I awkwardly laughed trying to make light of the situation. 

He seemed to look between me, and Haruhi’s apartment. “What, they gettin’ busy in there?” He asked so blatantly that it made me blush a bit. “No! God no! They just….” I trailed off looking at the floor. Normally Hikaru would make up an excuse for these situations but without him I was feeling a bit exposed and alone. 

“Oh. I get it.” He said. I just gripped the bottom of my shirt tighter, humiliation consuming me, “You uh, wanna come in?” He asked nodding to his apartment. 

For a moment I didn’t know how to respond, part of me wanted to say no because I didn’t want to be away from my brother but the other wanted to say yes cause I didn’t want to go back into were I was not wanted and not noticed. 

“Come on, it’s freaking cold and your window of opportunity is closing fast.” Duncan said, opening back up the door letting the light from the small apartment out. That's when I really looked at him and noticed his eyes, entirely dark almost Onyx colored, and at first glance seemingly soulless. But the light from coming from through the door illuminated them with little highlights of white.

Almost like little stars against a dark night sky.

“Hello! Are you coming in or what?” he growled. I snapped out of my daze and smiled, “Yup! Got nothing better to do anyway.”


	11. Sand, Sun, and Scars? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to the beach where personal boundaries will be crossed, trust will be gained and Duncan finds himself in a room he wasn't expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-Hi! Don't be cross guys! Im just...really really scatterbrained, but I hope you like this new chapter! Don't be a stranger, tell me what you think! :D

Last night was, not boring to say the least. Kaoru came over for a good half an hour before his brother came bursting in in a panic. Then decided to give me a whole lecture about not stealing his brother. Guy can go kiss my ass. Although Kaoru got along well with my sisters which surprised me, normally their hyperness overwhelmed some people but he was strangely fine. Well except with Meg, kept on fussing over her running and tripping over shit. Told him not to sweat it, but he stayed worried. Oh well. 

I was just glad we had a few days off from school, so I could focus on my sisters and my much needed sleep an-

_*Knock knock*_

Who ever the fuck is at my door this fucking early can stay fuckin the-

_*Knockknockknock* *knock*_

I-

**_*KNOCKKNOCKKNCOK*_ **

Are you fucking kidding me.

I got up from bed and busted out my door and toward the living room, “It’s 6 ‘o clock in the morning of a God Damn Saturday. Someone betta be dead or fucking dying cause-” I mumbled as I swung open the front door ready to give this asshole hell when I was bombarded with sunshine and smiles. “Good morning Duncan!”

The entire gang was here wearing expensive looking vacation clothes. What was this train wreck.

“Sorry if we woke you-”

“You did.”

“But we wanted to invite you to come with us to the bea-no wait!!” I was so close. So close in shutting that door. Tamaki’s head prevented me from closing it, I wonder how much force I’d need to chop off his head with the door. 

“Come on you slow poke! Just pack up your stuff and sisters and lets go!” Shouted Hikaru from behind the door. I opened the door back up and was ready to chew him out when a small voice gave a tired yawn. 

“Bro- _aww_ -ther…” I turned to see Laura and her curly mess walk out of her room rubbing her eyes. “Go back to sleep Laura the-”

“Nay my sweet angel! Get up and wake your sisters! We’re taking all of you to the beach!” said Tamaki, her face instantly lit up. 

Great. 

“The beach? Oh, can we brother? _Please?_ ” she whined. ““Yeah, _pleasee_ Duncan?”” Mimicked the twins. I shot a glare at them but looked back at my sisters pleading chocolate brown eyes. I caved. “Sure Laura,” I sighed. “Whatever you want sweet pea.” 

-

The ride there was stressful. Like when Tamaki found out we didn’t have any swimsuits or ‘fancy vacation clothes’ he flipped. Went on and on about how it was so cruel that such lovelies haven’t experienced fine clothes. So we stopped at this high end store to buy some and I had to make sure Sarah got a decent bathing suit because I saw her eyeing the skimpy two pieces when we walked in. 

“I’ll pay you back for the cloth-” “No! Absolutely not! It’s fine.” Tamaki said getting back into the limo and smiling like an idiot.

“How. Much.” I growled. 

Kyouya butted in saying, “Well each of your sisters was 7,100 yen Avery’s water diaper and suit was 4,000 and including yours thats about-” 

“You know what nevermind.” I mumbled.

When we got there I was helping the butler guy’s unpack some of the luggage with Avery in a fancy baby carriered strap against my chest. Sarah and the girls sprinted out of the limo and toward the water. “Hey quit it with the running! One of you’s gonna get hurt!” I shouted after them, and almost on cue Meg dug her foot into the sand and fell straight on her face. 

I pinched my nose, “She’s going to drive me insane..” I was about to walk over and help her when someone grabbed my hand.

“Duncan, relax. Kyouya didn’t hire those nannies to watch the kids, for you to just worry about them anyway.” Kaoru said.

I looked back, and the small girl was being helped up by a smiley young blonde woman. “Honestly, why can’t you just _relax?_ ” He asked. 

Before I could answer someone else tapped my shoulder, I turned and this brunette girl smiling at me, “I’ll take him.” She almost whispered picking up Avery out of his holster and making funny faces at him walking down with the others. 

He was right, I shouldn’t be making myself crazy, least not today. I unclipped the baby carrier, snatched a towel and walked down with Kaoru. 

-

Me and Haruhi were sitting together under the beach umbrella watching our friends entertain the girls Kyouya brought with us. I watched as the next girl in a long ass line walk up to Tamaki and sit on some pointy looking rock. “I don’t get it.” I said lying back folding my hands behind my head. 

“Get what?” She asked innocently. 

“What’s so romantic, about...waiting in line with a bunch of other girls and getting fed the same compliments he’s probably said to hundreds of other girls, its so...impersonal. Or something...I don’t know, it just doesn’t make any sense.”

She got this annoying shocked look on her face, “Well, Duncan I never would of guessed you were such a romantic.”   
I rolled over, my back facing her and mumbling a shut up. 

We stayed like that for a while before these girls came up to us. “You two must be so hot, why don’t you take off your shirts and come in the water with us.” I dismissed her, “Nah, ocean isn’t my thing. Slimy fish, salty pee infested waves that sting when it gets in your eyes. Not my idea of a fun time.” There was an awkward silence before Haruhi smoothed the conversation over with a sappy ‘rather watch you girls have fun.’ When they walked away smiling Haruhi turned to me, “Wow, someone’s in a good mood.” She said sarcastically, I shrugged “Yeah well wake me up early tomorrow and I’ll be in an even better one.” she rolled her eyes.

“Still though, you sure you don’t want to take that shirt off? You look like you’re sweating.” 

She wasn’t wrong, even in a white t-shirt It was hot as balls. But sweating is better than taking it off so its a necessary evil. “Not a big deal.” I said, and that was the end of it. 

-

The day continued without interruption, played and won some volley ball, caught some crabs, and spent a good 10 minutes trying to convince Laura we weren't going to eat them. The sun was starting to set but there were still a few more hours left before it was time to head back inside.

The girls were having fun from what I saw, Anna making sand angels and castles, Sarah spent more time tanning than playing, Avery never left the brunette nannies side, and Laura and Meg played tag in the water. 

 

At one point the twins kept badgering me to join them in the search for what Haruhi is most afraid of. I told them to leave me out of it. Those two need to learn about personal boundaries, there are just some things that people just don’t want you to know. And they need to accept that. 

I started to shut my eyes when I heard the most high pitched ear piercing scream. 

_“AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”_

I shot to my feet and looked to where I heard the scream come from, I saw the two nannies in the water, one of them trying to go deeper while the other who was holding Avery, try and rush the other girls back to shore. I looked further out to see what was going on when I saw the water kick up violently as Meg came up thrashing around. 

**“MEG!!!”**

 

I broke into a muscle pulling sprint toward the water. My heart and head instantly going into overdrive to move my muscles as fast as possible. “Hold on Meg!!” I heard Sarah yell. 

The water was cold and as I continued to run it started to slow me down. “I’m comin Meg! I’m almost there!” I clearly wasn’t but it was closer than I was a few minutes ago. I think I heard a “Help me!” before she gulped down a mouth full of sea water. 

I was getting deeper so I dove down and swam as fast as I could. I was getting close enough to see the look of utter terror on the young girls face. It broke my heart how scared she was, It’s a look I know far too well. And one that I never want to see cross her face again.

I was so close, I could see her trying to stick out her little arms to reach me. I did the same and pulled her into my arms, lifting her out of the water for her head to rest on my shoulder. She started a string of hoarse coughing and crying. “Shhhh, it’s okay now sweet pea. You’re okay now I got you.” She clutched on to me crying still and I swam back to the others. 

When I was out of the water I noticed how cold it was, that coupled with my now soaking wet clothes, me and Meg were shivering our asses off. Everyone huddled around us with worried expressions. 

“Oh my God ! I am so sorry , I-I just took my eyes off her for a second and-" The nannies were panicking.

I held the small girl closer, “It’s alright. _I_ should’ve been watching them anyway.” I said sternly, making it a point to look at Kaoru while I said it. He just looked back at me a little hurt before looking at the ground. 

When the gawking fest was making me uneasy, was when I heard Haruhi’s bewildered voice behind me. “Woah...Duncan….”   
I turned to her “What?” I asked. She looked uncomfortable now, “Your back is…” She mumbled loud enough for me to hear. My back? Wh-

Shit.

_Shit._

The shirt I wore today was white, and it was now soaked with water meaning they all could see my…

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I-” “I’m taking Meg back at the house to warm her up and put her to bed. You girls,” I turned to Sarah and the others, “You stay within each other’s sight alright? No one goes anywhere without the others knowing. Are we clear?” I said sternly. They all nodded and I walked through the group. I could see Kaoru looking at his shoes. I stopped to be shoulder to shoulder with him not even looking at him.

“That’s why.” I growled before bumping shoulders and walking past without another word.


	12. Sand, Sun, and Scars? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to hearts? Duncan and Hikaru are at it again, and it seems Haruhi isn't the only one afraid of thunder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiya guys! Im back! sorry for the wait! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter I really had fun writing it :)  
> p.s. If you wanna know what the song sounds like look up 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng

“Come on sweet pea, jump up.” I said patting the spot on the edge of the bed next to me. Meg hopped and started to climbing before settling down. She was in her new purple satin pajamas, her hair was pinned back keeping her bangs out of her face.

“I-I’m sorry.” She sniffed scrunching up her face preparing to start crying again. I wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulders pulling her closer. She nestled her face in my shirt. “No, no, no sweet pea. It’s alright, I should’ve kept a closer eye on you.” I said kissing the top of her head.

I heard rustling in the other room and I kissed her one more time before tilting my head down to try and look her. “Now that must be the others, we are supposed to have dinner before we go to bed so-” “ Arg!! I can’t believe them!!” Someone shouted from the hallway. Meg and I looked at each other confused before I stood and tip toed over to the door to check the hallway. 

I just caught Haruhi walking past my door before I snatched her arm. She looked _pissed._

“Woah woah woah, slow down. Whats up? And damn girl you’re soaking wet!” I said flicking the water off my hand. 

""Haruhi, can’t we just talk about it?"" The twins voices followed through the big house. She glared at them behind me, “Why don’t you ask Tamaki. He’ll talk to _you!_ ” She huffed before storming down the hallway to her room. 

I sighed and looked between her and the brothers. I raised my eyebrows looking for an answer but they both just shrugged. ""Hey don’t look at us, she said go ask the boss.”” 

The bedroom door creaked open and Meg popped her little head out. “What happened?” she whispered like the twins couldn’t see her. I crouched down covering my mouth, “I’m not sure, Haruhi’s mad about something, but I don’t know what. I’ll find out, and when I do you’ll be the first to know.” I whispered back. She got a serious look on her face like this was some undercover mission. 

I chuckled and ruffled her hair, “Now you go and find your sisters. Dinner’s gonna be ready soon.” I said. She nodded and skipped past me and down the hallway. 

-

Sarah filled me in on what happened and how Haruhi scared everyone falling from that cliff, she also said that Haruhi and Tamaki weren’t speaking to one another till Haruhi realized that she’s a ‘girl’ and, apparently, incapable of making decisions for herself. 

Sometimes that guy needs to keep his fuckin' trap shut. 

We all sat at the table, me on Haruhi’s right the girls on my right looking at their food like it was going to come back to life and eat them. Across from me was the brunette nanny feeding a blubbering Avery. 

The tension was so damn high, _I_ started to feel uncomfortable. Haruhi began chowing down on her fifteenth crab leg, “Thish crahbds tashte icrehdible!” She said tossing the leg and grabbing another. 

Tamaki was watching her completely disgusted, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough? Give it a rest..”

“Excuse me? I thought you weren’t shpeaking to me.” Haruhi snapped.

I snorted with a mouthful of food, she ain’t holding back any punches. I glanced over at Sarah who dramatically took a swig of her drink looking the other way. 

I felt a slight tug on my shirt, I looked down to Laura she seemed uncomfortable just staring over at Haruhi “Is Haruhi still mad at Tamaki?” she whispered. I looked over at the two before whispering back “Probably, Tamaki said some pretty mean things to Haruhi so-”

Suddenly someone hit the table, and Tamaki was standing over Haruhi with an annoyed look, “Fine, it seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then. I’m going to bed.” He said walking away like he owned the fucking place. “Kyouya. Would you show me to my room please?” He more demanded rather than asked. 

“Someone’s got their panties in a bunch..” I mumbled reaching for another crab leg, these things weren’t half bad. Kyouya and Tamaki walked away and the room went quiet again.

“Maybe…” Haruhi muttered, “maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself...” I glanced over, girl seemed to be zoned out about something. Hikaru chimed in a bit monotonously “To be honest, we were all a bit worried. About how recklessly you acted.”

What?

“What do you mean? I didn’t cause you guys any trouble or anything.” She said looking confused. _‘Right,’_ I responded through thought just as confused as her. 

“That’s not true Haru-chan.” Piped in Honey “I think you should apologize, kay?” He finished with a smile. “You made us all worry, especially Tama-chan I think you should apologize to him the most.” 

_What?_

“Why should _she_ have to apologize? She didn't do anything wrong.” snapped Sarah leaning back in her seat glaring at Honey. The other girls were indifferent to the conversation chatting amongst themselves. 

Honey looked at her a bit confused as what to say, and then looked at me to give her the answer she was looking for. I wiped my mouth with someones fancy napkin, “What? It’s a valid question man.” I said smirking as Honey squirmed in his seat under mine and Sarah’s gaze.

“I thought you guys were supposed to be _gentlemen,_ ” I could almost physically see the arrow that pierced each of them with that sentence, “but you’re all acting like a bunch of..” Sarah’s anger seemed to make her struggle to find the words “sexist _**a-holes!!**_ ” Her sisters all gasped, each one had a look of complete shock at their sisters almost swear. 

“Sarah…” I warned, she turned to me “What? They are!-” 

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you can go abbreviating whatever swear you want. You know the rules.” I said, giving her a stern look. She huffed but didn’t say anymore.

I sighed “Alright, girls take your brother and single file to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” They all sat there stuck in the awkward silence, afraid to move. Sarah glared at me in defiance.

“March.” I said sternly, and they all shot up and ran out of the room along with Avery and the babysitter. 

When the door closed i pinched the bridge of my nose and looked over at Haruhi, “You want my two cents?” I asked. She nodded seemingly interested in what I had to say. “Don’t fuckin’ apologize. If this was back home and a guy said that in the presence of a woman. Dude’s nuts would be shoved _repeatedly_ in a woodchipper.” I said standing and shoving my hands in my pockets. 

“If anything he should be apologizing to you.” This made the guys give me a ‘what the fuck’ look, “Hey, she did the right thing. Those girls were getting harassed she was the only one there. She couldn’t of done nothin-” 

“She could’ve gone to us for help!” Interrupted Hikaru getting in my face. _‘This fuckin' guy….’_ I growled stepping that much closer, towering over him. “Oh yeah, cause she can’t do anything for herself. She needs the ‘mischievous type’ to come and save her. God you guys are a bunch of pricks.” I pushed him aside going toward the door. I was starting to get heated and needed to get out before anything escalated.

“And you’re a self righteous asshole…” Mumbled Hikaru, I stopped dead in my tracks gripping the door knob with so much force I thought it’d fucking crush.

I twisted so fast I got dizzy but stormed back over to him, “What was that princess?” I spat preparing to start throwing punches but before I got close enough Haruhi got in between us. “Guys come on, this petty fight is getting out of hand..” she said looking at me intently knowing what I was going to do. 

“Whatever.” Hikaru said turning his back like he was better than this. God that guy pisses me off. I pinched the bridge of my nose again, “All I’m saying is I would of done the same thing if I was-” 

“But you’re a guy!! She’s a girl! She wouldn’t of-” This time I reacted without thinking and rushed Hikaru gripping his collar and lifting his small body up, his toes grazing the floor. “ _It don’t matter._ She’s a person. I’m a person. There was a dangerous situation and instead of being a fucking coward she actually stood her ground and did something about it! If you’re gonna make her apologize for that, you need a fucking reality check.”

With that I dropped him and looked over to his brother who was unusually silent during this whole thing. He seemed like he wanted to say something but Hikaru cut him off “ _ **I**_ need a reality check? You’ve got to be kidding.”

I can’t fucking deal with this guy anymore. I spun on my heal and reached for the door again, stopping only for a second. “You think whatever the fuck you want. But keep that bullshit away from my girls. Got that?” I said in such a venom dripping tone I surprised even myself. Not even waiting for a reply I walked out and slammed the door behind me. 

-

The entire walk from the dining room to the girls room I was fuming. Thoughts of Hikaru’s decapitated head on a spike, waving it in front of his weeping mother-

Bad Duncan. Lets take a breather, starting to scare your jiminy cricket here. 

When I was at the room a clap of thunder rang out and I could hear a quiet whimper from the other side of the door. I sighed and etched the door open slightly peering in. All the girls were sharing the one bed in the room. On one edge, Sarah sleeping neatly on her side, Anna sprawled and snoring while Meg was sprawled and snoring on _top_ of Anna. 

The other edge of the bed sitting upright with the covers near her face was Laura who when the second round of thunder started hid under the covers shaking. I tiptoed in and made my way to her side, gently pulling the covers off her head. It revealed her tear stained face, blubbering and incoherent. 

“Hey, hey hey. Shhhhh, come on you’re gonna fog up your glasses silly.” I said softly, and removed the spectacles placing them on the table beside the bed. 

“I-It’s sca *hic* ry..” she pouted about to attempt another tear fest. I took a seat at the edge on the bed and wrapped my arm around her, “I know baby. I know, hey did you like the building those sand castles on the beach?” I asked trying to get her mind somewhere else. She stalled her crying and nodded “It was re-ally fun. Thank-k youbrother.” She said the end real fast because a flash of lightening lightened up the room. 

I tilted my head to look her in the eye, “Hey, want me to sing the storm song? Will that make you go to sleep?” I asked. She nodded furiously and snuggled down in bed and folded her hands on her stomach. 

I chuckled but loosened up my throat in preparation. I used to sing this to each of the girls when they were smaller during rainstorms or thunderstorms like this one. They all seemed to grow out of the lullabies, all except Laura. She even stays up sometimes till her sisters fall asleep and goes in my room to wake me up to sing her a goodnight song. 

_“Little chi~ld, be not afraid. The rain pounds ha~rsh against the glass. Like an unwanted str~anger, there is no dang~er. I am here tonight…”_

*Kaoru’s POV*

I ran a hand through my messy hair. I was having trouble sleeping, too many things to think about, so I thought a walk through the hall would clear my head. 

Today was short of a complete disaster, first Meg almost gets drowned at sea, then Haruhi falls off a cliff, and to top it off Duncan and my brother get into yet another fight. Sometimes Hikaru just needs to figure out when to shut his mouth. 

I sighed and was prepared to turn back around and head to bed when I heard a deep voice down the hall, _“In the morning~....”_

I peered down to see one of the doors was open slightly. I checked behind me before lightly hopping over to the door and listened. The voice was soft so I opened it up a little more to see inside. 

Duncan was sitting up on the bed next to one of his sisters dressed in his underwear and a t-shirt. He was petting the girls head looking out the window, _“For you know~,”_ he sang and i swear somewhere in the world angels were weeping, _“once eve~n I….was a, little chi~ld... and I was afraid..”_ He sang this part slow, like he was remembering something painful, his face resembled that of a empty man, but then the lightening shook him out of it and he continued the song looking down at the sleeping girl. 

_“But a gen~tle someone al~ways came. To dry all my tears~. Trade sweet sleep for fe~ars and to give a kiss goodnight.”_

Now I started to understand why all the kids in his music class adore him. The guy can _sing._

_“But in the morning, every things fi~ne in the mo~rning, the rain’ll be gone in the mo~rning...But I’ll still be he~re in the mo~rning.”_

The song seemed to end with one final kiss on the slumbering girls head. I watched in amazement, this was the same guy who not to long ago was cussing up a storm and had a look about him that made me think he was capable of murder. 

I opened the door far enough for me to slip inside, “You are so different around them aren’t you?”

*Duncan’s POV*

“You are so different around them aren’t you?” 

I nearly fell off the damn bed when a voice came out of fucking no where. I looked up to see Kaoru with his hands up and an apologetic smile. He looked different than normal, baggy t-shirt, fancy pajama pants, and messy hair. 

Calming down my heart a bit I glared at him, “What do you want?” I whispered annoyed. He just shrugged “Couldn’t sleep. Nice singing by the way.” He said. 

He heard..? 

Fuck. 

“Really, no wonder you’re the prized son of the music department.” He chuckled leaning on one of the expensive looking sofas. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say. The storm was the only thing to fill in the quiet.

“I..I’m sorry. For what happened to Meg today.” He said looking down at his feet. 

That was unexpected. 

“Um..it’s fine. Nothing you did.” I said half not knowing how else to respond and half to tired to give a shit. He shook his head “No really, It’s not my place to tell you how to raise your sisters. I never realized how close you guys were…” 

Silence fell over us again, and he seemed really uncomfortable. Honestly I felt sorry for the guy, I sighed. “It’s just us.” 

“Hm?”

“Why I never relax? It’s just..been us. For as long as I can remember, I’ve been looking out for them, caring for them, protecting them.” I had no idea why I was telling him this. Wasn’t his business, I was just...so tired. Both physically and mentally, just _tired_.

“They’re my sisters. My _family_. They’re all I have left.” I said. I felt so vulnerable in that moment, I could feel his amber eyes on me. And I knew, knew that if I'd look at him I'd see the pity in his eyes, the look that people gave when they saw a wounded dog on the side of the road. I hate that look. I don’t _deserve_ that look. 

“I get it.”

I glanced up and no where in his eyes was that look of pity but that of understanding. Not the bullshit kind, the kind where you just knew _they_ knew what you’re going through. 

“Thats what the Host club is to me. What the Host club is to all of us. We care for each other. Look out for one another. We’re a family Duncan.” He said. Suddenly everyone’s reaction to what happened to Haruhi started to make more sense. A member of their family was in danger and that scared them. Just like when I saw Meg out in the water. 

“And Duncan,” he continued “ _you’re_ part of that family now. And so are they.” He pointed a the girls. 

Another silence washed over us, but this one was less awkward and more of a comfortable silence. “Now, I’m not saying you give up your brotherly duties entirely just..delegate the duties to us more. Send Anna and Meg over Kyouya’s house so you can get a break from their fighting. Oh! We could hire a permanent nanny for you to watch Avery when your out of the house.” he said. I chuckled and stretched but thought about it, a nanny would give me some much needed sleep.... 

“Okay? You can still look out for them...you just, don’t have to do it alone anymore.” 

I looked long and hard at his soft face, weighing my options and my testing how strong my trust bonds were with these guys. 

“Fine,” I decided, “but you get to be on diaper duty tomorrow.” I said making him laugh. 

I sighed, and looked at the clock. Christ almighty.

“Aright. Now get off my bed, I want to get some shut eye before these characters wake up at the asscrack of dawn.” I moaned standing and scratching my back. Kaoru seemed to look at the sofa then back at me before deciding something. 

“Why don’t you come sleep in our room?” He said walking up to me and taking my hand lightly in his. I squinted at him not ready to deal with whatever he was insinuating. “Come on, shut up with tha-” 

“No really. We have two beds in our room, and me and Hikaru sleep in the same one anyway so we won't be using it. Come on, its right down the hall, you wont be too far from the girls…” He pleaded, giving me the same puppy look i get when one of the girls wants something. 

I sighed and nodded, he smiled and lead me out of the room and down the hall to the room he shared with his brother. We walked in and I could see Hikaru’s auburn hair sticking out from under the covers, he was out like a light. 

I plopped belly first on the bed and I almost started crying it was so comfortable. I turned my head so it was facing the brothers bed, I saw Kaoru crawl under the covers. “Goodnight Duncan.” He whispered.

“Night.” I said back.

I watched him for a good minute with the same thing going through my head over and over again.

_**‘You don’t have to do it alone anymore..’** _

I yawned slowly losing consciousness _‘Maybe..’_ I thought _‘Maybe he’s right...’_ and with that my vision faded to black 

 

_**-The Next Morning-** _

I found myself running like mad to get my stuff ready to leave, because I had slept in and no one thought to wake me up. But in all honesty I couldn’t get mad because that bed was a blessing. I hadn’t slept like that in 17 years. 

When I finally made it out the door the limo was already leaving, but I wasn’t the only one running late. Tamaki rushed out panting like a dog. “Guys!....Wait up!” he whined. I grabbed his shoulder, “Hey,” I said deciding to address what happened last night. He looked at me confused, “Can’t this wait till we’re in the car Duncan? W-”

“No it can’t. So just shut up and listen cause I’m only gonna say this once.” I said putting back on my serious angry face that had disappeared yesterday. “Don’t you _ever_ say that girls are inferior to boys in front of my sisters again. You got that?” I demanded looking him dead in the eye. “Cause next time I’m gonna let Sarah show you how _inferior_ she is. But don’t come complaining to me when your hairy balls are in the back of your _throat._ ” 

He nodded in fear of that ever becoming a possibility and took off running after the limo shouting at them to wait for us.


	13. Will you be my Valentine? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan has been getting these love letters from a secret admirer. Tamaki and Kyouya are being secretive and Avery's covered in frosting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy! Its been a while :) I hope you guys like this chapter!! Don't be a stranger, tell me what you think!

I was setting up the tables in the music room when Honey came running up to me with the cheekiest smile slapped on his face.

“Dun-chan! You got another letter!!” He said shoving another pink envelope in my face that smelled a lot like lemons. This has been happening for the past couple weeks, I’ve been finding letters everywhere, my pack, my locker, some random kid ran up and handed one to me before running away. Like it's gotten to the point where it's borderline stalker territory.

Lately I’ve been finding some hidden around the club. Addressed to me as well as some addressed to the others. 

“Jesus this is the third one this week, who the hell keeps giving me these..?” I mumbled taking the envelope and examining the familiar handwritten cursive of my name. 

“All of us get them once in a while, even I get some from time to time. I’ve noticed though around this time of year they start appearing in piles cause of the holiday.” said Haruhi I nodded in understanding. Though that didn’t make it any less weird. I’ve never gotten letters like these before so it was all...uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, Valentine’s Day,” “Is our busiest time of the year.” Said the brothers shrugging like they didn’t already know why. 

Ignoring the others I opened the thing and started reading the expertly done cursive;

_To the most amazing guy in the world,_  
Its just so hard to ignore you  
Just so hard not to look at you  
I don’t know what it is about you  
That makes me feel like I do   
No matter what they say, I can’t think of you that way… 

_But it’s hard to say hey_  
Or just smile and simply wave  
I don’t know why I feel this way  
And when you smiled today..  
Oh how it takes my breath away… 

_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots…  
I wish I could be yours this Valentines day… 

_Forever yours,_  
Always yours,  
Though you’ll never know. 

Whoever this chick is, she’s on some other Charles Dickens level shit. 

I folded the paper up stuffing it in my back pocket “Well whatever, but have you guys seen Blondie? He asked me to see him about something, and he's nowhere in fucking sight.” I asked the twins who shrugged. He asked me earlier that day he needed to have a ‘private’ conversation about matters that ‘cannot be discussed in the presence of the children.’

I swear, he _wants_ me to punch him. 

 

“Last we saw,” “he was with Kyouya in the rose gardens.” they said. I nodded about to head and find them when the room began to shake. 

I looked around to see a certain part of the floor rising to reveal Rengee in some red and white satin dress with clowny looking makeup I suppose she thought looked good. 

“Gentlemen! I want to remind you all that Valentines day is TOMORROW. So I expect you all bring your A game because these ladies will be-” I tuned her out attempting to sneak out quickly before I got wrapped in some sort of five hour lecture from this crazy broad. 

“Duncan! Where do you think you’re going?! This includes you, you know!” Rengee shouted after me. I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Do me a favor and email me the shorter version of this conversation to save you the time, and me the headache.” 

She huffed something about being disrespectful but I ignored her heading out the door, “Hey I’m gonna go find four eyes and boy wonder so don’t leave without me Fujioka!”

“Will do!” She replied back, and I shut the door shoved my hands in my pockets and headed down the hallway. 

-

Turned out finding the duo was harder than I first thought. I ended up surrounded by lily infested bushes, I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to think back where I made a wrong turn. I got no where in my mind on where I went wrong and after a few seconds I kicked the closet rock in frustration. 

_“Ow!”_

I looked up surprised to hear another voice, this small framed kid was knocked to the ground rubbing his forehead in pain. His books were sprawled all around him, “Shit man!” I said kneeling down next to him picking up his books, “Didn’t fucking see you there, sorry.” I apologized.

His face heated up and he brought his knees to his chest. “N-No its alright, I’m s-sorry I shou-”

“You don’t need to fucking apologize. It was my fault dude.” I interrupted making him jump a bit, I started to gather up his papers when I noticed the familiar handwriting. But before I could make any connections he snagged them away from me and stuffed it back in his bag. 

“T-Thank you Dunc-can I’m sorry if I bothered y-you but I really need to g-” “-You know my name?” I said looking at him confused. He chuckled awkwardly pulling some of that shaggy dark brown hair behind his ear. “You’re part of the host club, everyone k-knows who you are.” He said looking at his watch.

“Oh d-dear! I’m very sorry but I need to g-go! N-nice meeting you!” He said fixing his thick glasses before shuffling off in an embarrassed hurry.

That was weird.

I scratched the back of my head preparing to head back when I heard a familiar voice, “There you are Duncan!” 

Tamaki and Kyouya emerged from the path I had previously entered, Tamaki with a dorkish smile on his face and Kyouya with no expression at all.

I couldn’t tell which one I hated more.

“Finally! You know we were beginning to think you’d forgotten about us!” Tamaki pouted giving me the puppy eyed look. I shoved his face away, “Yeah whatever. I’m here now so whats this oh so important thing you could’nt of said to me back at the school?” I asked irritated and although never admitting it, a bit curious. 

Kyouya spoke up first, “As you already must be aware of by now, Valentines day is tomorrow. And as such is a very important day to our club, considering what we do.” 

Which is considered illegal prostitution in some countries.

“So!” Tamaki interrupted, “we are planning a special evening in the rose garden with a surprise guest!!” He finished a bit more excited than the news actually was. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “And WHY did you have to tell me this in secret dip shit?” 

Tamaki put a handkerchief to his lips, “Oh language Duncan! Honestly how do you ever plan to land a bride with that sort of vocabulary!” His tone made it sound like I was asking a young christian girl named lucy to try bdsm.

Like calm the fuck down.

“The point Howard, is that this guest specifically requested YOU, and their situation is very sensitive and was not to be discussed in the presence of those that are not directly involved.” Kyouya said, writing something in his notepad.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “What situation?” 

“Thats not something you should concern yourself with right now.” Kyouya said glaring at me. Now their not making any damn sense. I started to pace my irritation festering, “What do you mean I-” 

“Meaning all this meeting is, is to assure the client that you swear not to speak of what they disclose to you tomorrow, is that clear?” Kyouya said clicking his pen prepared to right down what I said probably. 

I rolled my eyes and flipped out my phone f _uuuuu_ ck, it was getting late and I needed to get home soon. I looked up at the duo, weighing my options…

Hey, the secret can’t be that bad can it?

“Fine, fine whatever! I won’t say anything about whatever the fuck the chick tells me, alright?” I said irritated. Kyouya was frivolously writing down what I said and Tamaki was going on about how he was releaved they didn't have to resort to my agreement in the form of threatening my paycheck. 

“Good. Now just sign here and you’re free to go.” He said shoving the paper in my face, I almost instantly snagged it away from him, gave the shittiest signature ever and tossed it back at him. 

“There, done. Now I’M going home. See you ladies tomorrow.” I said walking away from the two. 

“Goodbye! Get my Haruhi home safe!” Tamaki shouted happily. “Yeah yeah, you fuckin weirdo…” I mumbled. 

I turned the corner grinning when I heard Tamaki’s angry yell “I heard that!”

-

Me and Haruhi made our way home, with her talking about how she was excited to walk through the rose gardens tomorrow. “Have you ever walked through them at night? Oh man, best sight I’ve ever seen.” She said smiling at the memory. 

I shrugged looking ahead our apartment building coming into sight. “Really Duncan, you’re going to be blown away.” She said looking up at me.

“It’s just fucking flowers Fujioka. Not the damn Niagra falls.” I sighed. She tilted her head at me, “What’s Ni-gara falls?” 

I started to explain when I decided that was a stupid ass idea and I was too damn tired. “I don’t know.” I said simply running up the stairs to the floor of my apartment. 

“Well alright, see you tomorrow then Duncan!” She yelled up after me. I waved my hand in response before entering my apartment.

…

“What the FUCK did you guys do?!”

 

They all looked at me with flour covered faces and brown noses. “Swear!!” They all said at once. 

I dropped my pack looking at the complete mess.

There was white powder everywhere, on the furniture the walls. What looked like egg yolk covering the countertop dripping to the floor, empty egg shells not far away shattered completely. Each girl had a look of embarrassment on their faces, Meg and Anna were the most messy, some gunk in their hair red frosting covering their hands. Sarah and Laura didn’t look any better white as ghosts, and I couldn’t tell if I was looking at Laura’s hair or a sticky brown ball of gunk. 

What brought me out of my shock was the sound of a giggling baby, I leaned over the counter to see a messy Avery playing in a pool of frosting. Taking a glob up in his hand and shoving it in his mouth, sucking like it was his last act here on earth. 

Involuntarily I laid my head on the counter taking a deep breath. “What. Are. You. Doing?” I said slowly. Meg spoke up first with a cherry smile, “We were making you a cake!” 

Hold on, what?

“Why were you..” I started. Sarah walked over to pick up Avery, “For Valentines day…” 

I paused, looking at each of them. I pinched the bridge of my nose face heating up. “D-Don’t be mad brot-her…” 

I scooped Meg, Larua, and Anna in one arm and Sarah holding Avery in the other and began to spin them around the room, my laughter booming through the apartment. 

“HAHaaa, mad? Nah, how could anyone be mad when their favorite girls made them a delicious cake!” I said taking a fat lick to Anna’s chocolate frosted cheek. We all laughed a bit more before I set them down. 

“Now you ladies go clean up and when you get back I’ll help you out with the cake making alright?” They all nodded running down the narrow hallway into the bathroom. I sighed smiling to myself, well my life is never boring I guess. 

“G-ah!” I looked down to see Avery sitting on the floor clapping his sticky hands together in some sort of distorted baby rhythm. I scooped him up and kissed his cheek. “You too Frosty.” 

-

The next day classes went by faster than usual, and I found myself back in the music room where the guys were preparing for tonight. Tamaki saw me first and nearly dropped the tray of tea cups he was holding. “Duncan! Hello dear friend! Come here I wish to speak to you.” He said walking toward the isolated heart shaped sofa. Fuck sake.

“Alright, your client for tonight will arrive a little later when the party is going, so well not many people will notice them coming in.” He whispered shifting eyes quickly over my shoulder at Kyouya. 

“Okay..” I said slowly. Really all this secrecy is the dumbest shit, like what the fuck is the big deal? 

“Your clients name is Yuki Hattori. Here’s a picture so you’re not asking me or Kyouya during the event who they are everytime someone steps into the doorway.” He said handing me the picture, I rolled my eyes. Like I was fuming, about to blow my top at this guy when the picture made me do a double take.

“THATS Yuki?!”


	14. Will you be my Valentine? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Duncan go on an interesting walk by moonlight. And Yuki gets a little more than they bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNNY STORY! I had this chapter done yesterday, buut that glitch the website had made it so I couldn't access my story so I couldn't upload the chapter so I tried to stay up to post it but I...endedupfalingasleep. But here you are! I hope you guys like it!! And don't be a stranger, tell me what you think!

“THATS Yuki?!” 

Tamaki shushed me, “Yes! Thats why Kyouya wants you to be quiet about this alright? Now help Haruhi set up the satin curtains by the piano, it seems my darling is having a hard time reaching it.” I grunted but looked over and yeah, the small girl was standing on a chair up on her tiptoes trying to hook the damn thing. 

“Alright alright..” I mumbled jogging over to her cause the way she was balanced looked as if her fall to the unforgiving ground would come swiftly if I hadn’t hurried. “Hey hey hey shorty gimme that.” I said snagging part of the curtain from her. 

“I can do it myself.” She said firmly, not letting go of her side. I raised an eyebrow, but when she didn’t back down I let go to cross my arms and watch her expectedly. “Alright, fine. Go ahead do it yourself” I mocked.

She went back on her toes stretching to reach the hook, and a good 20 seconds went by before I started tapping my foot irritated. 

Then I looked down at her feet, then back up at her.

_“Woops.”_

The sound her body made when it connected to the floor was almost comical. I caught the curtain and in under 10 seconds had the thing hung up and set. I glanced down to meet the eyes of an angry Fujioka. I just shrugged, “You took too long.”

I offered her my hand but she refused to wipe the glare from her face. “Get over it sour puss, We’re opening up in a few.” I sighed. 

She huffed but took my hand and I hoisted her to her feet. “You’re an ass.” She said walking ahead of me. All I could do was shrug, “I try.”

-

“I coulda done this myself. An-EY! Watch ya hands down there!!” I shouted looking down at the perky Blonde who just had to fluff out the dress shirt he gave me. He stood up clapping his hands excitedly, “Oh I’m a genius! You know, you look halfway decent like that. If I didn’t know you I wouldn’t of known you were a commoner.” He said handing me the leather jacket and red scarf. 

I snatched them both throwing them on, “Great man. Just great. So when is Yuki gettin here? This shin digs been started for over 20 minutes.” I said looking out the door that was open a tad to see all the females that had invaded earlier. Drinking tea and chatting amongst themselves and the guys. 

“They’ll be here soon. Now you just worry on how you’re going to give them a night they soon won't forget!” He said taking a step back to look at me, nodding in approval. 

I turned to the mirror and had to admit, I didn’t look like a total idiot. Dark blue loose jeans, brown combat boots, a form fitting leather jacket and a bright red scarf stuffed in the open zipper. 

 

Tamaki started heading to the door, “Now just take a seat and watch the door okay? I’ll be by the lovely group of ladies by the cupid fountain if you need anything!” He said heading out with a fake (or was it genuine?) smile on his face as he greeted the ladies. 

I sighed and stuffed my hands in the jackets pockets, looking around the room. Once again these rich idiots went all out, windows were covered in red satin curtains, the ceiling in every room had diamond encrusted chandeliers, I could choke on the amount of rose petals they had sprawled everywhere. But the thing that got me was the giant marble Aphrodite chocolate fountain that was the centerpiece of the music room.

Like damn.

Ten minutes passed and I started to pace around the room, maybe this kid wasn’t gonna show up? Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s called up an appointment and cancelled. Just as I was about to decide what to do. I saw the main doors open up slowly.

The creak those big ass things usually make wasn’t as loud because of the excessive laughter and chatter going on, so no one was paying attention to who popped their head out. 

 

The way he looked around the foyer resembled that of a frightened rooster and it took a lot for me not to laugh walking up to him. 

I leaned on the door next to him “Looking for someone?”

Nice Howard. Sound like a cheesy jackass.

He looked everywhere but up at me, face instantly turning red. “H-Hi Duncan….” He said in a soft voice. “Hey Yuki.” I said I forcing the door the rest of the way open grabbing the back of his collar and dragged him toward an open sofa away from the crowd. 

It got awkward quick when we sat down, I was leaning back munching on some fancy fish thing that was on the table and he sat like there was a pole up his ass, back straight as a board, leg bouncing erratically. What the hell.

“Hey man, are you alright?” I asked watching him jump at the question. He slowly nodded reaching for a tea cup. I noticed he never let his hair out of his face, so I could barely see the thick glasses that lie beneath.

We sat in another uncomfortable silence, I thought about asking something about his classes or something boring like that when he randomly shrank bringing the teacup closer to his face. 

Like what was this guy so afraid o-

“What is that boy doing with Duncan?” 

“Are they on a-”

“No! Duncan would _never_..”

_Oh._

I sat up abruptly taking his arm, “Lets go.”

-

“W-What?” Yuki whispers as i drag him into the room I was in while I was waiting for him earlier. “Come on just get in.” I said sternly checking if anyone was watching us. 

“Alright were good.” I mumbled shutting the door, I looked back at him and good God I thought he was gonna piss himself. 

“Dude chill, we’re not breaking any damn laws. Its just so fucking boring in there and I thought we could go do something else.” I said walking past him and toward the window. Not that far down. I reached for the bed sheets I made into a rope earlier.

Okay let me explain.

Rengee was going on and on about how I was going to have to ‘sell’ the bad boy spiel by doing something out of the ordinary and spontaneous or some shit. And Tamaki chimed in how we could escape out the window, and thats all I got out of the conversation before him and Rengee went off about how romantic it was. So I wound up preparing this before hand, and then I would take him for a ‘romantic’ walk in the garden then...kiss. 

“Wh-what are you doing with that..?” Yuki asked stepping back. I ignored him and opened up the window, throwing the rope out. “Lets bounce.” mumbled stepping onto the ledge getting a tight grip before I began lowering myself down. 

It wasn’t that far so I made it to the ground with ease. I looked up to see Yukis worried face. “See? Fine, now get your ass down here! Don’t got all day.” He disappeared, and for a minute I thought he’d left but when a shaky foot appeared and he started to shuffle down.

He made it about almost halfway before clutching the rope like his life depended on it. “U-Uh I think this was a mistake-” “Nah, just quit your whining and hurry up. It’s not that far, just don’t look down.”

He continued a little before stopping again, “N-No I t-think-” His fingers slipped a bit but caught himself. “Yeah no you go ahead, I-I am just going to go back um up.” He said in a fearful tone. 

I ran my hands through my hair, “Fine. You give me no choice!” I yelled up grabbing the bottom end of the rope slowly lifting, then yanking it with a good 45% of my strength.

“Duncan!!” He screamed looking down at me his face distorted with fear. I looked up grinning like an idiot, and pulled again, this time I heard a loud crack before a high pitched scream _“AAAhhhhhhh!!!”_ Yuki fell almost in slow motion I dropped the sheets to catch him bridal style and he instantly latched onto my shoulders.

I looked at him chuckling, “You should’ve hustled haha! But come on, someone probably heard that. And I don’t wanna stay for the lecture.” I said setting him down and dragging him into the entrance of the rose gardens.

-

“Wasn’t that fucking fun man? Now ya don’t got no eyes on ya anymore.” I said trying to lighten the mood. I side glanced him adding, “Well except mine..” 

He blushed looking at the ground. For a good minute we walked in awkward silence, I was admiring the white roses when Yuki spoke up “You look r-really nice tonight Duncan..”

I scoffed, “Thanks.” 

We passed this giant Aphrodite sculpture, tits hanging out and everywhere, face looking like she hated the earth she stood on. Yuki pointed to her, “Did y-you know that even though Aphrodite was known as t-the Goddess of love and sexuality she was one of the most violent G-goddesses in Greek Mythology.” 

I raised my eyebrows sarcastically, “Really now?”

He nodded tugging lightly on the hem of his suit jacket. “Um...so whats your favorite color?”

What- Is the conversation really THAT dead?

“Uh white I guess.” I said flatly which made him laugh. 

“Whats so funny?” I asked. He put his hand up to his mouth smiling, it was really fucking cute actually.

“Well white technically isn’t a color, its the literal absence of color so…” He trailed off taking notice of the look of ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ I was giving him. 

“Well it’s true..” He mumbled. 

When we fell into the third awkward silence of the evening the sun was setting giving the sky an orange like color. “You know when I was a kid, I was stupid enough to believe that the sky was controlled by my dad. Cause whenever he got angry the sky always seemed to get darker.” I said looking up.

He just gave a polite Oh in response.

Good job Duncan. Doing a fine ass job at this whole courting thing.

We walked a ways more before stopping to sit on a bench to focus on the talking,  
“So, are you out? Or..?” I asked pretty bluntly. He fidgeted a little farther away, “Well yes and..no.” 

I looked at him funny, “Yes and no?” 

“Well, I’ve told my mom about it and she’s fine….i-its just my d-d-dad…” I raised my hand to stop him, “Don’t need to give any details I get what you’re saying.” I remembered that from this commercial I saw on tv, that kids with this issue, if you should even call it that, it’s super hard to tell the people you love or even the people you're afraid of because you don’t know how they’ll react to it. 

“I get it man.” I said.

He mumbled under his breath, “How could someone like _you_ understand anything…?” That was pretty fucking hostile. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

He shook his head faster than I ever thought possible “No no no no no no no no that’s not what I meant! O-Oh dear.” 

Yuki held his head in his hands, looking a little ashamed of something. I took a breath and patted him in the back, “Whatever man lets just fucking keep going. Nights almost over.” I said stretching. _Not soon enough though._

We started on the path again, Yuki started to shiver. Tiny shit must be cold. “Yuki, here.” I said sternly only now realizing the height difference between us as I wrapped my scarf around him. Walking beside me he only seemed to reach my shoulder, still wearing the school’s blue blazer, his shaggy brown hair combed covering his thick rimmed glasses. 

“So how come I’ve havent seen you at this Escort service before?” I joked watching him out of the corner of my eye. 

“Well a lot o-of the girls who go know who my father is and….I just.. I didn’t want to embarrass him. You know?”

“Why would it embarrass him?”

He kinda stared at my question, “Well f-for bein-”

“What, being gay?" I scratched the back of my head, "The way I see it, is if they can’t except you for who you are. That’s their problem not yours. All you need to worry about is if you are happy with who you are and not who you’re...hoping to be.” I said looking anywhere but directly at the other boy. 

It was true and It pissed me off how other people couldn’t se-

All of a sudden I heard sniffling, looked over and Jesus H Christ.

“Ey c’mon now why are you crying?” I asked with 10% worry and 90% annoyance. 

He lifted his glasses a bit to dab his eyes with which was probably a million dollar handkerchief. “Y-You’re right….I just wish I could do that…” I sighed stuffing my hands in my pockets “What’s making you think you can’t?”

He stopped walking then looking at the ground. I stared at him waiting, he seemed like he was trying to say something. “What Yuki?”

“Bec-cause I want to be happy. But I only want to be happy with one person...and they could never…” For a split second he glanced up at me and I could clearly see his ice blue teary eyes but then he broke into a run past me. 

“Woah! Hey Yuki!!” I shouted running after him. Little guy was fast as fuck. We ran toward the exit f the gardens when I caught up with him, a few people were hanging around talking to eachother when we came up.  
“Yuki! Christ man, whats your problem-”

“YOU! You are my problem! You, I can’t…... _you_..” His hands started to shake, tears falling “You are o-one of the greatest guys in this s-stupid school. Y-you could have any g-girl you want, so I don’t even...have a c-chance of even….being considered for your attention…..”

He mumbled the last part, and something clicked then, and I looked at the group of people seeing Kyouya and the others watching from a ways away. 

Fuck it.

“I-I’m sorry I shou-mhf!” Whatever he was gonna say was cut short when I, yanked him against me and bent my head to kiss him. For a moment he freezes, stiff as a board but when I don’t pull away he melts into the kiss resting his small hands on my chest. One of my hands held the back of his head, entangling my fingers in his hair and the other held his small body tight against mine at the small if his back. I tilted my head for our lips to fit together more smoothly. 

His lips felt more soft and plump than I expected, I forced his mouth open and slipped my tongue inside it was warm and tasted of the red velvet cakes they had inside. It was sweet but nothing I would lose my lunch over. I pulled away to look at him.

His entire face was beet red and eyes hooded and a bit glazed over, all in all, he looked pretty fucking hot. 

“Your chances are better than you think.” I said sliding the hand that held his hand to his shoulder and pressed my lips against his ear. _“Au revoir, mon amour.”_ I said in the lowest voice I could muster. Before stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking away toward the crowd of onlookers. Kyouya was glaring at me. 

“I said to be discreet-” 

“Fuck off.” I growled shoving past him.


	15. Day Off that's not really a Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is having a problem, there's a secret colt and who was that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKKKAaaaaayy I lost track of the days, in my defence! I've been pretty sick lately and my brain wasn't allowing me to focus on Duncan's life but how I was going to tear out my throat XD lol.... But heres the next chapterrrr!! Hope you guysss like it!!   
> And don't be a stranger! Tell me what you think! <3

It’s been a few days after Valentines day and requests have been pouring in like crazy, yesterday had a line going out the damn door. 

But its the weekend and I was getting ready to take a shower before going to the store when something was in my way.

Bathroom door was locked. 

I banged on the door, “Hey whos in there? You know the rule, no locked doors.” I sad tapping my foot. Last I checked the girls all took their showers early this morning, so unless Megs in there again playing with Averys ducks I don’t know who’s be in there.

“Go away!” Came the sharp reply from the other side. I recognized which sister it was immediately, what concerned me most was the sad tone her voice carried. 

“Sarah? Hey what are ya doing in there?” There was a long pause before I knocked again 

“Sarah!!”

“I’m fine just go away! I don’t want to talk to you!” She shouted with even more malice.

I stared at the door confused as to what to do, so I tried again. “Sarah sweet he-

“I said go AWAY!” She yelled and by this time the other girls poked their heads past the corner hallway wondering what was going on.

I growled irritated “Fine, stay in there. But if you’re not out by the time I gather up the laundry I’m knocking. The. Door. Down. Ya hear me?” I said sternly, but she ignored me so I just kicked the dust on the floor and made my way to the girls room. 

I opened the door and looked around, Laura’s bed: Clean

Anna’s bed: Clean

Avery’s crib: Clean

Meg’s bed: …..

Sarah’s bed: Messy. Wait wha-

Sarah never….I stomped over and began to rip off the covers when I saw it. 

Instinctively my mind thought the worst to sprint down to the bathroom and kick the door down. But then I did the math quick in my head.

Sarah’s a girl + just turned twelve + crying in the bathroom + bloody sheets…. 

Oh fuck.

oh f _uuuu_ ck.

I snatched up all the girls sheets and dirty clothes stuffing them in the laundry bag and grabbed Avery’s carrier from my closet strapping it around my chest.

I strided to the living room where the others were playing, “Alright come on. You guys are coming with me to do some laundry and some errands on the way back.” I said grabbing Avery off the couch with Laura. 

I heard a groan from Anna, “Do we haaave too? My favorite show just came on.” 

I gave her a stern look. “Yes you do, now get your shoes on, we’re going.”

They all assembled themselves and I was sticking Avery in my baby backpack when Laura piped up, “What about Sarah?”

I sighed, “Sarah...isn’t feeling to well so I’m going to ask Haruhi to watch her alright? Now come on.” I said opening the door for them to file out. And as luck would have it Haruhi came out of her apartment too dressed in a brown sweatshirt and some jeans.

“Haruhi! come here for a sec. “ I beckoned setting down my bag, “Oh hey look at that, you're doing laundry too. Great. How bout this I’ll get your laundry this time,” I said sounding a bit nervous grabbing her basket from her, “and in return you do me a favor.” 

She put her hands on her hips, “Um and what kind of favor would that be Howard?”

I looked down at the girls before taking a step closer whispering, “Sarah is locked in the bathroom, crying and won't let me in….she’s having some...uh...issues.” Unless one couldn’t tell I was a little uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

Yes, I understand this is a thing girls go through and it’s perfectly normal and healthy and all that fun stuff, but I’m so far up the fucking clueless train its ridiculous.

She seemed confused and concerned at the same time, I rolled my eyes and stepped that much closer to growl “Girl..issues.” 

Her eyes instantly lit up with understanding and nodded, “Don’t worry I’ll talk to her.” She said opening the door to my apartment. I sighed a bit relieved lifting up our laundry bags and instructed the girls to go downstairs.

“Oh and Duncan,” Haruhi said leaning her head through the doorway. 

“Yeah?”

“You might want to stop at the store and get some, you know.” She looked at me knowingly and I just nodded heading down the stairs blushing like an idiot.

-

“Alright,” I said turning on Haruhi’s laundry in the dryer, mine was already going. “Ladies while that’s brewing me and you guys are going to hop over to the store.”

Another groan from Anna.

“Hey! It’s right down the way and one more moan out of you you’re gonna go to bed early tonight.” I warned holding Laura and Meg’s hand on either side, Anna reluctantly grabbing ahold of Meg’s hand as we walked down the street to the store. 

It was fairly quiet, not many people around, and me scanning the aisles like the fucking flash when I spotted them. 

Dragging the trio over, I looked at the selections. 

And what the fuck. 

How many types of this things could there freakin be? 

Looking down either side of the aisle I stuck my hand on one side of the shelf and cleared the damn thing out and into my basket. 

“Who are those for?” Laura asked staring at the many different boxes, “For your sister and...you one of these days…” I mumbled dreading the day they _all_ are old enough.

Something caught my eye on the shelf next to the now empty one, a bunch of books with titles like “The Female Body through Puberty”

I snatched like three.

“Who are _those_ for?” Laura asked again.

I didn’t look at her when I replied. “Me.”

-

Meanwhile in a dark room far far away….

“I hope you all know why I’ve gathered you all here today…” said the dark cloaked figure sitting in a throne seemingly made of gold. The people to whom he were addressing knelt before him, identities masked by the hood of their cloaks.

“Yes. But Master we do not understand why must-” 

“ _SILENCE!_ It must happen, because our subjects need it to survive don’t you understand!” Shouted the figure in the gold chair. The others quickly shuffled back bowing for speaking out of turn. 

The Leader nodded, “Then it’s decided. Steward! Make the call.” He said to the man next to him who instantly pulled out his phone and dialed.

It was an uncomfortable silence, one could hear the faint ring coming from the device, everyone held their breath when the other side picked up.

“It's me. Now listen closely…” 

What he said next was unknown to the rest in the room but a few minutes into the conversation, the cloaked man held the phone away from his ear when a giant yell was heard loud and clear through the phone.

“YOU IDIOTS WANT ME TO DO _WHAT?!_ ”

-

The twins took off their hoods. “We told you he wouldn’t go for it.”

Tamaki ripped off his hood in anger, “Of course he will! He just needs..some coaxing!” He went over to where Kyouya was having a montone discussion with a more than pissed sounding Duncan.

The twins both shrugged in the direction of Honey and Mori who seemed indifferent to what was going on around them. 

“Honestly, who’d want to listen to that idiot. I think the boss is putting too much faith in a jar head-” 

“He’s not _that_ bad, Hikaru.”

Hikaru looked at his brother with an astonished look, like this was the first time the other twin disagreed with him.

“What?” but before Kaoru could elaborate an outburst came from where Tamaki and Kyouya were. “Great! Absolutely fantastic!! I will see you in a few days Duncan! Goodbye!”

Tamaki turned smiling at everyone, “Good news! Duncan has agreed!” Everyone gave him a look of disbelief and he turned his back to us, blushing slightly, “Well maybe not in so many words but he will!!”

This is stupid, Duncan would never ever do this no way.

But if he did, Kaoru smiled to himself.

He’d love to be there to see it.

-

I'm gonna kill him. 

"Whats the matter, brother?" Laura asked looking up at me.

I ignored her and looked at my phone in explosive anger. There is no way I'm going along with _that._

Ugh I'm gonna wring his chicken neck next time I-

My train of thought was interrupted for a moment when someone shoved into me and my girls.

"Hey watch where you're going carrot top." I growled and he stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to glance at me. " _What_ did you call me?"

His voice was deep and gravely and he wore a worn out leather jacket with some symbol on the sleeve I wasn't too familiar with. 

"You heard me." I snapped back putting my girls behind me. The red head walked up to me with the most disturbing glare I'd ever seen. But that didn't stop me from giving it right back to him. 

I could feel Laura shaking being latched on to my leg and Meg starting to sniffle and decided this situation was not one I wanted them to experience. So I looked down at them with a quick smile and back up at the stranger.

"Why don't you take a step back, your ugly mug is scaring my girls." I said my voice as heavy as lead. His eyes flashed at my sisters and for a moment he looked like he was about to cry but it was gone in an instant.

"Fine. But next time you better pick your battles more wisely. Or _they_ could end up getting hurt." He said before walking off. 

If I wasn't smoking before I was on fucking _fire_ now.

"Who was that?" Anna asked watching the guy leave. I never took my eyes away saying "Don't know and it doesn't matter. He wont be bothering you guys okay? Now lets get home your sister's waited at home long enough."


	16. Mori-sempai has an Apprentice Candidate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Kasanoda?! And what did Tamaki talk to Duncan about on the phone? Plus we all know you give a shit Duncan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.....I know way late. And way short. But there is gonna be more I promise! I've...been going through some shitty things in my life thats made me....lose focus on things I love to do. But I'm trying to get back in the swing of things and I really don't want to disappoint you guys, so just bare with me and i'm sorry <3 But don't be a stranger! Tell me what you think!! <33333

I stormed into the music room, doors slamming open. I scanned the room to see some startled familiar faces who upon realizing it was me, all in unison pointed to where I wanted to go. 

Without a word, I stalked over to another room where soft piano music was playing behind the door. Which I kicked in.

“TAMAKI!! You gotta ‘nother thing comin’ if you think for one God damn secon-”

“Duncan!! You’re here! Good, you’re just in time! Come come!” He was smiling like a fucking idiot standing up from the piano. Sun beaming down on him through the window. Making him even more cheery looking. 

I clenched my fists, “Listen, I never-”

“We’ll deal with that later! But right now get out with the others to prepare.” He said walking past me and to the almost hinge less door. 

I ground my teeth to what must’ve been sand before answering. “For. What.”

He smiled and gave a knowing wink that almost caused me to shank him. 

“Well for what we discussed earlier on the phone of course, but we have guests coming soon and we need to set up the the music room and get everyone dressed!” He said waving me off walking out the broken down door.

“And be a dear Duncan and clean up your mess, honestly just because you’re the bad boy of our club doesn’t mean you have permission to do whatever you want!” he scoffed.

I lunged arms lashing out to wring his stupid neck but was held back by the twins and Haruhi.

He's gonna get it one of these days.

-

I scratched the back of my head looking away from the group of ladies I was talking to. “Jeez ya know how to make a guy feel like an idiot don’t ya ladies.” I said blushing slightly. I wasn't really embarrassed but it’s better for business if the girls get some type of emotion out of me that they don’t normally see. Argo making me more ‘desirable’, according to Rengee.

They all responded with a high pitch “Noooo!” and proceeded to apologize for saying I looked awkward in the traditional Japanese robes cause I looked so ‘western.’ 

I looked over at the others who were having a fun time it seemed. Well all except for Mori who was sitting on the same bench he planted his ass on at the beginning of the day. 

I was just about to call out to him when he suddenly shot to his feet, spear in tow, and stabbed it mercilessly through the shoji paper.

“What the fuck..?” I said walking away from the girls to ask the big guy what had gotten into him. “No,” he said in the lowest octave fucking possible. “We have a trespasser.” He pulled back the shoji to reveal….

Wait a second.

This prick?!

Out of no where the guy goes to lunge at Mori, “TAKASHI MORINOZUKA!!” My muscles tensed prepared to beat this guy to hell, when something weird happened.

He got down on his knees and bowed. “Sempai! Take me on as your apprentice!” 

I hate this place.

“No one’s gonna do shit for you ass wipe, now get the hell out.” I said stepping between Mori and him, he was the jack off I ran into the other day with the girls, my blood was starting to boil and I was not dealing with this shit today.

He raised his head looking confused till he seemed recognized me and instantly got the most evil look on his face. “What you call me? You sure you wanna go at it again dumbass?” He growled getting in my face.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him backward, “I do, cause no string bean carrot top threatens my family and walks away _bones in tact_.” I snapped. Ugh this guy had the most evil pissed off face, creeps me out. 

“Both of you just stop! You cant do this in front of the girls!” Haruhi whispered/yelled getting in between us.

I clenched my fists, “Like I care? This asshole wants to pick a fight-”

“No. You both will stop now.” Came the most ice cold, poisoned, voice I’ve ever heard and a shadow enveloped me and the others. I turned to see Mori glaring down at all of us.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I can't believe you guys sometimes..." I mumbled walking away.

-

Arms crossed, massive headache, slouched uncomfortably in a wooden chair, foot tapping like a horny jack rabbit; lets just say I was not in the happiest of moods.

“Come on Duncan, eat the cupcakes Kyouya bought for us!” Honey said cheerfully shoving some strawberry frosted monstrosity in my face. My stomach turned at the sight of it but I snatched it and dropped it on my plate not taking my eyes off ‘Kasanoda.’ 

He was sitting alone across from Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki and Kyouya they were all mumbling, about what I wasn’t to sure. I got bits and pieces, “he is so feard by his classmates...walking blizzard…..I may be tough but not...human weapon….bosanoda?” 

It was quick but Kasanoda's eyes seemed to be glowing red before he screamed, “I said it was Kasanoda, DO YOU WANNA DIE?!” 

Twins and Tamaki hid behind the sofa in fear, I snorted looking away trying not to crack a smile.

Kasanoda started yapping about living the life of a gangster and how he never wanted to look the way he did, blah blah blah. Guy acts like a whiny bitch baby. 

“I-It’s like they forget I’m young, a-and sometimes I wanna play. I just wanna get out with my fellas and..play a game of kick the can!” He said, sounding like it was the hardest freakin thing he’s ever had to say. 

I sighed, kinda got where he was coming from though...kinda.

“But I’ve been livin’ the life of a gangster..and I don’t know how to interact with regular people…” Is he serious? Is there even a difference between gangsters and regular people?? Like we both speak the same damn language so there is no excuse not to start a conversation.

“Aww that poor guy..” Honey pouted. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and of course all these idiots fall for this wounded puppy bull.

“Morinozuka sempai, thats why I need you to show me. How do you manage to have so many friends?!” 

“Cause he’s not an annoying loud mouth-OW! Ugh really?!” Mori kept looking at Kasanoda while I pulled my leg up to nurse my now dented freakin shin.

“When you’re just as mean looking as me…! You’re _expressionless_ , distant and ya hardly ever talk! Plus ya got a mug that looks like a watch dog from hell…” Ooooh I could physically see the daggers shoot into the poor guy. I tried. Tried to hold it in, for Mori’s sake. But the kid just kept talkin’ and the look on Mori’s face, I just, well....

“Pfft-ahahaaaaa! Dude, I-aha! I can’t eah…!!” 

I put my forehead on the table to try and stop the laughing, so the rest of the conversation I didn’t quite catch except; “Well! In that case, since you insist Mori-sempai, I Tamaki Suoh, promise you I will do whatever I can to assist you!” Tamaki’s high pitch, ballsless voice was ringing in my ear. Stopped my laughing pretty quickly.

I checked the clock and hopped up. Thank God. “Hey guys, I got shit to do at home. And I honestly couldn’t give less of a shit about helping this guy,” I said thumbing at Kasanoda who started glaring at me the moment I opened my mouth.

“So, I’m gonna go. See you later Haruhi.” I mumbled walking away and out the door before Tamaki tried to stop me with his big plan to help the guy. 

I leaned on the the door standing there for a second, actually thinking about what happened today. He really doesn’t seem to be that bad of a guy. I sighed and headed down the hallway, still, 

I really don’t give a shit.


	17. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan is a man of many talents! A teacher, a friend, a negotiator and an ass kicker. And he doesn't like Kasanova very much but it turns out he may be the only person who can save him from the insanity that is the host club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...been a while :/ I'm sorry my life has just been...dark and out of my control for a while. And I'm just starting to get back in the swing of things. So I hope you all can forgive me, and thank you so much for the support to continue this story I appreciate it so much <3 
> 
> On a happier note I think this is one of my longest chapters yet! And after I'll be diving deeper into Duncan, revealing more on his personality and his past. I hope you guys enjoy and don't be a stranger! Tell me what you think! <33

I yawned walking through the courtyard to try and make it to class on time. Last night was less than great. I home school the girls because it’s not only easier for me to keep an eye on them but also for them cause their Japanese isn’t all that great so if they were to go to school they’d be struggling to keep up.

So last night's lesson about math was less than easy going. There all at different levels so I need to come up with separate lessons, separate homework assignments and separate teaching methods. Fuckin’ sucks. But I whatever, I was just really tired, and irritable...but when am I not easily irritated. 

My thoughts were interrupted by some moron and his yelling. “Big brother Morinozuka! I just wanted to say good morning!” This guy again, I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked over. Kasanoda was kneeling in front of the dynamic duo, Mori and Honey, they weren’t that far away but I was not in the mood and it was too damn early to be dealing with these idiots again. 

I was going to head in the opposite direction when something above them caught my eye. 

Almost immediately I ran towards them grabbing the back of Kasanoda’s collar and yanking him out of the way.

“What the hell are you-!” He grunted falling back as the probably twenty pound plant came crashing against the pavement. I looked up just in time to see another falling down at us, I prepared to try and stop the thing but Mori got to it first, slicing it with his bare hands.

Guy is so hardcore.

I growled and looked up to where they came from, the balcony was barren, no one in sight. “Damn coward!! Christ I don’t need this headache right now.” I mumbled.

Everyone started crowding around Mori and Honey asking if they were alright. I glanced to where Kasanoda fell, he was just sitting there looking at one of the broken potted plants. I sighed and walked over to him, sticking my hand in front of his face looking everywhere but at him.

“You’re alright, come on.” It took a few moments for him to realize I was standing there and just when I was about to take back my offer her grasped my hand and I pulled him up.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away. _‘What the hell was that about?’_ I thought going through a list of people in my head on who would try to attack the guy. 

“Hey Howard.”

I stopped and slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice, it was Kasanoda.

“Thanks,” was his bitter reply. It almost made me chuckle, “Shut up Kas’. Not a big deal.” I gave him a slight wave before continuing my way to class.

Late again. Fuckin shit.

\---

I leaned against the arm of the couch, that probably is worth more than both my kidney’s, that Kasanoda was sitting on talking to the guys about what had happened earlier.

“No doubt about it. I was there when it happened.” Kasanoda said with the utmost seriousness on the subject. If it was a drive by yeah I’d exercise some caution but come on it was a plant, someone was probably just trying to be a dick.

“Clearly he’s gotten on the wrong side of someone.” He said again, the twins and Tamaki were all staring at him in disbelief.

“Mori would be the last person to get on someone’s wrong side.” Kaoru said, his brother nodding in agreement. I watched the redhead look at them like they were crazy to disagree, “Y-You don’t know that for sure!” He shouted.

I passively watched as Tamaki did what that bimbo does best, dismissing someone to talk about himself or the plan he’d come up with on how he was going to better Kasanoda's image. There’s a picture of him in the dictionary next to the word ‘Narcissist’ somewhere.

There’s one thing in this world that I hate the most…..okay that was a lie, I hate LOT of things but it’s up there, it's when people over complicate things. All this planning and backup planning for things that are so freakin simple, drives me completely insane. 

“How about he just does-” I started but they all walked to the white board Tamaki had conjured up to discuss his brilliant plan. 

Assholes.

I glanced down at Kasanoda, he was sitting there patiently thinking hard about something. I almost feel for the damn guy, he’s just trying to fit in and it seems he’s failing at every turn. I’ve been there, I’ve also not cared that I was there but still. Some people don't have the skin for being alone.

Haruhi walked over, sitting on the other side of the couch next to Kasanoda placing tea on the table. “Hey Kasanova?” _‘Kasanoda’_ I corrected in my head. “just thought I’d warn you I wouldn’t put too much faith in that bunch if I were you.”

Eh, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Yeah besides what do a bunch of pretty boys know about what counts on the inside anyway?” I shrugged, earning a raised eyebrow from them both. Kasanoda shifted and stared at his feet, “You’re one to talk..” I could’ve SWORN that's what I heard the gangster mumble but as quick as I thought I heard it he went back to talking to Fujioka. 

“Well thank you, but Morinozuka recommended these guys to me. Besides I don’t got much of a choice without there help I’ve got nothin.”

_‘More than you think honestly..’_ I thought watching the slight blush appear across his face when Haruhi called them ‘buddies.’

“So H-Haruhi, do you like to play kick the can?” Kasanoda stammered. I remember that game, I used to play it all the time when I was younger trying to stay out of the house, didn’t have anyone to play with unless you count the street dog that followed me around all the time another player.

“Well to be honest it’s not my favorite thing in the world,” damn saw the spear go through his chest on that one, “but you know, it might be fun once in awhile.” 

_'Shit Haruhi, don’t sexualy confuse the poor guy’_ I thought watching his face turn an embarrassing shade of red. 

I interrupted them standing up, “Hey I’ll be back, and yeah listen to Haruhi Kas, them idiots really have no idea what the hell they’re doing. Just be ya’ self ain’t no secret formula about it.” I said walking toward the door.

Tamaki took his head out of his ass long enough to see me heading out the door. “Duncan! Just where on Earth do you think you’re going?! Basanova needs our help, you can’t just abandon him! What kind of person leaves his friends when they need him most?!” 

Is he serious?-

“Its _Kasanoda!_ And Christ I’m just taking a piss, shit you act like everything is a life or death situation!” I shouted slamming the door behind me. He bosses everyone around and expects his word to be followed like I’m some kind of simple minded-

**“Fuck!!”** I kicked the wall with potentially toe shattering force. 

_**Kasanoda’s POV** _

“Hey I’ll be back, and yeah listen to Haruhi Kas, them idiots really have no idea what the hell they’re doing. Just be ya’ self ain’t no secret formula about it.” Duncan said, and he walked away before I could respond.

Did he just call me…? 

“Duncan! Just where on Earth do you think you’re going?! Basanova needs our help, you can’t just abandon him! What kind of person leaves his friends when they need him most?!” Tamaki shouted after him. Friend?! These guys consider me..a friend?

I couldn’t help the blush that ran across my face at that. Granted he still got my name wrong but still, I’ve never had real friends before, to have these guys care so deeply and so quickly...makes me wonder if it’s really true. 

I was brought out of my thoughts with the sound of my name, “Its _Kasanoda!_ And Christ I’m just taking a piss, shit you act like everything is a life or death situation!” The look in his eyes was almost as intimidating as mine but..no one flinched. Tamaki didn’t even bat an eyelash when faced with that kind of anger. He has all these friends and no one seems scared...how does he do it? 

“W-wait Howard!” I spoke too late cause the hot blooded American already slammed the door behind him.

“That guy’s something else..” I mumbled more to myself, so when Haruhi responded it caught me off guard. 

“Yeah, the guy can get really….pissed. For lack of a better word, but don’t take it personally he’s been through a lot.” He said almost absentmindedly taking a sip of tea, I gave him an incredulous look.

“Well I won’t say much cause it’s not my business but...it takes a strong person to of gone through the things he did and still come out of it a good person.” I didn’t understand the sympathetic look in his eyes and I didn’t get the time to interrigate him about it further cause Suoh came strutting over with a pair of cat ears in his hand.

\---

_**Duncan’s POV**_

I pinched the bridge of my nose tapping my foot, is she kidding me? 

“Now hold on don’t get upset, what did your sister say?” I asked as calmly as I could, cause Laura can sense irritation and if she figured that out, then she’d bottle herself up all day long until it’s one o'clock in the morning and she wakes me up in tears about what she was going to tell me earlier but didn’t because she didn’t want to be a bother.

“S-she said I was stupid to be afraid of the B-Boogeyman, *sniff* and that only babies believe in fairy tales!” I could hear her crying from behind the phone. 

I sighed, “Alright put your sister on the phone.” I said waiting a minute till I heard the shuffling of the phone being passed. Then and older voice was on the other end “What?” Sarah asked sounding irritated.

“What the ever loving _HELL_ is the matter with you?!” I shouted into the receiver earning a few stares from some people in the hallway. 

“I was only telling her the truth! She refused to take her medicine this morning because Anna had convinced her that they were from the 'Boogeyman'!” She shouted back. I rolled my eyes, starting to head back to the club room.

“Alright..I’ll deal with it when I get home okay? But apologize to your sister-Ah! No I don’t care! Apologize you understand?...Good. Yeah I’ll talk to Anna too-”

I stopped when I saw Kasanoda bust out of the door to the Music room and barrel blindly down the hallway toward me. 

“-I’ll be home soon. Hey! Kasanoda what the hell happen-!” 

“Leave me alone!” He grunted shoving me out of the way. I stumbled back and watched him turn down another hall. I was prepared to rip his ass a new one when another voice came from behind me.

“Young Lord wait!” Came the desperate voice and, again? These halls are bigger than my damn apartment and they still find a way to run into me?! This time I lost my balance and slammed to the floor, I looked up quick enough to catch a blond running down the same hall Kas’ disappeared to.

I grumbled standing back up then felt my pockets but when I came up empty I looked to see my phone smashed on the floor. “Are you _fucking_ -when I get my hands on- _ **Ragh!**_ ” I ignored the pain in my heel as I mashed the remains of my phone. This day was really trying to make me go to jail for some type of homicide. 

I hear more footsteps and I quickly turned and tensed my muscles prepared to dropkick the next son-of-a-bitch who tries anything. It turned out to be the guys, Tamaki and the twins running past me without a word then Mori and Honey followed, then Haruhi, and when everyone else seemed to be 30 feet up Kyouya sauntered over notebook in hand. 

“Duncan would you mind staying in the music room to clean up the mess our guest had made please.” He said, it was more of command than a request, I had half a mind to ask him what the hell that was about then I remembered the smashed phone.

Nah. Fuck ‘em, they can deal with their own shit.

I walked back into the music room, there wasn’t that much of a mess to clean up, some spilled tea, knocked over chair and...a french maid's outfit and a pair of cat ears…?

Nope. Don’t care. Don’t even want to know.

I picked up the chair and set it back down next to the table, threw the shattered teacup out and found a long stick to pick up the maid outfit and tossed it into some room. 

After a minute of standing there without a purpose I threw myself onto the nearest couch and finally breathed. This week, month, has been kicking me in the ass. The guys learning about my sisters, moving us into a better apartment, bringing us on their very expensive vacations not seeming to care about the added expenses. All this change was making my nerves stand on end. 

They really, weren’t a terrible bunch. Will never tell them that in person but like yeah, I..I think I’m at a point where if one of em needed me to give a swift ass kicking I’d do it. With only a few complaints.

My mind started to wonder back to the night at the beach house. Meg’s tears, Laura’s tears later on, and Kaoru. I slid my eyes shut remembering the moment, rewatching him tell me the Host club was his family and that I was apart of it too. 

Whether or not I believed him? I’m still unsure, I’ve been pissed on way too many times to go and start throwing my feelings around like I had nothing better to do. I thought more about Kaoru though, the way he looked at me when I shared an aspect of my life with him. Something I had never done with anyone. Then I started noticing little details like, the way his auburn hair was tousled, how the shirt he wore was way too big for him and how when the lightning struck it made his skin look like a smooth shade of almond.

And that when he touched my hand I felt a strange warmth and-

I sat up stiffer than a fucking piece of steel.

What the fucking hell did I just say?

I’ve been in this love shack for way too God damn long. 

I was about to get off the couch when a familiar face popped in. “Hey Haruhi, what the? The fuck happened to you?” I asked slightly nervous that it was blood. Then she explained what had happened with Kasanoda and the thugs who tried to attack him out in the courtyard.

“So everythings set straight then? We don’t need to keep listening to Blondie’s maniacal plan to make Kas’ look cuter do we?” I asked, she nodded. 

“Yeah he should be fine. But I’ll be right back, need to go change my uniform.” She said popping into the other room. I shrugged, I’ll just wait for her to get out then we can get the fuck out of this place. 

I shut my eyes again and I could’ve sworn someone with Auburn hair was appearing on the inside of my eyelids but as quick as I saw him he was gone when I heard movement near the door.

It was Kasanoda. 

I wanted to run over there and beat the living shit out of em but I was too tired to start anything right now so I just said, “You’re boyfriend owes me a new phone.”

He gave me a confused look before shaking his head “Never mind that. I wanted to..apologize for when we first met.” 

That was unexpected.

“I was out of line to threaten your family like that over something so stupid. And I realize now that to have friends you must mend the bridges you broke to move on.” He finished, walking closer and stopping in front of me. 

He slowly lifted up his hand, looking directly at me “I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And that maybe...we could be friends?” 

I looked at his hand for a moment before crossing my arms across my chest, “You want to be my friend?” I asked incredulous. Never had anyone actually ask to be my friend, always thought those bonds had to form on their own.

His hand started to fall taking my question as a rejection of forgiveness, quickly I snatched it and put my other hand on his shoulder. “Sure whatever man, warnin’ you though. That won’t stop me from kicking your ass for shoving me in the hallway earlier.” I joked. 

Eh what could it hurt, needed someone outside of my house and this Escort service to talk to, make sure I was sane. 

His eyes lit up and started grinning like an idiot, “Got it.”

He seemed to realize something “Oh hey, I followed Fujioka up here to apologize he in here?” 

I nodded to the room she was in, “Yeah, went into there a few minutes ago.” I said absentmindedly turning to try and salvage what was left of my phone.

He nodded and headed toward the door. “Hey you okay? I’m sorry about the…”

When I realized it, I didn’t even have time to turn around before I saw Kasanoda slam the door behind him, shock written all over his face.

He looked over at me then behind him, then back at me. 

Well shit. 

Before I could come up with something to say the twins busted in a fire lit under their asses,

_**“”PEEEEEEEEEEEPING TOOOOOOOOOOM!!!””** _

I couldn’t _breath._

“Oh-my haha fuaahahahaa!!!” The twins glared at me but turned back to the most terrified looking mob boss I had ever seen. The redhead tried to explain himself but kept fumbling over his words. 

“-I mean, I caught a glance yeah, but it was also fast and I didn-It was just an accident! I swear to you that I am not a pervert!” Kasanoda covered his face in embarrassment. 

My laughter was so loud it was booming through the room, and my sides started to hurt. The whole thing was honestly the funniest shit I’d seen in a while, and if Kaoru kept looking back at me with his puffed pissed off face I was most certainly going to die of lack of oxygen to the brain,

Kasanoda started to calm down when he realized something,

“So then, Fujioka’s a girl?” 

The brothers looked at each other, “Red alert,” Kaoru started, “he’s on to Haruhi’s little secret,” “that’s not good.” his twin finished. 

They drew closer to the poor sap, “So let's hear it,” “how much of her maidenly terra incognita did you actually see?” They asked calmly probably believing if he didn’t see that much they could play it off as him being paranoid or something.

His answer was obviously something no one wanted to hear. “Well she was changing so...I saw her underwear?” He finished it like he wasn’t sure and wanted someone to confirm it for him.

_**“”YOU SAW HARUHI’S UNDERWEAR?!?””**_

Everyone in the room practically exploded. Tamaki seemed to go into shock and wither away somewhere, Honey’s eyes went blank, and Kyouya and Mori...really didn’t seem like they cared. 

“So what do we do?!” I turned my attention back on the duo, “There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!” 

I realized they were getting carried away when I saw Kaoru hold Kas back while Hikaru was preparing to hit him over the head with a bat. I ran over and easily took it from him, “Oi! Cut this shit out! Guy didn’t do anything wrong!” I said grabbing said redhead’s collar pulling him from Kaoru’s grip.

“That’s enough you two. Leave assault and battery to the professionals.” Came Kyouya’s cold voice from behind us. I turned to give him a are-you-fucking-serious look, “Or...you just not try and kick the shit out of him for no good reason.”

Don’t get me wrong, I love a good fight as much as the next guy but only when an asshole deserves it. And kid did nothing wrong s’far as I can see. 

Hikaru looked pissed, “What do you mean for ‘no-good-reason’?! He saw Haruhi in-” I cut him off rolling my eyes.

“In what? Underwear is no different than a bathing suit, Kas had no idea Haruhi was a girl so walking in on her shouldn't of been all that private and Haruhi didn’t exactly lock the door.” I finished crossing my arms placing myself between Kasanoda and the brothers. 

Hikaru stepped forward, “So your saying anyone has the right to see Haruhi half naked if she forgets one minor precaution?” He accused trying look like I was a monster for even coming to that explanation. 

“No, I didn’t say that, _don’t_ you put fuckin’ words in my mouth pussyfoot. I meant you can’t label a guy for making a simple mistake, God!” I said gripping the handle of the bat so hard my knuckles were turning white. 

I felt like I was in an eternal fight with this kid, over everything. Anytime we were alone or spoke too much to each other individually we would always end up almost coming to blows with one another. Not that I cared, kid could go drink piss and die, but I felt bad for his brother who actually wasn’t a complete dick. He had to always break us up, for example:

“Guys come on! What the hell is this about? Haruhi said she didn’t care about it, Hikaru let it go.” He said stepping between us. Hikaru glared at me but turned his back, “Fine. Like I care.” with that he went to go stand next to Mori and the others. Hurt look on his face. Good.

I ran a hand through my hair, taking a breath to try and calm down. Little piss rat…

The sound of the silence in the room was making my skin crawl so I grabbed Kasanoda, my shit and yanked them out the door. Ignoring the protests I heard from Kaoru and Haruhi. We walked in silence for a while, with me just cursing to myself, unfocused.

“Thank you for..defending me. If being a dick to your other friends is what defending me was. You didn’t have to do that.” Kasanoda said watching me in suspicion. He was trying to figure me out i guess, guy was gonna be there for a while. I didn’t even know what the shit I do means all the time. I got a hold of myself and just shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it. You wanted to be my friend right? Well being my friend means you gotta be a dick to others sometimes.” I said simply. He gazed at me, adding up what I was saying and what it meant, then he smirked. 

“Yeah you’re right. Ha, then I guess you and me are gonna be great friends huh?”

I shoved him half smiling “Whatever Kas'.” 

\---

_Few hours later..._

It’s 4 o’clock in the morning.

It’s 4 o’clock in the fucking morning and I am getting a phone call. 

Who the _fuck_ is calling me at 4 o’clock in the morning?!

I shot up and rushed to where the house phone was plugged in, in the hopes that the ringing didn’t wake anybody up.

Course once I answered it the crying started. I growled into the receiver, “What?”

It was Tamaki, “Duncan! Good your up! I wanted to confirm you agreeing to what we discussed earlier?”

Maybe it was because I was half asleep, or my distracting concern for the crying baby in the other room, or the pounding migraine that was forming at the sound of his voice, but I said whatever I could to just get rid of him.

“Shit, _yes_ whatever christ-” 

“Great! I’ll let you get back to your little Angels! Remember we start filming tomorrow morning! Bye!” and with that he hung up.

I paused for a moment, my brain slowly working to put together what just happened. It didn’t occur to me until after I had calmed Avery down and was climbing back into bed when I finally figured out what he was talking about. 

He’s _so_ dead. 

I glanced over at the clock.

Shit.

When I wake up he’s _so_ dead.


	18. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Music Video?! Duncan starring in it?! Makeup artist missing?!  
> Watch Duncan go through an emotional roller coaster singing in front of basically everyone and coming to terms with his worst fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Now I just want to say the song in this is not mine, it belongs to the creators of Adventure Time, and so you can get a idea on what Duncan's voice sounds like listen too "I'm Just Your Problem" By Ashestoashesjc  
> Hope you guys like it! and Don't be a stranger tell me what you think! <33

“You took _way_ too many drugs this morning to even think I’d ever do this bullshit.” I said flicking away the third makeup artist who came at me with some sort of eye torture device. 

Renge puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms and gave me a fierce glare. “You have too, we spent so much money on this crew and it gives the girls a glimpse into your personality! Yeah they know you as the Bad Boy who doesn’t care about the rules but they need to see you in an environment that's out of your comfort zone to keep you interesting and inspiring!” 

I rolled my eyes my glare landing on Tamaki, “This was your big idea? How did you even know I sing?” I questioned putting my hands on my hips.

He just shook his head, “No it wasn’t me-well yes, but I only found out because Kaoru went on and on about your vocals. So I had to see it for myself! And I knew I would never hear you if I had just asked so...this music video was born!” He said cheerfully.

“Well I’ll remember to keep more things to myself from now on I guess,” I said pointedly at Kaoru who shrank under my gaze, “and sorry but I am not-Ey! You come at me again with that I’ll fuckin’ snap it!-not doing this shit for you to ‘dive deeper into my personality.’ Or some shit so just fuck off.” I said stomping away, no way in hell. I don’t care what they say-

“You’ll get a bonus.” Came Kyouya’s monotone voice from behind his notepad.

I turned on my heels.

“Fuck you, fine what do you want me to do?” 

-

I sat in a small room, that strangely resembled that of a padded cell. I shifted in my seat making sure the guitar didn’t fall off my lap, there was a mic in front of me and the headphones I wore were almost sound proof I could barely hear myself think. Across from where I sat was a bunch of guys sitting on the panel fixing the sound and making sure everything was set up okay. 

Kyouya, Tamaki and Renge were standing behind them. Renge leaned forward and pressed a button so I could hear her. “Okay Duncan, why don’t you warm up with something so we can test the mic.” I nodded and played a few chords on the guitar and hummed a small jingle till I got the okay from one of the crew members.

“Where even are we..?” I absentmindedly questioned forgetting they could hear me. Kyouya leaned closer to the mic “Music room C was kind enough to let us borrow their studio for a few hours, free of charge.” 

He seemed a little too happy about the last part but I focused back on my black note book trying to figure out which song would be...revealing enough. 

Ugh I hate this.

“So..remind me again. What kind of song do you want?” I asked really struggling, cause yeah I had a shit ton of choices but a lot of those choices were _way_ too personal and I’m not the type to have my business on blast.

“Well we can’t write one for you, that would be too broad and impersonal, and the one you pick needs to give the audience incite into your insecurities, nothing too crucial but it needs to give off the vibe that you’re a person just like the rest of us.” Renge said going off into her imaginary dreamland. 

Okay then…

I was flipping through when I spotted one of the latest works-in-progress. I read it over, and it seemed like the type she was looking for. 

“Alright, I think I got one.” I said not too confidently. Renge nodded leaning into the speaker “Good, now remember we’re going to record you during this to use the footage in the music video as well, so act natural but I just wanted you to be aware okay?” 

I nodded and readied my hands on the strings waiting for the light to indicate we were recording. The moment I saw it I began the song.

…

When I finished I slowly let out the breath I was holding, little nerve racking but got through it easy enough. I glanced up and nearly fell out of my chair. The crew along with Tamaki and Renge were holding each other practically in tears. 

Kyouya slowly leaned down into the mic “Good job. We got some choice footage along with it. Now come out and get changed so the crew can edit the song and we can start shooting the rest of it.” He said calmly, I nodded hopping out of my chair and place the guitar against the rack with the rest. 

\---

Now the artist was more apprehensive with the makeup but I was getting a touch up and a wardrobe change. They put me in a white t-shirt and a black form fitting leather jacket, some simple dark blue jeans and brown combat boots. 

Someone was tousling my hair when Haruhi and the twins came over with shit grins on their faces. I grumbled and looked away from them. “Don’t say a _fucking_ word.” 

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around me pinching either side of my face, “Awwwww look at the big bad Howard getting his makeup done!’ ‘And those cheek bones! That blush does wonders huh?” They both teased. 

I growled and gripped their collars looming over them. “What the hell did I just say?!” They just laughed me off, oh I swear to God one of these days-!

“Come on guys, cut him some slack. All this wasn’t his idea. And I seem to recall you two in god awful makeup and matching dresses pretending to be my 'sisters'!” She chuckled hand on her hip. Hikaru got all red and defensive trying to explain himself to her and Kaoru kinda scratched the back of his head all bashful like. 

I crossed my arms and looked him up and down, “Oh yeah, I can definitely see you in a frilly dress. Haha you could probably pass off as a girl too if you wanted.” I said kind of poking fun but mostly just stating a fact. Guy had the body and personality for it.

All of a sudden Hikaru got in my face “You saying I could look like a girl two? You sick freak!”

I shoved him aside “Yeah right like anyone could mistake your ugly mug for a broad, keep dreaming dumbass!” Before we got into it, Renge pulled the rat away and pointed at me, “You, need to cool down and go get in position. We will almost be done with this when we shoot this final scene so suck it up!” She shouted shooing all the members somewhere and I headed over to this open courtyard.

I stood in the center, hands in my pockets waiting for someone to say something because I was itching to get the hell out of here. I don’t mind attention, been the center of it every time a fight started, but this feels different. Makes me feel more..exposed? I don’t know, I just want to get this shit over with.

“Okay now Duncan when the music starts I want you to mouth the words like you’re actually singing, and when the guys come out I want to feel the emotion! You’ve been bottling all this self hatred up inside and your only defense is to lash out at the people who make you feel-”

“Alright alright! I get it! Christ I’ll be emotional!!” I cut her off, girl knows how to read a guy without really trying huh?

She nodded and I was hit by these heavy lights that were so damn bright the rest of the world around me became darker. I heard the guitar and did my best to mouth the words, _“Ladadadaa I’m gonna bury you in the~ ground. Ladadadatdaaa I’m gonna bury you with my~ sound. I’m gonna~ drink the re~d from your pretty pink fa~ce. I’m gonna..”_

By this point I looked up and noticed that all the guys surrounded me and they all had this disgusted look on their faces, and it wasn’t the kind of disgust I usually get when I do something they don’t approve of….this look made my skin crawl.

_“What you don’t like that? Or do you just not like me?!”_ I shouted spinning around, disoriented by the light and how they were all around me and I didn’t really know who to focus my rage on.

I caught Kyouya’s gaze first and stepped in his face still trying to focus on the words. _“Sorry I don’t treat you like a G~d! Is that what you want me to do~?!”_ His stare was cold and not unlike him but his eyes, I felt like he was disappointed in me. I hate that feeling. 

Someone pulled my sleeve away from him and I was face to face with violet eyes full of pity. That just made me more mad, _“Sorry I don’t treat you like your perfect! Like all your little loyal subjects do!”_ I bit shoving him away from my sight. 

I walked past Haruhi who was holding Honey and the kid looked like he wanted to cry, _“Sorry I’m not made of sugar”_ I spat at him then glanced at Haruhi. _“Am I not sweet enough for you~?”_

My heart was pounding out of my chest and my breath was hitching, is this what anxiety feels like? I started to feel like my blood was scorching under my skin, I bumped into Mori and locked with his emotionless eyes _“Is that why you always avoid me?”_ I looked hurt but it switched back to anger quicker than anyone could've noticed.

The twins then appeared in front of me, Hikaru with his arms crossed his arms and glaring while Kaoru put his hand on my shoulder and...I couldn’t even bring myself to look at him. 

_“I must be such an inconvenience to you. Well..”_ I swatted his hand away and stood in the center of them, feeling so claustrophobic and shaking I tore off the jacket and ran my hands frantically through my hair.

_“I’m just your problem, Well~ I’m just your pro~blem!”_ I belted looking at my bruised knuckles and it wasn’t untrue, I was a problem to them. Whether they admitted it or not, I had always been a that way. With any friends I made when I was younger they treated me kindly at first, till I got mad and said something that hurt them. It's just who I was, I couldn't change it, my temper always won any battle, almost like a safety blanket. I never had to worry about being to exposed because if I was angry all the time, no one will ever bother or _want_ to learn anything else about me. 

I look at everyone, hair covering my face, _“It’s like I’m not even a person, am I?”_

_“Well I~ shouldn’t have to justify what I do~!”_ I shouted clutching my shirt _“I’m sorry that I~ **exist.”**_ I sang. 

_“Well I shouldn’t have to be the one that makes up with you!”_ I raised an accusing finger, at who, I really don’t know. Because I was so disoriented being more focused on the fact that my vision was getting blurry.

_“So..”_

I felt water hit my face and I assumed it was rain but I really couldn’t care, I was too lost in the song. 

_“Why do I want to! Why~ do I want to?! I’m asking you~!!”_

It started pouring now, I was getting drenched. I looked up only to be blinded by the lights so I shut my eyes and sang the next part.

_“I guess thats...WHY~! I wanna bury you in the ground!!”_ I clenched my fists and belted out into the darkness, _“And maybe **THATS!** Why~! I wanna bury you in my sound!”_

__The song was ending and I opened my eyes _“I’m sorry that I’m this way, but I~ don’t know what else to say~”_ When I realized that the guys weren’t around me anymore, that….damn.__

__I started to back up and the only way to describe how I was feeling in that moment was...numb._ _

_“Cause...I~m just a problem…”_

__I fell to the ground wrapping my arms around myself, looking at the ground with an expression I will never admit to._ _

_“And I~m just...your problem…”_

__The song came to an end and I just sat there unmoving even when I heard someone say cut, and then the rain stopped and my eyes seized when the stage lights turned off. The silence that followed after..scared the shit out of me. It was so loud a second ago…_ _

__“Duncan…?” Someone softly spoke up behind me, I turned to see Haruhi and the others looking at me with broken faces._ _

__My comforting anger returned and I stood. “This was fucking stupid.” I said and tried to walk past them._ _

__“Hey hold on..!” Kaoru snagged my arm and almost immediately I pulled it away and snarled at him, “You happy now? Some family you got here, makes me go through this, for what? Shits and giggles? To hang it over me later? Yeah laugh it up rich guys, whatever gets your rocks off huh? I can’t you're all assholes.” I started walking away._ _

__When something unexpected happened._ _

__“You don’t get to walk away this time!!”_ _

__I stopped and turned, Kaoru was starring at me arms at his sides._ _

__“The hell did you say?-”_ _

__“You are capable of feeling things other than blind anger! I’ve seen it for myself! I don’t know everything that happened in your past that makes you think you have to be on guard all the time but you don’t have to be that way with us!”_ _

__I didn’t say anything but I could feel my nails digging into the palms of my hands._ _

__"And you think walking away is the solution to all your problems?! That getting pissed off and saying hurtful words will make everything your feeling not matter?!"_ _

__Silence._ _

__“I know you’re scared-”_ _

__I cut him off stepping intimidatingly forward, my glare burning holes in him. “I’m not _scared_ of anything.” _ _

__He never broke my gaze, but a look of exasperation crossed his features. “Come on Duncan, let us help-”_ _

__“Like I said, this whole idea was fucking stupid.” I said and turned to walk away and didn’t stop for anything._ _

__

__\---_ _

__

__“Wow..” I spoke watching my Bad Boy disappear from my sight. My beloved Kyouya went back to writing notes, “Howard is one to entertain, is he not?”_ _

__I nodded and shook my head instructing the crew on what to do with the footage._ _

__“Wow after this airs, anyone who didn’t know him will want to know everything about him now.”_ _

__I looked at the last shot we took before I yelled cut, it gave me chills._ _

__The rain effect was a last minute idea that I am thankful for because it was a centered shot of Duncans back while he was kneeling, and the soaked white shirt gave a clear view of all the...scars on his back._ _

__“Exactly.” Kyouya said closing his notebook._ _


	19. Family is forever, For always, No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncans...going through something terrible and refuses to talk to anyone. And he's missing school, his 'friends' are worried about him but he wants nothing to do with any of them. Who is going to be there for him in his time of need? Kaoru? Tamaki? Haruhi? The people he doesn't want to see? 
> 
> Well the Howard sisters have something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........Hi guys. Been away for a long time. Sorry truly and sincerely, I just want all of you to know that I've been getting back to my normal self and I'll try and finish this story for all you guys that are reading and have been reading since the beginning and I'm so thankful. I hope you guys like this chapter there is more to come so...Don't be a Stranger! Tell me what you think!!  <333

This was a mistake

I knew it from the start, we pushed him too far.

I stepped forward reaching out for Duncan, his shoulders looked so tense and rigid I could break a cinder block against them. Before I made contact however, he turned his back and stormed off without another word. 

I kicked the ground in frustration. God, he’s so damn hard to understand sometimes. 

“I never knew...a guy like that, thought so poorly of himself. He always seems so..uncaring about everything.” Renge said to more to herself than anyone else. She stared at the monitor that had a freeze frame of Duncan’s pained looking face. 

“But Ms. Renge think of all the reviews! You’ve stumbled on a gold mine here!!” Responded one of the insensitive crew members, I glared at him.

I walked up to Renge, this was way too personal for Duncan and I don’t think he’d forgive us if we let this air. “We can’t show that to anyone do-

“And why the hell not?” 

I whipped my head around. I knew he can be an asshole but really Hikaru. He just stared blatantly at me waiting for me to give a good enough reason. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention to a worried looking Tamaki.

“You honestly think Duncan would be okay with being that expos-” “We all worked hard on this stupid video for him! And the ungrateful idiot doesn’t even care! God why do you stick up for him all the time? He’s just a prick that cares about nobody but himself!” Hikaru cut me off again getting in my face. His features might of been identical to mine but right now he’s never looked so heartless. 

God I wanted to hit him.

"How about this Hikaru if you have something better you'd rather be doing go ahead. And don't act like you don't care about him at all! He'a your friend!" I shouted giving him a shove. He just stared at me, hurt and anger in his eyes. I could care less, my brother needs to understand the world doesn't revolve around _him_.

To a lot of people something like a video is only just that and wouldn't think twice about it, any publicity is the best right? But for someone like Duncan, his privacy is something he lives off of. Being alone with his sisters in a bubble, relying on no one but himself, is what he’s always known. Reaching out to people and showing them something other than the angry front is... unthinkable to him.

And I don’t really know why but, I want to be the person he opens up too. Cause I know what it feels like, the pressure of looking out for someone you love and making sure they don't get hurt, making sacrifices for them so they can be happy...and because watching him deal with this on his own is heartbreaking.

“Kaoru, really Renge has spent a fair amount of money as it is. We are not going to waste her time or resources.” Piped Kyouya writing some final note before slapping the book shut, “He’ll get over it.” 

-  
Sarah's POV

“Meg! For crying out loud keep still!!” I shouted pulling her by the hair I was braiding and sat her back down in front of me. She pouted but stayed still, we were all just really passing time till Duncan came home. Which sometimes felt like forever, but I made the girls keep busy so they don’t get that bored. 

I have them clean their beds, and we make games out of it, who can clean the fastest, which sometimes works but not a bulletproof plan.

Laura and Anna were on the floor playing with Avery, I sighed and checked the clock for the hundredth time. Two more hours, Duncan will be home and-

I jumped at the sound of the front door slamming, and I barely saw the blur of Duncan as he sped past us and into his room. 

We all stared at each other almost trying to understand what had just happened. 

_“Duncan!!”_

-

I was bouncing a blubbering Avery on my lap sitting in a circle with my siblings. “It’s your turn Meg,” I said flatly and the young clutz pushing the button and moved the wrong number of spaces not really paying attention.

“So like, were Duncan’s friends being mean to him? Is that why he’s sad?” She asked me and, before I could get a word in Laura piped in, “They must’ve! I’ve never seen him so upset. Bullies…”

I sighed, “Laura it’s your turn.” She pushed the button and moved _my_ piece. “How..how could they do that to him? I thought they were his friends!” She said looking like she was going to cry.

I took my turn, “Laura we don’t even know what they did. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, I’m sure Haruhi-”

“Who cares what it was! I still hate them! You don’t do..whatever they did and still think we can be friends.” Anna jumped in, fire in her eyes dressed in unicorn pajamas. I just rolled my eyes, that girl really needs to get a hold of her temperament. 

“Anna come on don’t say tha-” 

“When I got in trouble at school, Brother never asked what happened he just went down to the school and yelled at my teacher! O-Or when Laura came home crying, brother didn’t say anything, he beated up her bullies!” She said standing passionately. 

Meg tripped to stand next to her, “Anna’s right! Big brother is always on our side! Even when we’ve been bad.” she said twiddling her fingers.

I just gaped at them, they’re acting like I'm against protecting our brother, I'm not I'm just trying to be rational while Duncan is out of commission. A lot harder than it looks. 

Laura shakily stood with the duo mumbling, “Yea-Yeah what they said!” 

Avery was sloppily clapping and laughing at them, almost cheering them on. What the heck, when did I become the bad guy.

“Guys I’m not saying that I don’t care about Duncan’s feelings but sometimes people's feelings get hurt because of misunderstandings. So why don’t you guys take a breath and I’ll talk to Haruhi and see what the story is.” I said standing carrying Avery on my hip.

Anna crossed her arms in defiance, “Brother didn’t do that when those boys hurt YOUR feelings!” 

I just stared at her.

“Yeah! Remember? You came home sad and when brother asked you what was wrong you said that this boy made fun of you and pushed you around. And he found the boy and almost broke his arm right?” Anna continued, I can’t believe she even remembers that. 

It was true, Johnny Pent. I was 11 and he was 15. I thought he was so cool, blonde hair, striking blue eyes, the exact opposite of me. Played soccer, he was so sweet to me to and we were friends but..I didn’t want to be friends.

So after one of his soccer games I stupidly asked if I could be his girlfriend and...he said no. He said I was to little and that we were just friends and that it would be weird...and I was devastated. Like completely and totally blind sided...it was all really pathetic. 

So when I came home crying Duncan asked me what had happened and to embarrassed to tell him I...lied. I said he tried to punch me and called me names, so Duncan found him...and I never went to another soccer game again.

“You LIED. And what did Brother say to you after..?” Anna said in a high and mighty tone that really miffed me off. 

“Family is forever, for always, no matter what.” I mumbled in defeat, she was right. If there was one thing Duncan ever taught us it was that we needed to look out for each other, because nobody else ever will.

I looked between my sisters, each one showcasing their personalities through their expressions. Picture worthy if you ask me. 

I walked over to the kitchen and placed Avery in his highchair and I turned back to face the girls smiling. 

“Well alright then, let's get to work. We need to first clean the house, then we can talk about a cheer up plan alright soldiers?” I said playfully. They clicked their heels, whipped their arms to their head like soldiers and gave me a ‘yes sir’ before heading to their designated stations.

I rolled my sleeves up and was about to grab a rag when a hurried knock came at the door. I waited, always wait before answering a door, dangerous people out there.

“Duncan come on you didn’t go to school today, you’re still not mad at us are you? We said we were sorry!” It was Haruhi, her voice sounded panicked and desperate. I looked between the door and Duncan’s room, when I figured he wasn’t going to come out I started at the door. Before I touched the knob I heard more voices.

“..this is ridiculous honestly he’s acting like a child. Why are we even here...” The voices became muffled and I couldn’t hear the response but the voice sounded familiar. It must’ve been someone else from that Host Club, what do they mean HE’S acting like a child? They’re the ones who made him upset!

“Why should we even care about that angry prick-” “Shut up Hikaru!” Another voice came from behind the door, more soft. Another knock, which startled me, “Duncan! Duncan we know you’re in there! Stop moping!” It was Haruhi again, sounding like she was getting angry.

“I’m leaving, this idiot isn’t worth my time. If he wants to cry about it locked in his room let him-”

I snatched the knob and swung the door open, I could feel my face getting red with anger as I glared at Duncan’s ‘friends.’ It was Haruhi, the two twin brothers and Tamaki. 

“Sarah thank God! Can you let us in, we need to talk to Duncan. He needs to understand-”

“Understand what? That his good ‘friends’ from the Host club are just a bunch of two faced weasels? So you think you can just bully him and expect him to just be okay with it?!” I shouted, I could feel the veins on my neck popping out of place and my knuckles were going pale as I gripped the door.

Tamaki knelt down next to me, a solemn smile on his perfect features. Gag.

“Now darling hold on, this is one big misunderstanding Duncan-” 

“Is locked up in his room and hasn’t come out since he left you’re stupid Host Club. So don’t try and tell me it was a ‘misunderstanding.’ You guys are just rich bullies who pick on the poor little guy and I’ve had enough.” I said standing my ground and getting in his face. That threw him back looking kind of astonished but like I cared, I’ve had it up to my ears with these rich guys. 

I noticed one of the twins crossed his arms and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. The other one looked like he was in the verge of tears, and pity looking at me like I was a hurt puppy dog. 

Haruhi came up to me again, “Sarah please just let us talk to hi-”

“If you or anyone of your Host Club buddies come within 100 ft of this house again you’re gonna see how Americans deal with _trespassers_.”

And with that I slammed the door in their faces and locked it. 

In a fury I turned around went into the bathroom and sifted through the dirty clothes bag going through Duncan’s pockets.

“Where is it..Ah got it!!” I said as I flipped the phone on and searched for a familiar number. 

“Sarah what are you-” 

“Shhh!!” I cut off Laura hoping they’ll pick up. “Come on come on-Hey, Hi this is Duncan’s sister you need to come over right now, he needs your help.” I said with a cold determination. 

No one messes with my family and gets away with it.


	20. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah exacts her revenge against the Host Club, and it turns out Duncan has more friends than he thought. 
> 
> But Duncan struggles with his past and doesn't want anyone too know, if he bottles up all these emotions will they explode and hurt the one's he cares about most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! back sooner than usual! (I think lol) but here's the next chapter and I didn't feel right with ending it so I just kept going! Also there are a LOT of point of view changes so try and pay attetnion! If you have questions I'll do my best to explain! Haha but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> .... I got a question for you guys tho!
> 
> This story is starting to come to an end !NOT in the close future I still have a few more chapters in mind ! BUT when this does come to a close, I was thinking of doing some extra...um...'steamy' chapters if ya know where I'm gettin at ;) and if you guys are interested in that let me know who you want Duncan to get busy with lol
> 
> If you guys don't though thats fine too. I just thought it would be fun to write some smutty chapters lol
> 
> but Don't be a Stranger! Tell me what you think! <33

_*Sarah’s POV*_

“Okay, I assume you have all been debriefed on the situation.” I said pacing back and forth slapping a stick I had found by the side if the road in my hand. I looked out at my attendant audience, my sisters and Avery sitting on the steps to our apartment, eyes looking determined and hopeful. Expecting me to say something brilliant, so yeah no pressure.

On the step above them sat an older boy with glasses that was a bit younger than Duncan, his name was Yuki Sugaya I don’t know how a puny guy like that was friends with my brother but he agreed to help us, a bit too eagerly if you asked me, but I’m thankful for it cause we’re going to need all the outside help we can get.

“So you mean to tell me, Howard, 6’2, major rage issues, arms thicker than your head is locked in his room because...because why again?” The scary looking red head guy asked, said his name was Kasanoda, don’t know much about him but the second I said Duncan was in trouble he came running. Sucker.

Glad my brother makes the good friends I guess, next to him was this blonde _*cough*_ pretty _*cough*_ boy, Tetsuya. He really didn’t seem like he knew who Duncan was but he would do anything for that Kasanoda so...a friend by default is still a friend I guess.

“We don’t know why! Nor do we need to! All we know so far is that the Host Club did something that was so, soul crushing and mean it put our brother into a state of depression.” I said matter of factly pointing my stick at him.

Yuki raised his hand, “But if we don’t know what happened, how can we help him? Talk to him about it and maybe we can just work it out with the Host Club?” 

I smiled, “That my friend is what this family is about. No talking it out. Only action! And the only way this can be rectified is with-”

 _ **“DEATH!!”**_ Anna interrupted jumping up and looking off into the distance with a crazy look in her eye. I whacked her back down with my stick. “No, just some pranks so that the host club could get the message that this is unacceptable.”

Kasanoda looked annoyed and folded his arms, “Pranks? You’ve got to be kidding-” 

“Are you even listening to me blockhead? To us-” I said subtly gesturing to the group of little innocent eyes, er well with the exception of one absolutely terrifying set of eyes staring at my stick for revenge. “-all we are going to be doing is constructing the _pranks_ , and what you guys will be doing is turning our pranks into something a bit more serious and scary. Which shouldn’t be hard for _you_ considering your expression always screams ‘devil reincarnate.’” I jabbed, he sent me a glare that I think was supposed to scare me.

Haha too easy.

“Something that the Host Jerks will know without a doubt that if they ever do this again there will be..consequences.” I said the last part slowly hoping he was picking up what I was chucking to the floor.

His expression seemed to change and he settled back down waiting for me to continue. I sighed, thank God I was not in the mood for a screaming match with this guy. He’d lose but still. 

“But sweetheart,” _Twitch twitch_ I turned to Tetsuya who was looking at me like I was wasting their time with my request. “don’t you think it seems a bit childish to go after them when we don’t really know exactly what happened? The Host Club has been nothing but good to the Bo-’

“No, _sweetheart_ it’s not childish. Do you think my older brother, who is not going to school, not eating and probably not even sleeping, is okay?! Those jerks hurt him, and they were supposed to be his friends, but it looks to me that his _real_ friends are right here. Helping him, and this is the only way we can. So you can either help me or _get. out. of. my._ _**way.”**_

I growled, my temper starting to rise. I don’t have time for this, we need to be making him feel better and these pansies are stopping me from doing that. God why does everyone in this country question everything?! It’s not a hard concept to get! You hurt me, I hurt you back. Simple.

All the boys seemed to look at each other apprehensively, probably deciding on what to do. I rolled my eyes, “Well?” I stuck my hand out to Kasanoda he stared at it before finally giving me his own.

“Being a good friend means being a dick to friends sometimes right?” he said looking determined.

Uh okay whatever gets you going dude. 

“Good. Now here’s what we got planned so far…”

\--

_*Kasanoda POV*_

Me and Tetsuya were walking home after our little military session with, gotta be honest here, the cutest group of little girls I’ve ever seen! Duncan’s a good looking guy, but holy crap his parents must be models to make such cute little kids.

My mind was wondering to what a baby Duncan would look like when Tetsuya nudged me.

“Wh-huh?” I looked over at him. 

“Young Lord, I asked you if you think going through with this is sucha good idea? I mean Sarah’s little speech moved me a bit but I can’t help but listen to the rational voice in my head screaming that this is a bad idea.” He said his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

I just chuckled, and maybe it was because my previous thoughts were about adorable little girls before but I couldn’t help but think how he looked so cute sometimes.

“Well, the way I see it. They are just trying to help their brother, you gotta admire that. That they are working so hard to make sure he’s ‘avenged.’ “

We continued to walk in silence when I thought of the Host Club and how they all pulled together to try and help me. Someone they barely knew and they welcomed me with open arms. To have a group of friends like that is important for anyone. Especially Duncan, somebody like him, who needs to be shown the light and the happiness in life because he won't be able to see it on his own, the Host Club I think is the only people crazy enough to put up with a hot head like that. 

And his walls are so high up..I think they are the only one’s capable of tearing them down. 

“And we need to make sure they all make amends because, Duncan needs them. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it. But he’s covering something up, and if he keeps in under wraps I’m afraid he’ll destroy himself.” I said solemnly looking up to the sky. The guy is kinda like me in a way, I never wanted to let people in because of the way I looked or my family but when I did. Like really let someone in...I’ve never been more happier in my life.

I hope Duncan realizes soon that the Host Club is probably going to be the thing that saves him from himself.

 

\--

_*Haruhi’s POV*_

I rubbed my sleepy eyes, who could be calling this early in the morning. The sun hasn’t even come out yet. 

I answered with a groggy annoyed tone, “Hello?”

I held the device an arms length away due to the incredibly loud screaming coming from the other end. “Whoa, slow down Tamaki-Sempai. What happened?” I asked honestly confused because the guy sounded absolutely panicked.

He said something about an emergency club meeting outside...wait my apartment?! I jumped up and ran over through my door and to the balcony to see, great everybody and their limo drivers.

Rich people.

“ _Guys!_ You can’t be here! You’ll wake my neighbors!” I whispered/shouted through my teeth making my way down the stairs. As I got closer I started to notice something was off about them. 

“What the heck happened to you guys?” I asked. Each one of them had a sleepless night expression, I first noticed the twins whose...hair oh lord. It was messed up and tangled and sticky looking, they both pointed at themselves “”Somebody put Tartar Sauce in our shampoo bottle!!”” They shouted, hurt and outraged.

I turned and looked down at Honey who was drinking more water than his body weight, “Someone _*gulp*_ put _*gulp*_ Tabasco sauce in my _*gulp*_ toothpaste!!” He said hanging his tongue out in the hopes to sooth it. His eyes were wet from crying so much.

Tamaki was looking very….white. More so than usual. He folded his arms together and stuck his nose in the air “I was going through my morning beauty routine, and I went to blow dry my hair and poof! Flour everywhere!! I’ve never been so humiliated in my life!” Tamaki-sempai said pulling at his ‘destroyed’ golden locks.

It didn’t look too bad one shower and he should be okay, honestly he is over reacting. Although to have them all get pranked in the same night is pretty strange.

Mori-Sempai shifted uncomfortably next to Honey, “What happened to you Mori-Sempai?” I asked.

He didn’t look at anyone when he pulled at his close and said, “Itching powder.”

Oh that _sucks_. Poor Mori-Sempai.

I looked over at Kyouya expecting to see something terrible happen to him but he looked fine, other than an evil look splayed on his face which wasn’t new. He growled shooting daggers at me through his eyes, “Someone set my alarm for _**1\. A. M.”**_

My heart dropped and everyone hid behind me in absolute terror. My knees were knocking together, oh God. How..how could someone do that to _Kyouya?!_

They must have a _death wish!_

“Okay this is serious! We need to start and figure out who is doing this!” Tamaki Sempai said trying to regain his composure and keeping a safe distance from his scariest friend. I scratched the back of my head, who could it be? The twins are usually the ones to pull this crap but if it’s not them then..

“Haru-chan! Your door!” Honey said pointing up a shocked look on his face.

What? I turned around and wow, how did I not notice that?

Someone had must’ve spray painted my door in the middle of the night, it read in sloppy red lettering _****_

_LIAR_

That..is actually concerning. 

“No one dares threaten MY baby girl and gets away with it! So-”

I tuned Tamaki-Sempai’s nonsense out and looked around my floor, maybe there was something the perpetrator left behind that would lead us to them. As I was scanning I noticed a curtain shift from inside one of the apartments. 

It slowly opened up to reveal a dark figure looking down at us its eyes catching the glare of the street lights making it shine and give off an eerie, disturbing vibe, before I could tell who was there they closed the curtain.

Well..this is going to be a long day.

\--

_*Sarah’s POV*_

My heart was beating fast, the adrenaline almost bursting through my veins. This is such a rush! I can’t believe it all worked! Those big kids really came through, but now things need to get more serious and _fun._

Man, this is going to be awesome!

“Sarah, Avery woke up again.” I turned around to see Meg dragging her teddy bear which seems to be on its last leg. I sighed and started to rise when I heard a door knob jiggle, I looked behind Meg to see, Duncan slowly creeping out of his dungeon.

I clasped Meg’s mouth shut before she blurted something stupid out, maybe scaring him away. I turned her face to me and used my other hand and made a ‘shhh’ gesture. She nodded and we both looked back at our brother who zombie walked into our room where Avery was crying.

We both stayed put, afraid that one sudden move he’d retreat back into his cave. A few minutes passed and the crying started to get softer and softer till it was non-existent. Then he came back out of the room and was about to turn back into his room when he spotted us.

I looked him over, he looked healthy, his fat head was still the same size, he didn’t look like he hasn’t been eating, but his eyes.

My heart dropped in my stomach when I saw how bloodshot they were, the bags under them were hard to look at, I mean he was hard to look at in general but still..

Now my brother isn’t one to show his emotions through his eyes, he always likes to keep his gaze guarded and angry, but with us he usually lets that go. Like we are the only one’s in the world he can relax around but now..

His eyes look like the eyes of a guy who..is trying to find his soul.

“Sarah, Meg, get back to bed. You guys are gonna wake up with a cold if you go don’t get enough sleep.” He said in a dry tone.

Don’t get me wrong, I would want nothing more than to tear into Duncan for the way he looks right now. Perfect time to pick on him, but when I opened my mouth to say an insult it didn’t come out right just, 

“Okay Duncan.”

He nodded and went back into his room, and I realized something. That even when he’s down and hurting...he still is looking out for us.

He’s such a great big brother.

“Sarah, why are you crying?” Meg asked trying to get on her tiptoes to squeeze my tears off my cheeks. I snapped out of it and smiled down at her, “I’m not. Don’t worry about it. Now let’s do as Duncan says and go to bed, okay Meg?”

\--

_*Duncan’s POV*_

“Fuck…” I said as I slid down my room door till I hit the ground. I know they’re worried about me, they all are. The other day when I heard the guys at our door I was about ready to go out there and tell them to fuck right off but then I heard Sarah stand up for me...I’m not one to let my little sister fight my battles but I was thankful for it. I’ve just been out of it, ever since that video.

And it’s not like the video was that big of a deal, like I could give less of a shit but..it’s just the way everyone was looking at me after. I couldn’t stand it, the pity, the sadness, and just acted like they needed to fix me, like I was broken.

I’m not broken, I made damn sure of that. There was no way that I would let anyone make me feel like that ever again. 

I stretched and scratched my back absentmindedly running my nails over callused rigid skin, and I froze. It never felt like I was touching myself with all the scars, I was aware they were there but it doesn’t feel like my own _skin._

I try not to let anyone see them, wearing layers, dark shirts, they were constantly on my mind; I was even paranoid when people walked behind me dreading the look they’d give me. So when the guys first saw them...I was shocked, that I was so careless and that I didn’t feel a shitty as I thought I would. Almost like I didn’t care that they saw maybe because I was getting comfortable around them?

I shivered at the thought.

I started to trail a finger down my longest scar, which started in the center of my shoulder blades and went down off to my side till it ends to the right of my tail bone. 

The day I got that one was during one of my dad’s poker games. I was outside because sometimes when he lost and he was looking for something to..take it out on. My hope was he wouldn’t find me and just cool down with a beer in the fridge.

I wasn’t so lucky that night.

I remember I was dragging a sharp rock against the only tree in the backyard when I heard my dad bellow from within the house. Before I could run away to hide somewhere, and wait till his anger blew over I saw the door swing open from the house.

I froze when I saw his looming figure in the doorway. HIs shadow crept farther in the yard making it look like that was his true form, something long and grotesque. His fists were clenched and he looked like I tried to steal the family fortune. Not that we had one.

“What sthe fuck do you think you’re doing out here ya lil’ shit?” His speech was slurred and he started to walk toward me, his big feet looking larger than life. Eleven year old Duncan backed away in fear, but his father just kept on coming closer. _And closer._

“I lothse my poker game and I come up here, and you’re little punk ass aint in bed already?! What did you think you’re gonna do out here?!” His face was twisted and his eyes glazed over by the booze, I was terrified. I could feel my old injury starting to pulse in pain knowing what was to come, still healing from the last time he blew up, which was just three days before.

I ended up backed up against our rusty old fence, no where else to go “D-daddy I wasn’t do-ing anyth-”

“Jesus fuck can you do anything else but stutter you sthupid pusthy fooat?! How can you _ever_ be a man when you wet your pants and run away like a bitch all the time?!” He reached back and clocked me in the face, might’ve broken my nose, I wasn’t sure. I never was, it’s not like he cared so why should I?

“You fuacking cunt, I catch you out here with ya dick in ya hand and all you gots to sthay is ‘Daddy i didn’t do nothing’ my fucking ass you little fuck!!” He hit me again, didn’t hurt this time just felt like a heavy pressure against the other side of my face. My neck twisted in a bad way though, and I was a bit dizzy from the whiplash. 

His meaty hands grabbed at my shirt collar and shoved me against the fence, I could feel the rusted wires that stuck out of the chain work stabbing me in the back. It was painful, god it hurt so fucking bad and tears were falling down my face, I bit my lip trying not to yell. Like the pussy foot I was.

It was when he tightened his grip on my shirt collar and lifted me to his eye level that I screamed in pain because my back was dragged against the jutted out wire. Causing it to cut my back, not too deep but deep enough I could feel the blood falling down my back.

He smacked my mouth shut, “You yell like that again you lil dumass I’ll make sure you dont get food for a week! You fuckin’ undistand?!” His dark, black eyes, fucking scared the shit out of me back then. Any time he looked at me I thought he was debating whether or not he was gonna kill me this time. 

“Now what do’ya say?!” He said pushing his knuckles into my neck. The pressure could’ve crushed my trachea and I felt my body get hot and the pounding in my head got louder and louder. 

I just wanted it to _fucking_ stop.

“I’m s-sorry sir.” I choked out.

Then he literally dropped me and I could taste my tears and snot. The skin on my back stretched and it felt like the cut was going to tear open. My vision was getting foggy. I just stared at the ground on my hands and knees, I heard his clunky footsteps walk away and I slowly brought my hand to my back but hissed at the pain.

 

I can’t really remember what happened, just that I collapsed and I couldn’t stop crying. 

I will never, ever, let anyone make me feel like that ever.

 _“Pathetic.”_ I bite glaring at nothing. 

I got up scratched the back of my head and plopped down on my rickety bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before I heard my phone buzz for the hundredth time. I turned it off at one point, kept getting calls and text messages from, mostly Tamaki, and the rest of the guys.

I decided I might as well read the damn things, so I reached over to my dresser and flipped the phone on. 

31 missed text messages. 

19 missed calls.

17 voicemails.

What the fuck. 

I deleted the ones from Tamaki and just looked at the others, not opening them. Some from Haruhi, Honey and Kaoru.

I thought about maybe calling one of them just so they all can get off my back for a while but I imagined how each one of the conversations would go.

I call Haruhi, I get my ear chewed off about how ‘irresponsible’ I’m being, and how I should stop acting like an idiot and come back to school.

Now Haruhi’s a cute girl, chill, but that doesn’t mean her attitude doesn’t piss me off just as much as the others. So not calling her.

I call Honey, he starts crying and immediately tells Tamaki and I end up hanging up on that idiot before he can reach the phone.

So nope.

Kaoru...no. I can’t call Kaoru.

I looked through my phone some more before letting it drop onto my stomach and went back to staring at the ceiling.

I was about to fall back asleep when I felt my phone buzz. I growled and snatched it to shut the damn thing off when I noticed the name.

Huh. I wouldn’t mind talking to him.

“What’s up Kasanoda?”

 _*Kasanoda’s POV*_

I called the guy on a whim, didn’t think he’d actually _answer!_

“H-hey man, I was just wondering when you were gonna come back to school, without you around I’m now the ugliest guy on campus.” I joked trying to get him in a different mood than what he sounded like. Felt like he was two steps away from a cliff he was gonna jump off of. 

He mumbled a ‘fuck you’ and a dry chuckle before we both fell into an awkward silence. Man I wish Tetsuya was here, he’d know what to say. He wouldn’t sound like a robotic asshole like I am right now.

I heard a door slam and I just remembered what I was doing before I called, Sarah had told me that the twin brothers would be storming out of the music room because their change of clothes for the theme tonight was hidden somewhere in the cafeteria where another surprise would be waiting for them, and I was supposed to slam into them and do, I quote’ ‘something intimidating.’

I heard their synched footsteps come closer and I rushed Duncan on the phone, “Hey man, I’m being a dick to my friends cause I’m _your_ friend so hurry up and come back. Gotta go.”

And with that I hung up just in time to step out of my hiding spot and crash into the brothers, I stood hard like a statue, unmoving and they beth staggered forward losing their balance. They looked back at me confused and prepared to chew me out but swallowed their words the second they caught my eyes.

My beady eyes just screamed you’re dead meat, I think, and my gangsta aura was literally bleeding off of me. They both just looked at eachother then back at me before continuing down the hall.

I sighed and relaxed when they were out of sight, pretty sure that was intimidating enough. Now I only had a few minutes to run over to the courtyard with some of my boys to get Kyouya, I shivered at the thought. I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with that creepy guy myself because otherwise my intimidating stare would turn into a terrified one and that’s not good. 

_*Yuki’s POV*_

“Okay, you’re okay, not a big deal. Just spray the door down, leave the message and walk away. Easy...oh man.” I said my eyes shifting back and forth between the music room door and the hallway. 

When Sarah said that my part included just paying off witnesses and leaving mean messages I was a little relieved. Only because I knew I would not be able to intimidate anyone from the host club without ruining her big plan.

I wouldn’t be surprised if I ruined her plan though, like I do with everything else. I’m either not cool enough, smooth enough or confident enough….not like Duncan. I can’t believe how he does it! He never lets the stares get to him and he doesn’t care what anybody thinks of him. He walks around school like he owns the world and what’s amazing is he doesn’t even know it. 

And he’s not..cocky about it like other people would be. He cares in his own way, and yeah his outer, mean, sarcastic shell is _intimidating_ but once you see past that, actually talk to him he’s so _dreamy._ To put it simply.

I find myself blushing thinking about the night we spent together on Valentine’s Day, I remember I was so nervous and I was almost not going to go through with it until I got a call from Tamaki saying that Duncan was ready and waiting for me whenever I would show up. So I couldn’t back out knowing that Duncan might hate my guts before he even knows my name.

So when I walked into the music room the lights were low and the room had a red hue about it, statues everywhere, it was really impressive. Tamaki and Kyouya really know how to throw an event. Then when I first saw Duncan, he looked...sinful. Is the only word that came to my mind at the time. 

And it was honestly one of the most eventful nights I’ve had in awhile. Having tea with him, then doing something so cool like jumping out a window! Well he kinda pulled me down, but he caught me in his arms, and then we took a romantic stroll in the rose garden.

I’ve never been so happy in my life, perfect night with a perfect guy, but then I knew it was almost ending I remembered the money I gave Kyouya for this ‘perfect’ night and my insecurities started to take over. He was only with me because I _paid_ for him. He didn’t care about me, he probably hated my guts but was just really good at hiding it. He would never be with someone like me...ever.

But then he.. _kissed_ me and my mind went blank. I felt so safe with him and so free. Like when I was with him no one stared at me funny and I could be _myself._

So I can do this for him, and it’s only spray paint, not like we’re leaving a severed horse head in Tamaki’s bed.

I quickly ran over and covered my nose and mouth with my shirt before I started my art work. I tried to make it as obnoxiously big as I could and still be legible. 

When I was finished I stepped back and admired my work, it read: 

_**‘LIARS FOR HIRE’.** _

I chuckled cause as cruel as it was, it was still a little bit true. But I heard footsteps down the hall making my decision to get the hell out of there as fast as I could. 

 

_*Duncan’s POV*_

I sighed, it has been three days since I talked to Kasanoda, and I’ve just slept. No motivation to eat, no motivation to get up, no energy to talk to anyone other than to shush Avery back to bed. 

Yeah I felt the hunger pains, and the splitting migraines but I just fall back to sleep cause it makes the pain go away for a while. 

Could this be depression? I don’t fucking know, and it doesn’t matter cause I can’t let myself be pulled into..whatever this was. I had people to look out for, and I can’t do that if I’m stuck in this God forsaken room any longer.

I thought about the girls, Avery, the club. I could even hear their insipid voices in my head sometimes. Honey crying, Hikaru and Kaoru yelling over each other, Tamaki’s annoying high pitch voice. Sarah sounding like she was going to bite someone’s head off, Kasanoda-

Wait that’s not in my head what the fuck??

I shot my head up and ran over to my only window that looked out into the street, I lifted the window the rest of the way up and leaned out trying to find where the noise was coming from. I caught the sliver of a figure but I couldn’t quite see what the commotion was from where I was.

So jumped out of bed, and sprinted through the living room and busted through the door.

“What the fuck is going on?!”

I looked over the balcony to see, what the fuck, a human barricade blocking off Tamaki and the other’s entrance to the building. The blockade consisted of my sisters, Kasanoda, Yuki, Tetsuya and what looked like a few of Kasanoda’s thugs. All crouched down in a football stance getting ready to fucking tackle the first pretty boy stupid enough to try and test them.

“What did I say to you idiots last time?! Come near here again and there was going to be consequences!!” Shouted Sarah chucking a damn rock aiming for Tamaki’s fat skull, he moved out of the way fear in his eyes.

“Ya’ll heard the lady! Get outta here now, you don’t want to know what my boys will do to ya if you don’t!” Kas’ said crossing his arms like he was above them all. His boys nodded and intimidatingly cracked every joint they could. 

Haruhi took a brave step forward defying the order like usual, “This is crazy! All we want is to talk to-”

She looked up and locked eyes with me, “Duncan!” she shouted up at me.

Then all eyes turned staring at me, Tamaki smiled probably hoping I could defuse whatever the hell was happening. “Duncan! Thank God, please we-”

All at once the girls jumped him, like straight up mugging style, Anna taking out his legs, Sarah body slamming him to the ground then Laura and Meg pinned down his arms while Sarah sat on his chest.

“No! Who said you could step passed the line! Do you wanna die rich boy!!” She shouted in his ear, I saw the defeated tears in his eyes.

“Duncan we’re sorry!”, Haruhi kept at it, “we didn’t mean to hurt you the way we did. We had no idea that that video would bring up so many bad memories.” 

I just stared at her, waiting for her to continue because she always has to continue. “But it wasn’t all _our_ fault,” 

There it is, 

“We didn’t know because you didn’t tell us! How are we supposed to know any of what makes you upset when you never say anything about it! We’re not mind readers Howard, but we’re your friends and we want to help you! But if you keep shutting us out like this and never letting us in we can’t! So just forgive us already alright?!” She finished in a huff glaring up at me, but not in the way that she’s mad more like she needs me to hear what she’s saying and end this.

“ _Fucaaaahahahahaa!_ HAhahahahahaaa holy-ha shit haha!!” I busted out in laughter, gripping the balcony for balance which was in vain because I fell to my knees and started gripping my sides before falling to the floor. Jesus my sides hurt.

“”What the hell is so funny dumbass?!”” I heard the twins yell up at me, but I just ignored them tears in my eyes all I could really hear is my obnoxiously loud laugh.

“I-haha have no fuckin’ idea what the fuck -ahaha happened the few days I’ve been gone but haha looks like you guys fall apart when I’m not there.” I said trying to regain my stance. 

Finally standing I calmed down the laugh to a chuckle before grinning down at them all, “So I guess I got no choice but to put all you idiots back together.” 

When I came down the steps I was bombarded by sisterly hugs, brotherly pats on the back, and Tamaki’s wet teary face against mine squeezing the fuck out of my neck shouting about how he’s missed me so much. I put up with it though, cause guy's been through hell from what I hear. 

I felt a nudge on my pant leg and I looked down at Anna who uncharacteristically was looking at me with sad but hopeful eyes.

“So you’re okay now, right?” she said. I smiled and scooped her up tossing her in the air and catching her. I looked her directly in the eyes before I lied, “Right.” Then brought her closer to give her a light noogie. 

I was laughing and joking and realized everyone around me was there..for me. Damn, I can’t escape that easily can I? 

But after a while I told them all to fuck off so the best sisters ever can get some much needed rest. When they all left and I got the girls drifting into dream land I thought about what Haruhi said.

_“-we’re your friends and we want to help you! But if you keep shutting us out like this and never letting us in we can’t! So just forgive us already alright?!”_

I know what they want, they want to know everything. Which is never going to happen.

But.

They’ve put up with a lot of my shit for a while, and what they all went through this week and still came to apologize..I guess they deserve to know _something._ So even though I got a bad feeling about it, I’ll lighten up a little on them. I just hope this doesn’t blow back up in my face anywhere down the road.


	21. Don't Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Tamaki have never gotten along, like ever. So how will they survive three whole days alone together on the other side of the world?! Also something about this trip seems off, and Tamaki is determined to get him to throw up all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi! Listen listen I will just not give you guys dates on when I update because I forget the date and yeah. I sorry!! 
> 
> Anyway new chapter! Hope you guys liked it and Dont be a Stranger ! Tell me what you think!! <33333

“Now ladies I know you’ve requested Duncan as your host today but you must understand his first priority is the safety of the other hosts. So right now he is unavailable, I so deeply apologize for the inconvenience.” Kyouya bowed and took one of the disappointed girls hands. Probably offering her another one of the guys to entertain her. 

I was silently thankful the guys were giving me a few days before jumping back into the whoring pool. My head is just not in the game and the broads would probably just be frightened by the negative shit flying around me. 

So I just stood near the club's doors and stared. Not at anything in particular just blankly, taking interest in the intricate tea set on the table a few feet away. Thing looked like it cost more than all my organs would on the black market. 

“Duncan, are you okay?” I heard a familiar soft voice.

“Kaoru, uh sorry I was just zoning out for a sec. You need somethin’?” I said shaking my head, I glanced at him and saw he was wearing nothing except a tight, _tight_ pair of swimming trunks that had blue and yellow stripes going down the sides.

I rolled my eyes up, I will never understand how this club has not had SOME form of prostitution violation with the shit they wear. 

“Well I was just coming over to see if you were okay, cause you have this cloud of darkness around you and it’s starting to freak the girls’ out.” He said crossing his arms around his bare chest.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, “I get that. Man I don’t know what’s up with me, can’t seem to shake this weird feeling..” I looked at the ground frustrated with myself. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't get seem to get back to myself, I keep thinkin about just lying in my bed and never getting up. Not in the lazy way more like the I don't want to deal with anything anymore kinda way. 

I must’ve zoned out again cause I didn’t realize that Kaoru had slithered into my field of vision until he stepped dangerously close in front of me almost to the point where I could feel his body heat; which was radiating like the fucking sun.

“Well Duncan I think I know a way to...get your mind off things..” He tried to step closer but I took a step back. We played that game until I felt the wall behind me. Sweet fuck what is going on, I feel like my skin is on _fire_. 

He reached a slim hand up to wrap around the back of my neck and the other he just traced small circles with his fingers on my clothed chest. I suddenly felt so aware of everything, and how it felt. The fingers around my neck found their way up into the back of my scalp combing through the long strands of hair. It sent shivers all down my spine, my muscles went rigid and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. 

I really hope he couldn’t hear the pounding of my heart right now, cause it was reverberating within me so loud I thought the whole damn room could hear it. 

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" I asked grabbing his biceps to pull him back a bit and looked up to the ceiling. I could feel a slight blush creep up my face. His arms felt strong but small in my grasp, like he wasn't a lanky twig by any means. Just in comparison to me he just felt really...small.

“Duncan come on, look at me. I _want_ you too. Don’t be afraid.” He said pulling one of his hands free the to cup my cheek. The sudden warmth guided me down to his direction. 

“I-I aint afraid.” I said trying to muster up some of my fucking pride. I absentmindedly wondered when he got so short but that was quickly put to rest after we locked eyes.

I saw something change just then, the look he held in his eyes shifted. They were more genuine now, he looked up at me like I was the only person in the world. His pupils dilated a bit and he seemed...sad. Almost like he wanted to confess something to me, that I was the only one he could confide in.

 _“God you’re so beautiful…”_ He whispered, I think more to himself than to me. He looked up at me through hooded eyes and...and..

There was this high pitched screeching, that scared the piss outta me. Shoving Kaoru away from me I whipped my head around to see the _entire room of girls giggling and smiling like idiots at us._

“H-hey! What ya’ lookin at?!” I shouted trying to save face. Attempting to force the blush that was creeping up my face back where it fucking came from.

Hikaru stepped forward holding his sides to keep from laughing, “Wow! I didn’t think the idiot would give in that easy!” He said sliding past me to hold his brother defensively. 

“You still love me more than your new toy right Kaoru? I don’t know what I’d _do_ without you…” He pouted. He grabbed a stray windbreaker that was lying near them and gave it to his brother. 

“Here cover yourself up so that **pig** doesn’t look at what he can’t have.” He sneered at me. Kaoru _laughed_ rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Don't be so mean Hikaru, I only wanted to make him feel better. It's not fair, he didn't stand a chance." He said smiling as if this was-. 

It suddenly clicked.

Oh I’m gonna _fucking_ kill him.

I stomped over to the duo, ripping Kaoru from his brothers arms much to his shock, and shoved the fucking shit stain to the ground. 

“You think it’s funny?!” I growled. Taking a fist full of Kaorus’ fancy jacket and slammed him up against the wall.

“Duncan don-!” I dug my knuckles further into his neck cutting him off. My head was spinning, I could barely see straight. I couldn’t figure what was worse, the staring, the embarrassment, or the pained look in his eyes. 

“You _pansy_ ass fucker, you think you can pull that shit? I could snap you! Hearin’ me?! I could give less of a shit about what your pretty face is gonna look like when I'm done!” I shouted.

My heart was racing, and my arms were shaking. I am so confused, why was I getting so heated about this? It didn’t _matter_ , they all had pulled that same stupid shit at one point and It never made me react like this. 

He peered at me through squinted eyes, and just like that a lump of fucking something was right back in my throat. 

It never made me feel this shitty either.

“Duncan that is enough! Let him go, it was just a prank!” Haruhi yelled. Taking a defiant stance beside me like her presence was supposed to scare me.

I dropped him then, he fell to my feet gasping for the new found air he had access to. “Prank huh..whatever.” I spat, shoving my hands in my pockets, stepping away to leave. Everyone was looking at me, _why_ was everyone always looking at me?

Stop looking at me.

I stopped short feeling someone grab the hem of my pants. Slowly I glanced down to see Kaoru giving me an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry Duncan. I didn’t know you would get so upset. I won’t do it again.” He said calmly. I looked away from him taking my foot back and stalked out of the room without another word. 

\--

I sat on one of the sofas' half listening to Tamaki’s lecture, picking at the scabs on my knuckles. 

“Honestly Duncan, what had gotten into you? Kaoru was just entertaining his guests! You’re lucky Renge spinned the story to your favor or you could of gotten yourself in more trouble. Are you even listening?!” He screeched looking annoyed at my lack of attention.

I crossed my arms “Look what do ya’ want from me? He shouldn’t of been a fucking idiot. It was his own damn fault.” I said trying not to look like I was pouting. 

“His fault?! God, sometimes I wonder if there really is a intelligent person under all that idiocy!” He shouted balling his fists. Looking like he was my god damn father standing over me. 

This is a different side of him, what the hell’s gotten into-

“What the _fuck_ did you just call me?!” I yelled getting up, where are his fucking balls coming from all of a sudden?

Kyouya snapped his laptop shut, bringing both of our attention to him. He was sitting in a dark corner of the room listening to the whole conversation. Creep.

“That is enough you two. As amusing as this is, Duncan you can’t go around throwing the people you’re supposed to be _protecting_ up against walls. Especially not in front of the customers. So naturally a punishment is required.” He said matter of factually. 

I rolled my eyes, “Whatever, dock me next week’s pay, like I give a shit.” I said facing him. Ready for whatever he had to say.

The shit eating grin he had should’ve been my first warning, “You will escort Tamaki to France. For about three days and nights.”

We both nearly screeched, _“What?!”_

\--

After the initial shock from us both, Tamaki kinda accepted the idea but I was still feeling like it was the worst thing to ever have happen to me. I thought of every reason under the fucking sun about why I shouldn’t be the one to go with him. He shot them all down with a smile on his face. 

 

“Well, what about my sisters’! There is no way in hell that I am going to leave them here alone!” I said triumphantly. Yes! Finally, there is no way he can explain-

“I already took care of that. I have hired five separate nannies to look after each of them personally. Also I sent my own families task force to park outside your apartment every day you are away.” He said sounding almost like he was shocked I didn’t assume he would already have that covered. 

My shoulders fell in defeat. 

“Jesus fucking- _FUCK!_ ” 

\--

My nails dug into the leather of the seat, sweat falling down my brow, teeth clenching to the point of pain. I ain’t afraid of heights but if I saw another fucking cloud I was going to vomit. 

I looked over at the Blonde and he was sipping champagne reading a magazine without a care in the world. Stupid fucking-

“You really shouldn’t mumble to yourself dear Duncan. Someone might think you’ve lost your mind.” He teased giving me a side glance like he was so fucking superior. 

I just growled, “Listen, remind me again what the fuck are we gonna do once we get there?” I was trying to focus on something other than the spinning plane. 

He stared off into the distance. “I don’t think that really matters. So just focus on the seat in front of you so you don’t spew your lunch on the floor.” He said smiling and handing me a baggie just in case.

I smacked his hand away but did as he said and stared at the seat in front of me. “Yeah don’t tell me why you’re dragging me half way across the world. That’ll make my job waaay easier you prick.” I said not really looking at him.

I heard him sigh, “Okay, you’re right. My Grandmother arranged for me to meet this young woman for dinner, and Kyouya had done a background check and her family isn’t known for its hospitality.” He said solemnly. Wait is this just for a date?

“Hold on, why do you have to do this?” I asked. Out of my periph’ he placed the magazine he had been reading on the small table in front of him. 

He was silent for a long while, I sunk my nails deeper in the seat, doesn’t he know how much quiet makes my skin crawl. 

“Out with it Blondie.” I growled. 

“She’s trying to find me a respectable wife so..” He fell back into silence. His voice was starting to get heavier which was different for him. Even when he got serious he never lost that happiness in his voice, but now he sounded like he was three steps away from jumping off this plane. 

“So, what?” I asked getting impatient.

“So that something _good_ can come out of my existence.” 

I did a double take, “I’m fucking sorry what?” 

He then revealed to me this whole story about how his father fell in love with his mother in France so when he was conceived they weren't married because his Grandmother would not approve of it so Tamaki was born out of wedlock. Now whenever his grandmother looked at him she was reminded of the dishonor, so to make it right he does this every year for her.

“Wait a second, she hates you because of what your old man screwed back in the day? And now she tries to arrange you to marry a broad you’ve never met?” I asked like was that old lady for real? He just nodded and his shoulders slumped together. 

“I smell a whole lot of bullshit.” I said, already hate the hag before I even meet her that’s just fucking perfect. I tried to stand up to head over to the mini fridge, I know right, to maybe grab something cold to sooth my stomach. 

He shook his head, “It’s not like I can say no. She’s the elder, I’m not allowed to defy her-”

“Why?” I asked sifting through the food. “Don’t be such a drama queen. Kids where I'm from are born out, in and around wedlock and it really doesn't matter. And yeah you may not be _allowed_ to ‘defy’ the hag but that doesn’t mean you _can’t._ ” I said finding something resembling ginger ale and wobbling back into my seat.

He chuckled and I stole a glance just then, his face fell from his usually cheery contour. Even his eyes looked like the light just vanished, “You wouldn’t understand..” he almost whispered.

“What I don’t understand is why you have to do anything. It’s not like you were the one who did something wrong. It aint right for that old bag to be punishing you for what your old man did. If that were the case I should be doing twenty-five to life right about now.” I said trying to be comforting I guess. The guy pissed me off to no describable end but he didn’t deserve to feel like he was a mistake.

He shined a fake smile at me, “I appreciate your concern Duncan but it is quite alright. I love my Grandmother and if doing this every year appeases her I am fine with it.” He said trying to act like this was normal.

I was going to argue with him further but an acid version of my turkey sandwich came up in my mouth and I booked it to the bathroom with Tamaki yelling behind me, “Don’t you dare get it on the carpeting in there!!” 

\--

We finally landed and I have never felt more thankful to be on solid ground, Tamaki seemed to take in the scenery a sparkle in his eyes. “Ah, beautiful isn’t it? Love is in the air, magic in the ground and beautiful ladies as far as the eye can see!” He said taking a deep breath to soak it all in.

I chuckled darkly, “So then I can bang Haruhi when we get back?” I asked dodging the suitcase that was swung at my head after. I gave the idiot a smirk, “That's what I thought.” I said entering the airport. 

The place was gigantic, thousands of people going every which way not caring about the people they pass, focused only on their destination. I turned to Tamaki, “So where are we exactly?”

He smiled handing his luggage to this big guy I hadn’t noticed was following us until now. He looked way too fucked up to be just a limo driver, he was a head taller than me and his muscles were tearing out of the suit he was wearing. 

I stepped in between the two already having an uneasy feeling about this trip. “ _La Ville Rose_ , Toulouse is a cosmopolitan melting-pot that’s awash with culture, art, industry and architecture, not to mention some of the tastiest French food this side of the _Côte d’Azur._ ” He laughed like a rich guy, and I would’ve made fun of him for it but the light was back in his eyes so I let it go. 

Just this once.

We piled in the excessively long limo, the inside freaked me out though. There was enough space for me to actually _live_ in. The windows were tinted making it feel like it was night time, there were star like lights decorating the ceiling of the car. Also there was this mini bar that was expertly set up with about fifteen champagne glasses filled with swan napkins, next to the glasses were two bottles of some expensive looking wine. There was a flat screen on the other side from where I was and I couldn't help but wonder if the game was on.

I sat on the other side of the Blonde who was reading something on his tablet with the utmost focus. I busied myself with the air conditioning because I was fucking dying in here. Out of the corner of my eye though I saw the ‘driver’ get in the car and he ignited the engine and we were off.

For a while I was trying to look out the windows to figure out where we were but I could barely see anything. “Duncan, stop fidgeting and just enjoy the ride. It’s not every day a commoner like you gets to ride in an actual limo right?” He said, and I think he was being serious and not condescending which pissed me off more.

“Hey what…” I started but noticed the driver was watching us from the rear view mirror. Oh yeah really bad feeling about this trip.

“Hey Java, mind giving us some privacy.” I spat glaring at him. He gave me a stare that could only be compared to that of a serial killer before he nodded. 

“Of course, young sir.” He said pressing a button on the dashboard that slowly brought up the window separating us, I stared at it until I was satisfied he wasn’t paying attention to us. I turned back to Tamaki who was giving me an incredulous look. 

“What was that about? There was no need to be so harsh Duncan.” He said leaning over to the mini bar and unhooked two glasses. 

“Yeah whatever, listen do you know where we’re headed?” I asked staring at him intently. He looked at me like I was acting crazy. 

He took one of the bottles out of the ice and popped the cork, the smoke floated out of the neck like a ghost escaped its confinement. “ _La Cour des Consuls Hotel_ , Kyouya said that it has a beautiful scenery and that we should thank the Hostess for her wonderful taste.” He said pouring us both this golden liquid in the glasses. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, “You mean to tell me the girl you’re meeting paid for the Hotel we’re staying in?” I asked. If that was the case then she must know the suite we’d be in and she’d have access to the key, and if this driver was an indicator of how her family found their wealth then I really need to be on my game tonight. 

“Duncan why are you so worried? Oh! You must be worried about having to converse with others of higher social status, do not worry! I’ll do all the talking so you shouldn’t have a problem.” He said offering me a glass smiling. I glared at him and snatched the thing and doused it like a shot.

This was gonna be a long fucking three days.


	22. Uneasy Feelings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki is getting ready for his big date but Duncan can't seem to shake this feeling he has. Emotions are shared and secrets revealed! ...Well sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapters u! I hope this was a little bit faster? I don't know, well I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And don't be a stranger! Tell me what you think!! <3333

I never knew how tired I could be till we finally got to the hotel, Tamaki had wanted to sight-see and then he wanted to go shopping and then it was around 1 a.m. when I threatened to knock him out and drag him back. 

We both walked into the hotel and it was fucking spectacular. The foyer was huge, the floor was decorated with brown marble stone. Pillars were holding up the high ceiling and when I actually looked up there was a gigantic mural painted expertly, of Gods and some fat babies with wings dancing or running in the clouds. To my right there was an open bar and few people inhabited the actual bar, others decorated some of the small tables having silent conversations with one another. 

I caught the eyes of this business guy dressed in an expensive suit and a black bowler hat, he was sitting alone by the bar facing the door, probably people watching as guests came in. He had a thick salt and pepper beard and crystal blue eyes, he raised his glass to me and shined this creepy smile that left a weird feeling in my gut. 

I walked a little faster and closer to Tamaki. Can’t trust nobody in this damn country. We both came up to the front desk where the young woman sitting behind it smiled at us. She said something in French and without hesitation Tamaki replied with some long drawn out fucking whatever it was and took her hand to kiss it smiling up at her. She blushed and stuttered a reply, but kept her hand in his.

I rolled my eyes, “I’m tired, I’m hungry and you’re _flirting._ Get the key Romeo and lets’ go.” I demanded grabbing his wrist and ripping it away from her. 

The girl gave me this shocked and embarrassed expression like she knew what I had said. She did, “Oh I am so sorry sir! I had no idea you were here with your partner. My sincerest apologies!” She said rushing something on the computer and reaching under the desk to give us a key. 

“Here you are, I upgraded you to zee _voyage de noces_ suite. With no additional charge as an added apology for my indiscretion.” She said handing Tamaki the key, he put his hands up like he was about to turn it down.

“O-Oh no it’s quite alright you don’t have to-” I snatched it from her already over whatever the fuck was happening. 

“We’ll take it thanks. Move it Blondie, or I am gonna beat you down so hard when we get in there.” I growled pushing him along. He sputtered, with a crimson blush on his face. Which was weird, even for him.

“What the fuck are you blushing so hard for? You weren’t the one who had to carry all of your damn shopping bags around all day. So I’m gonna get some shut eye today even if it kills you.” I said as we got into the elevator which took us to the top floor where our room was. 

I unlocked the door and stopped dead in my tracks. The room was dimly lit, some fucking jazz music was playing softly in the background. There again was a mini bar, damn the French like their liquor, with two heart shaped wine glasses beside it. 

Tamaki pushed past me and sat on the bed in a huff, “ _Voyage de noces_ , means the honeymoon suite you idiot.” He said glaring at me. 

Okay, the giant heart shaped bed wasn’t my problem, the flower petals decorating the bed were not my problem, hell even the full length mirror _above_ the bed was not my problem. 

What my problem was that it was the _only_ bed in the room. 

I dropped all his things on the floor next to him, and sighed bringing my stuff to the love seat on the other side of the room. I put the bag down and literally fell on the soft cushions. I was so exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open. 

Tamaki was placing his things neatly around the room, “Honestly Duncan, I’m not going to try and take advantage of you. You’re not exactly my _type._ ” He laughed like it was the funniest thing being attracted to me.

I shot a lazy glare at him, “Yeah cross-dressing girls are more your speed right?” I spat taking joy out of the reaction that got out of him. 

I turned so that my back was facing him, “Just shut up and let me sleep.” I mumbled shutting my eyes and my conscious faded out to the sound of a French jazz singer.

\--

I have to piss.

That was my first thought when I woke up, the room was still filled with darkness. I had no idea what time it was but I groggily got up, made my way to the bathroom and creeked the door open, the light blinding me for a few seconds. 

“So you’re finally awake, I was afraid you died in your sleep.” Tamaki laughed standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light. 

“I should be so lucky-OH WHAT _THE FUCK?!_ ” I shouted almost falling backward on my ass. Tamaki turned to me like I was the crazy one. 

“Why are you screaming? You’re going to disturb our neighbors.” He said calmly peering at me through this green mucky vomit shit that covered his entire face like a mask. His blonde hair was pinned back by pink clips. 

It made my blood run cold just looking at him. 

“What the _hell_ is that shit all over your face-ugh it’s fucking _disgusting!_ ” I said covering my mouth in horror. I was over exaggerating but I only ever saw that shit in the chick flicks I used to-MY SISTERS used to watch. 

And to see someone actually have it on there face is like seeing a dead body in real life for the first time. 

“It’s my beauty regiment! You can’t expect a complexion like mine to just happen overnight! You should try it Duncan, it could do wonders for those black heads you have on your nose. Here, I have some more left I could put it on you! Think of it as a bonding experience!” He said all giddy walking toward me with the sludge in hand. 

I crawled into the shower, shut the glass door separating us both and locked it. “You get that shit away from me!” I yelled backed up against the shower wall. 

He rolled his eyes going back to the mirror. “Honestly you act like I’m some sort of monster!” He said trying to shoot me puppy eyes. Which just made my skin crawl cause of that muck around his face. 

I shot him the bird stepping out of the shower and walked toward the throne. My bladder was about to fucking kick my ass if I didn’t take care of this situation quick, so I unzipped my fly.

“Wh-what are you _doing!?_ ” Tamaki shrieked looking at me like I was a maniac. 

“I’m takin’ a piss.” I growled. His looking at me was not allowing my body to do it’s damn business. 

“ _Y-You_ can’t wait?! Have you no decency?!” He yelled again still watching me in horror. 

“Stop looking at me dammit!” My dick was starting to hurt from holding back the flood. “If you gotta problem get the fuck out!” I yelled again turning my shoulders so he couldn’t see anything.

He hurried out blushing like a fucking tomato. 

Jesus fucking christ _thank you._

\--

It was a few minutes before Tamaki’s date and we both were getting dressed. I looked over at Tamaki, he was playing with his hair in the full length mirror, wearing a navy french cut suit, with a rich red orange dress shirt underneath, as well as a fancy pocket square tucked neatly in a useless pocket. 

I threw my jacket on, my outfit wasn’t as fancy. Yeah I was wearing a suit but it was italian cut, just grey with a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. 

That was impossible to fucking _tie_ apparently. 

I was fidgeting with the damn thing for a while before just letting it lay open around my neck, “Why do I have to get dressed up? I ‘aint going on this glorified date.” I said crossing my arms at him in defiance at this constricting clothing choice. 

He just gave a carefree laugh before walking over to me. “You do know instead of pouting you can just ask, ‘Tamaki! I am a poor commoner I have no idea how to tie this tie please I need your guidance!’” He said giggling taking the slick fabric between his fingers.

“Keep making fun of me and I’ll decide to stay here and you can go on this date by yourself.” I warned, letting him set my ruffled shirt and flip up the collar.

He shook his head buttoning some the ones I left open, “Really how do you not know how to tie a tie? Boys have such few options of wardrobe as is, you can put the effort into learning how to do this.” He said beginning his work.

“Didn't your Mother never show you when she did it for you during your childhood dances?” He asked not looking up at me. 

I rolled my eyes, “Well Ma was more concerned on her next fix than whatever the fuck I was doing. And Pops hated my guts so. Never learned.” I said automatically, regretting it the second after. I felt his grip tighten on the black fabric.

Shit why did I just fucking say that? I wasn’t even thinking, and if his look is anything to go off of that was way too much information to just fling around. 

“I mean-” 

“In that case I’ll be sure to do it for you all the time! Oh what a bonding experience, although you would have to learn eventually but do not fear Duncan! I won't abandon you.” He said smiling up at me before securing the tie and folded down my collar. 

The double meaning of the end of that sentence hung in the air like the hangover after Saint Patrick's Day. Talking about my past with anyone was weird, and to just blurt something to the Blonde of all people was showing me that I was losing my nerve. I chuckled looking away from him, hoping he’d ignore the question dangling over our heads. “Yeah right you aint doin’ that shit out in public. Over my dead body.” 

To my relief he let it go and gave me a sultry look in response, “Oh not in public? Not a fan of voyeurism then? What a pity. ” He said giving me a wink and running out the door to avoid the alarm clock I ripped from the wall and chucked at him. 

We got outside and the night sky looked absolutely beautiful. Stars as bright as I’ve ever seen ‘em and the lights surrounding the street complimented it so well. Blondie was right, this place did have a certain something to it. The _‘limo driver’_ met us at the front door of the hotel and held the door open waiting. We piled in and for a while just sat in silence. My foot was tapping, annoyance bubbling within me. I tried to stay cool and focus on the reason why I was even here. 

“So what are you gonna do when you meet this broad?” I asked genuinely curious. He looked at his hands solemnly.

“Well I hope she has a lovely dinner with me, and then just let her down easy.” He said and that made me even more confused. 

“Wait hold on, you mean to tell me you already know you’re gonna turn her down? Then why have the dog and pony show?” I asked putting down the sprite filled wine glass on the coaster next to me. 

“Because that would be extremely rude Duncan. If I turn her away without even meeting her, what is she going to think? I would rather avoid hurting her that way.” He explained. 

“Wouldn’t it hurt more this way? Because now she’s gonna feel like shit. That she did something to make you-not like her or whatever.” I finished quickly because he was giving me a shocked expression that I would even think of that.

Hey _Girls World Magazine_ is a guys’ best friend when he’s trying to figure out how to raise four girls.

“Well I can’t change the plan now.” He lightly laughed. Then got this serious look on his face like he was preparing for a peace treaty between a warring country. 

The whole thing really didn’t sit right with me though. His Grandmother hates him, for what? Being born? Made me feel for the annoying shit, cause…well I get what not feeling wanted is like. 

After a few more minutes I felt the car stop, I tried to look outside the tinted windows again to no avail. The mammoth opened the door for us to get out. We stepped outside and a slim man with slitted eyes smiled at us both ushering us in saying that the Mistress was inside waiting. 

Walking into the restaurant, the ambiance was almost perfect but in an eerie way. There were enough tables for a party of one hundred and still would of had room left, but it was completely empty. 

I leaned forward near Tamaki’s ear, “Blondie I do not gotta great feeling about this.” I whispered catching eye of the Mistress seated a few tables away with two body guards behind her. 

“Calm down. Let me do the talking. It will go smoothly I am sure of it.” He whispered back before locking eyes with the girl and put on a fake smile. 

“Adalie! My princess you are even more gorgeous than I had imagined.” He said reaching over the small table easily to grab her hand and place a kiss. 

I saw her blush a bit and gave him a small smile. She said something in French back to him giggling, Tamaki took a seat and I suddenly felt like I had no place really to be so I took about two steps away from him and just stood there hands folded together in front of me. 

The girl was cute, not gonna lie. With long red hair that curled at her shoulders. Bright green eyes that were surrounded by pale freckles and a beauty mark right above her lip. She wore a form fitting popping blue colored dress and thick gold jewelry fell against her exposed chest. 

_Fucking very_ exposed chest. Sweet Christ how can tits be that big on someone that small?

She glanced up at me and her smile faded. She said something to Tamaki and he looked back at me waving his hand trying to dismiss whatever she was insinuating.

She just glared, flicked her wrist and in a second her goons had me up against the wall.

“Ey, the hell is this?” I growled as one of them split my legs and patted down my waist and the other patted up my legs.

The one kneeling by my legs was getting dangerously close to someplace down under, I shifted which caused him to look up at me. 

I glared daggers at him, “You even so much as graze my balls; I don’t care how big you are my knee is going to knock your teeth in.” I warned. He just stared up at me with a blank expression, mother fucker probably doesn’t even know english.

“He’s clean.” The other one said and they let me go assuming their position back behind their ‘mistress.’ 

“My sweet, I do not see how that was necessary.” Tamaki said gently as not to upset her further. 

She unfolded her napkin on her lap and flashed him a smile, “You can’t expect me to trust a _foreigner_ like him now, do you my dear?” 

She shot me a glare and if it was toward anyone but me, I’d assume they’d shit their pants. I just crossed my arms, annoyed at how smug she looked and the fact that she made that comment in English just to fuck with me.

Evil little ginger. 

“Hey you think you-!”

 _ **“Duncan.”**_ Tamaki cut me off raising his hand and looking back at me with an expression of _shut the fuck up._

I bit my tongue, trying, really trying not to walk over there and pour whatever the fuck was on the table all over his damn head. I settled myself by looking out the giant glass window on the other side of the room and watching the animals that were running all around the trees. 

They had a uneventful dinner after that, well to me it seemed like it cause they were speaking in French the entire Goddamn time. Laughing and smiling, Tamaki even gave her his “My Dear Sweet Princess” face.

Yeah I know what the face looks like, I have to watch these guys every damn day. You tend to pick up on their flirting habits, unfortunately. 

She was eating it up though, looking like she was about ready to faint or fall over her face was so red. He was overdoing it, if he knows he is going to kick her to the curb why is he making her all giddy and happy?

It was about and hour or two before they were wrapping it up and Adalie was giving him such a bright smile which made me feel like a beat horse ‘cause she had no idea what was coming. Tamaki folded his napkin in front of him and said something that I assumed was the beginning of the end. 

Her smile falls _“Pourquoi pas..?”_

Suddenly she stands up slamming her tiny fists on the table shaking some of the china to the floor with a loud shatter. 

_**“Pourquoi pas?!”**_ She screamed and sweet God someone give this girl a jacket. 

Tamaki stood as well trying to calm her down, “Now darling please, there is no need for this. My heart is not in a place where I could give you the life you deserve. I cannot marry you. I am so deeply sorry.” He said calmly bowing slightly probably hoping his courtesy would get her to come to her senses. 

No such luck.

I saw her grab one of the small bowls on the table and quickly I jumped to Tamaki’s side and caught the thing before it made contact with his head. She looked over at me, a literally deranged fire appeared in those cutesy green eyes.

Alright that’s enough of that. 

“Very sorry, but I think it’s time we got going. Nice to meet ya’ really. Lets get outta here Blondie.” I said grabbing his arm to try and get out as quickly as possible. The tension in here was rising and there was no way in fucking hell I could take her Silverback Gorillas in a fight.

“How dare you embarrass me…” She says staring at the floor. I wanted to feel for her, I really did but my adrenaline was pumping like crazy screaming at me to get us outta here, now.

We got about a few feet away from her before she shouted at us. “You will regret tonight! Get them out of my sight!”, and with a flick of the wrist we were being kicked out the door. 

I looked at where the Limo was and back at the ‘driver’ he shook his head and pointed down the street. 

“Walk.” He grunted. 

Tamaki walked up to them, “Hold on, I want to make sure she’s okay.” He said. I saw what was coming and grabbed the idiot by the back of the collar and yanked him out of the way of the fucking jack hammer of a hand that was about to knock his skull in.

“Leave it alone. Lets’ just go.” I said pulling him along with me down the brightly lit street. 

When we were a good distance away, I geared up and gave him a good thwack on the head. “What in the hell, do you think you were doing? You knew you were going to end it, but you made it look like you were both having the time of your fucking lives. Which by the way you owe me a free meal for making me stand there and watch you fucking eat.” I said shoving my hands in the pockets of my suit.

He rubbed his head rather gentle, and pouted. “Well I’m sorry you had to suffer through such a fate. And I wanted her to have a good time.” He said trying to justify it leading her on.

I gave him a funny look. “She chucked a glass bowl at your head, which you’re welcome.” I added smirking to myself at the thought of if I had just let her hit him with it what a great fucking sight that would’a been.

He continued, “I want ladies to leave me feeling better about themselves. Even when I’m not feeling my best I want them to have the greatest time of their life so they can remember it after,” 

“Sure it would hurt them when I won’t return their love or adoration but they can still call on that memory when they’re feeling down.” He looked forward seeming to be remembering something, or rather someone. 

“I just...want to make people happy.” He said finally. I watched for a bit as we walked lifting my arms up to rest my hands behind my head. 

“Well are _you_ happy?” I asked.

I had no idea where I was going with that but it made him give me this astonished look so yeah fucking rollin' with it. We walked in silence for a while, the question kind of floating around us. 

“I guess not.” He revealed running his hand through his gelled hair. 

Well that was fucking darker than expected. 

I had no idea what to say to follow that shit up. Tamaki is supposed to be this idiot who gets on my nerves all the damn time. Not some emotional prick who makes me _care_ about him.

Like what the fuck.

I tried to find something to change the conversation when I noticed the street we were walking down had gotten considerably darker and it was harder for me to see what was ahead of me. 

I didn’t think anything of it until I heard the extra set of footsteps that didn’t belong to us.

I turned my head slightly to see some guy in a red Mohawk and a black leather jacket looking right the fuck at me. My eyes went wide and I put my hand on the small of Tamaki’s back to push him forward into a faster stride. 

“How much farther is the Hotel?” I whispered suddenly aware of everything around me. Tamaki sensed my urgency and whispered back, “Just a few more blocks why?”

“That guy has been following us. And I don’t think he wants to have a pleasant conversation. If you know what I mean.” I said looking anywhere for an escape route. 

“Duncan…” Tamaki whispered tugging on my sleeve. I brought my attention back infront of us where a menacing dude who was bulging out of _his_ leather jacket was walking toward us. We both stopped and I looked back between the two, I could feel my heart start to pound as they got closer. 

Fuck fuck fuck _fuuuuuuuck._

We were right in front of an alleyway, I snatched Tamaki’s arm and we both ran down into the dark.

“Hurry up!” I said hoping to find something down here where we can find a way out or at least something I can defend myself with. We slowed down upon seeing a third guy come out from the shadows smiling at us. 

I looked back and the other two had caught up and now all of our exits were blocked. They cornered us in front of this gate within the alley. My mouth went dry as I looked between the three of them. The guy that came out of the alley looked like he’d be the biggest problem, looking like he was six foot hundred and that he ate small children for breakfast. The other two weren’t nothin’ I hadn’t beat the shit out of before but I won’t underestimate them specially considering the predicament they caught us in. 

I could hear Tamaki’s breathing starting to get heavy, and almost sense the fear that surrounded him. Can’t blame him, rich guy like him probably never been cornered in an alley by some thugs before. 

This was my normal Tuesday night back home. 

“You made our Mistress upset pretty boy.” The big one said pounding one of his hands into the other cracking every joint in his hand. He got this stupid smug look on his face like this was going to be the easiest beat down of his life. 

“I tried to explain to her that it wasn’t personal. I’m sure if I spoke to her once more-” Tamaki started before I pushed him further toward the gate because they were starting to close in on us. 

“Blondie, talking isn’t gonna change anything, not anymore. This one time just do what I say.” I growled watching all of them just in case they wanted to play dirty and jump us while we were distracted. 

I looked around and there was a metal trashcan by my right and a shit smelling trash bags next to it. The can was in arm's reach so if I was quick enough I could chuck the damn thing at the three of them and jump the big guy and try to knock him out, I’d have more of a chance with the other two than three hundred pounds of muscle. 

Tamaki kept trying to reason with them, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but he was making me mad. He was going to be a liability in this fight. I can’t focus on getting us out of this fight alive if I’m worried he’s gonna get his pretty face beat. 

I can just hear Kyouya tearing me a new one for letting his biggest money maker get fucked up. I needed to do something about him fast. I caught a glimpse of a two-by-four sitting in between the trash bags and with one more look to the goons I went for it.

Reaching for the can I lifted it without a problem and chucked it at the three of them distracting them for a moment allowing my to open the gate behind us and shove Tamaki inside, quickly slamming it shut and putting down the latch. I reached back down for the piece of wood and used all my might to knock the rusty latch further down bending the metal so it would be hard as shit for the guy to get out.

I heaved a sigh knowing that he wouldn’t get hurt, well as long as I didn’t lose this fight. 

Before I could turn back to face the thugs I felt a forearm on the back of my neck and it pressed me hard against the cold metal bars of the gate.

The pressure fucking made my skull pound and ears ring, “Fucking hell you got shit all over me you prick.” One of them said pissed as all hell. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins as a familiar chill ran up my spine

I caught a quick glance at Tamaki who had stood up and went to reach for me through the bars but the idiots pulled me away before he got close enough. He slammed himself into the bars and peered at me with this completely shattered expression.

_**“DUNCAN!!”** _


	23. Uneasy Feelings pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan takes on more than he can chew, and Tamaki is left to clean up the mess. How are they going to explain this to the club?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back!......Yeah I know you're all probably mad at me, and I understand that. I went off to college last time I updated and I have just been so wrapped up in it that I let some of the things I love to do slip away. It was a comment saying that I hadn't updated in two years and that just threw me for a loop, I had no idea it had been that long. 
> 
> So I am sorry guys but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am going to try my hardest to get back in the swing of things!
> 
> Sooooooo dont be a stranger! Tell me what you think!! <33333

_"DUNCAN!!”_

His voice sounded so utterly panicked, and the look in his eyes made my skin crawl.

Acting quickly I reached over my head to grab the pair of hands that had my suit collar. I could feel the fabric tear as I moved my body under his and used that momentum to toss him up and over me slamming him hard onto the ground. 

I duck just in time to miss the other scrawny guy with the ugly fucking face tattoo trying to swing at me from the side. I come up under him with a right hook to the jaw and I swear to christ I heard his teeth shatter when they smashed together.

I saw the big guy step toward me and I couldn’t move away fast enough, he connected a meaty hand to my gut and my eyes started to water as the wind gets knocked out of me. While I was bent over at the collision he connected his knee to the center of my face.

I felt my nose crack, and my eyesight went blurry for a second before another fist collided with my skull knocking me to the cold ground. The adrenaline was pumping through my body that I couldn’t fucking care what was around me all I knew that to be on the ground in a fight meant I wouldn’t be getting back up if I wasn’t quick.   
So I reached out to grab something underneath the trash bags and swung whatever it was at one of the guys heads. I heard a loud shattering noise and felt one of the thugs fall next to me. I staggered back up and looked at the remaining two. The smaller one was trying to open the gate Tamaki was locked in but the big guy was blocking me from getting at him. 

My blood started to boil and my vision was getting to the point where everything was just shapes. The big guy went to grab at me, “Come ‘ere you little fuck!” He shouted but I ducked under his massive arms and ended up behind him landing an elbow to the back of his neck, and a swift kick to the back of one of his knees, he fell with a hard thud.  
With him down for at least a few seconds, I near fucking sprinted toward the guy near Tamaki. I came up next to him and sucker punched the side of his head. I felt some of my knuckles crack but I didn’t care. 

I was so fucking _pissed._

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing huh?!” I growled taking him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the metal bars the noise his bones made on impact was something you don’t hear in the movies. But I didn’t stop, over and over, again and again; hearing the cracks and feeling the blood splatter against my face didn’t faze me in the damn slightest.

I would’ve continued for I don’t know how long if a meaty hand hadn’t grabbed me and tossed me like a rag doll against the brick wall. I felt a searing pain on the back of my head and before I could regain my senses the big guy had my arms twisted painfully behind me keeping me in place. I snarled and tried to turn myself to face him which just caused me more pain, I thought he was going to pop my arms out of their sockets with that kind of pressure. 

“Aaargh- You mother fucke-Agh!!” I shouted when my left arm finally gave out falling limp in his hands. Fucking hell that feeling will always be absolutely terrible.   
“You nearly killed my friend over their lap dog. Time to teach you a lesson.” He growled in my ear, I caught a glance over at the scrawny guy that fell next to me earlier. I cursed upon seeing the five inch switchblade in his hand. 

He chuckled at my reaction, “Aaww is the little American scum afraid? Don’t worry we wont kill you, well, unless you piss me off again.” He said menacingly. 

“Leave him alone!” Tamaki shouted, sounded like he was crying. The dick stopped and walked over to the cage, pried open the lock, and dragged him out by the hair. Tamaki to my surprise, tried to fight back punching and kicking but was quickly silenced when the silver blade went near his face. He looked absolutely terrified, my body was shaking in pure fury as I watched the fucker smile between the both of us. 

“I gotta hand it to you pretty boy. Your dog over there really is a good fighter. Very loyal, the Mistress would to love to have him on her side. Maybe as an apology we could take him with us to work like the criminal he is.” He said twirling the knife between his tattooed fingers.

“You’re wrong-! AH!” Tamaki yelled as the guy tugged harder on his hair to shut him up kicking him in the back of the leg which brought the blonde to his knees. He pulled his head back to look over at where me and the Goliath were. 

My vision was still blurry but I could clearly see the look on Tamaki’s face, the usual carefree and weird appearance was gone and what it morphed into left a terrible feeling in my gut. I tried again to get out of the guys grip, I slammed my heel into his foot as hard as I could and the cry out in pain prompted me to swing my head back to collide with his face.   
My skull really started to pound now and I started to see spots, I tried to keep my gaze locked on where that guy was holding the knife. But the big guy barely loosed his grip on my arm and then wrapped the other around my neck applying trachea crushing pressure.

His face came closer to mine and I could smell the blood on him, “You think I was going to let you go that easy little bitch?” He said menacingly, his breath smelling like dead animal and I wanted to gag but he was making it near to impossible to move the muscles in my neck.

“I mean look at him! He’s ready to run over here and beat me to a bloody pulp! Damn he looks like an animal, haha! You can’t get a look like that without doing some shit you know? What did you do dog?!” He looked over at me.

“Kill a guy in another life?” He finished smirking like he was right, I just kept glaring at him.

The Yeti yanked on my arm, “He asked you a question mutt!” He spat, I swear to fucking Christ if he keeps this up he’s gonna look unrecognizable. I glared back at the dick with the knife, I have to get him away from Tamaki. 

I need to.

_“Fuck you.”_ I spat with what little oxygen I had left, hoping that would piss him off to bring him my way so Tamaki can run.

He didn’t take the bait, just laughed like he expected as much. My eyes widened as he brought the blade closer to his cheek and a familiar scene flashed through my head. 

_“Leave him alone!” Sarah cried, snot and tears covering her face. She wasn’t supposed to be here. I told her to hide behind the dumpster, why couldn’t she just listen to me for once! The thug that was beating me turned to her and took his boot off my chest so I could finally breathe again._

_I sounded like a dying fish as I gasped for air, my chest burned and ached at the sudden release of pressure. I watched as he stepped menacingly toward her.  
“And what do we have here? Little girl you best be mindin’ your own business. Get goin now. ” He growled, but she stood her shaky ground. Frozen in place more out of fear than defiance. _

_“Girlie if you don’t get lost quick, I’m gonna let you send my message to your daddy instead of your brother here. Do you want that?!” He shouted taking her small arms and pulling her towards him._

_I wanted to vomit picturing all of the things he just did to me and my sweet little sister going through that. I couldn’t let that happen._

_I wouldn’t._

_“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!”_

_“GETC STHE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”_ I damn near screached, I fussed in the big guys arms until my mouth was closer to his arm, I just bit down as hard as I damn near could tearing through his flesh a lot easier than I expected. The blood started to pool in my mouth further restricting my breathing and I at this point I could feel my heart pounding across my entire body, like it was begging for air. 

I could’ve sworn I was about to pass out when he finally let go of my neck, that same second I took a much needed gasp, the blood flowed all over my body like it was restarting everything. Growled at the pain in my throat and the fact that the fat ass still had my dislocated arm in his hand. I used that grip to my advantage, so I pulled as hard as I could against him. 

_**“GraAAAGh!!”**_ I shouted, the muscles in my shoulder we screaming at me like they were about to snap. Once I felt that familiar pop letting me know it was back in place, the feeling came back into my arm and I used my free had to come back and sock him directly at that already broken and bloodied nose. 

I broke free. And I was not going to let that freedom go to waste. 

What happened next for the life of me I couldn’t tell you. My entire body was overcome with a wave of emotions that I did not know how to process, concern, relief, survival, and rage. So much rage. My body moved on it’s own, on instinct, I was not in control, all I could think of was making sure he and I got out of this alive.

All these images kept playing through my head, Tamaki getting his face cut up, or getting beaten to a bloody pulp, or worse, all because of me. All because I wasn't able to protect him from it. He didn’t deserve this, he’s a good person. He makes people smile and does everything in his power to make everyone around him happy.

He couldn’t handle this, people like him can’t handle things like this. People like me, people like me could handle this. I can take the beatings and the broken bones I could take it all and then some if...if it meant he didn’t have to. 

“Duncan!! Please stop you’re going to kill him!!” 

Tamaki’s voice broke through my thoughts and I came back to my senses. My suit shirt felt damp but warm, and there was this tugging behind me. I looked down and a wave of nausea swam through me, the thug that had me in a choke hold earlier was laying down between my knees just covered in his own blood. 

His lips were cut and swollen and I could tell his pupils were blown and slightly sunken in. It sounded like he was barely breathing cause I could hear the gargling of what was probably blood entering his throat. Tamaki was holding one of my arms back, I turned my head slightly to see why. I was holding a broken beer bottle in my hand my grip so tight I thought I was going to break the neck. 

“I..I don’t….” was all I could say because for some reason I couldn’t focus, the adrenaline was still coursing through me and it must’ve been messing up my train of thought.   
“Come on Dillon we need to get out of here now. Before some people decide to be good samaritans and call the police. ” He said lifting me up off the lug, I dropped the bottle shattering the remains. Which seemed to make him jump but he positioned himself underneath my shoulder, helping get out of the alley way. 

The street lights were hurting my eyes so I just kept my head down while we walked down the street. This terrible silence sitting between us, how did this happen. How could I have let this happen? 

I couldn’t seem to remember what happened after I popped back in my shoulder, no matter how hard I tried. It frustrated me beyond belief, it was like the memories refused to come into the light in my head. Like they were being repressed in my subconscious, and by the look Tamaki had on his face when I came out of it...I don’t know if I want to remember. 

Coming down from the adrenaline rush however was making this light stroll extremely painful, especially with Tamaki’s boney body stabbing into me.   
I must’ve had a look on my face because he stopped walking had this look of concern, “How are you feeling? What hurts?” 

I just kept staring at the ground and shook my head. He took that for what it was and we kept walking. A few moments more of silence before I stole a glance over at him, he seemed okay but I’m sure whatever I did to that guy must’ve shooked him to the core because...he wasn’t looking at me. 

“I...are you...alright?” I practically whispered, my throat couldn’t handle much more than that. He just kept looking forward, “Don’t worry about me we need to get you to a hospital-”

“No! Ahh..no hospitals.” I said stopping us both in our tracks. I hated hospitals, they were just full of people who pretended to care about you, while waiting in the background for you to slowly die. He looked at me this time, with an expression I barely recognized on his features. It looked, at least for a moment, like he was afraid of me. 

“W-What are you talking about? Have you seen yourself? You need professional help Duncan, you can’t fix this on your own.” He said looking at me like I was this ugly dying puppy. I tried to play the pain off as best I could, winking at him. “Nah Im...good. Just no, hospitals. Okay?” I said, silently begging for him to just listen to me this one time. He sighed but went along with my wishes and we made our way back to the hotel.

 

\---

 

I was laying down on the bed in our hotel room, my body absolutely aching and on fire. My head was pounding in the most painful way, I could barely move my arms and my legs just felt like dead weight. 

Tamaki came back out from the bathroom with a warm towel and a bowl of water. “I’m back, I’m back. Don’t you worry Haruhi taught me how the poor people deal with being dirty.” He said in a hundred percent seriousness kneeling down next to me wetting the towel and wiping off some of the grime and probably blood from my face. 

I winced a bit at the touch but relaxed, feeling a little awkward at how close he was. He washed me up as much as he could before the water became the same color as the blood he was trying to clear away. 

The gentle touch sort of was therapeutic though because I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, my body was begging me too. Tamaki reached up by my face to brush some of my hair from my face. “Duncan...why didn’t you let me help you?” 

I gave him the best incredulous look I could, “ Wha..? 

He sighed ringing out the towel again just to have something to fiddle with in his hands. “I mean, you locked me behind that caged door when I could’ve been out there with you helping, for us to at least get away.” He said almost like he was lecturing me. 

Before I could get a word in he continued, “and what happened after, when that guy pulled me out of their and…” 

“I know…” I stopped him feeling this weird pang in my heart at the tone of his voice, and this familiar overwhelming feeling of disappointment and failure swam through me. I couldn’t protect him, I wanted to make sure he was safe and because I wasn’t strong enough, he got hurt anyway.

“I’m sorry...I failed you..” I said dejectedly turning away from him. Fuck! How am I so useless, I couldn’t even shit!!-

“Wait what? No Duncan you didn’t fail me I-!”

“Don’t try and sugar coat shit Blondie cause I know-ah...I know what happend. I made a fucking terrible fucking mistake and it could’ve cost you your life.” I was starting to get angry again, not at him but myself. 

“I knew it too, I had a bad feeling about this trip from the damn start and I just sat around on my ass not using any _goddamn_ brains!-” Tamaki was saying something but I ignored him, not wanting to hear him make anymore excuses for me. I didn’t deserve that. 

“I should’ve followed my gut when we walked into that restaurant, shit!” I used the last of my strength to sit up and try to get out of bed, my muscles almost literally screeching at me to stop. But I couldn’t I needed to get out of that room, to be alone and not have him looking at me at my close to worst. I had never been fucked up this badly in front of someone who didn’t cause it. 

“How am I still not strong enough to even be able to protect my own _**family!!--”**_ But as I started to stand I felt something somewhere crack and then give out, which if I was alone would’ve caused me to fall on the floor, but the blonde came through and caught me at the last second. 

“AAhs shii-t!” I winced, those guys must’ve done a worse number on me than I thought. 

I felt the guys grip around my body tighten for a second before setting me back down on the bed. “Now, Duncan Howard you are going to listen to me even if I have to call security in here to restrain you to do so!” He proclaimed probably irritated that I had been ignoring him until now. 

“I wasn’t saying you failed me Duncan. You did anything but in my opinion, those were close to impossible odds you were facing! You taking on three guys, one of them being twice your size, and coming back from that alive.” He said placing his hand on his hip. I looked up at him. “The point wasn’t that I come back alive, it was that you didn’t get hurt. So yeah pretty much failed on that one.” 

He raised his hand on his cheek to where he slightly got nicked from that guys blade. “What this? I am fine Duncan, and besides, I can have my father higher a team of surgeons to make it look like it wasn’t even there in the first place.” He said a little triumphantly. I just chuckled, forgetting that the guy had boatloads of cash at his beck and call. 

“But that’s not my point,” he said seriously, again taking a knee down in front of me, forcing me to look at him. “My point is that I could’ve helped you. I am not some child that needs protecting, I can take care of myself. And I would have spared you a lot more pain if you had just let me, instead of doing it all yourself.” 

I guess he was right, logically I know he was but in the moment I did what came instinctively to me. Like how I would protect my sisters, just lock them away somewhere while I took the beatings. It seemed the easiest way to deal with things at time.

“I can take the pain.” I said a bit short at his authoritative tone with me. Like I was some misbehaved child that punched some bully on the playground. 

He just rolled his eyes, “Yes I’m sure you can, but that doesn’t mean you have too. You don’t have to do this alone anymore Duncan.” At that I looked up at him a bit shocked at hearing those familiar words. Suddenly remembering what had happened on the beach, it seemed like so long ago now. But Kaoru had said the same thing… _’you don’t have to do this alone anymore…’_ I half believed him because yeah people say that but they dont really mean it. 

They just want to show that they care but when the real problems start, they are the first to go running. Hearing him say that though...made me believe at least a bit more.   
I mean like you said, I _am_ your family now…” He cooed giving a slight smile. My face instantly heated up and my train of thought crashed. 

“There is not way on this goddamned planet I ever said that!” I protested, knowing full well my fate was sealed. He looked a bit hurt though at my denial of the truth. 

“Bu-You did! I heard you! The entire floor heard you!” He yelled back. I just shook my head feverishly “Nope never in my life would I say that. You must be a bit tipsy from that drink at dinner Blondie, you talkin’ all types of nonsense.”

We went back and forth like this for a bit, nothing serious just sort of laughing together at the craziness of the entire trip. Me setting foot in France in the first place and then everything else. The Blonde said that we had tonight and our flight back home would leave tomorrow afternoon. We agreed to tell the guys together about what had happened because no matter how many times I told him I was fine my body betrayed me by not working. 

He assured me though no hospitals, but I had to go see his father's personal team of doctors that were sworn to secrecy or some shit, which I could handle. Tamaki still wouldn’t tell me what happened after I blacked out. Just kept saying how it didn’t matter anymore, and it was in the past. 

On the plane ride home however, I thought about a lot of things, about my girls, my life this club, Kaoru... maybe he wasn’t lying after all.


End file.
